It's all about the money
by HeartThea22
Summary: Lili, Steve, Hwoarang and Asuka...These four people are going to meet because they will have something in common... (Full summary inside)
1. Chapter 1

Lili Rochefort has taken her father's fortune back. When, old rivals of his find out about this are after his fortune again. The young girl fearing for her father's safety decides to hire two bodyguards for him. Baek Doo San's dojo is crushed and Hwoarang is going to do anything to find money to help his master rebuild it. Steve Fox wishes to get back in the ring but with no one to sponsor him, he decides that he needs to do it by himself. Asuka Kazama fell into depression when she failed to capture both Feng Wei and Jin Kazama, something that caused her to fail her college entrance exams. Wanting to make her parents happy, she decides to find the money to enter a technical college. These four people are going to meet because of their need for money. However, something is going to distract them from their goals. Are they going to succeed, in the end?

 **IMPORTANT NOTE: I do not own anything**

 **CHAPTER 1:** The Blood Talon exists no more

"Say what?!"

In a dark alley located in the hidden streets of Seoul, a young man was leaning his well build body on a wall, having a cigarette between his lips. Four other men were surrounding him and they seemed kind of upset. He rolled his eyes at them. They were so noisy, he couldn't even enjoy his cigarette. He dropped it and stomped on it. The others stepped behind. When the Blood Talon was stepping on a cigarette, he hasn't finish, two things would happen. Case number one: He's pissed seriously with someone and thinks about how he could get rid of him. Case number two: …No words…Hwoarang was unpredictable…To sum up, everyone feared the case number two more than anything, even from the first case…

They swallowed hard, while waiting for his moves. This guy was so damned frightening, that was what his minions believed and that was the reason, no one had ever opposed him. They saw him as he took out his bike's keys and started walking away. Another one from his minions stopped him with his voice…

"You can't do that, boss! What is gonna happen to us?" he said trying to reason with the taller, younger man in front of him…

Hwoarang sighed and looked at the ground. He stopped playing with his keys and looked at the man, who talked to him… "You want me to be honest?"

The four of them stayed silent…In the end they nodded fearing the answer…

"I see…Well, fine then. I don't give a shit to what's gonna happen to you."

They looked at each other and decided to not push the subject any further. He gave them one last glance and before he was ready to leave, he said…

"Make sure that everyone, here, knows that they won't see the Blood Talon ever again."

The Blood Talon…Oh no, no...Hwoarang left the alley with a saddened expression on his face. Not because he had the best memories from there, more like the reason he was leaving. He had no other choice…He needed to get serious this time. And being the one and only Blood Talon wasn't helping him at all.

…

 **Earlier this morning…**

" _T-Take that…Who's the…best…now…I…am" he murmured in his sleep…_

 _Everyone could guess what kind of dreams Hwoarang was having when he would catch himself talking in his sleep. Fight! Fight! Fight! These were good dreams. There were some others like "I'm sorry, Master, I won't do this again!" or "NO! No, the one thousand push-ups!" These were nightmares…_

 _RING RING…_

 _The bell was heard but Hwoarang couldn't hear it…_

 _RING RING…_

 _Again the same…_

 _RING RING_

 _That was the last time the doorbell was heard…There was some quietness until his phone was heard. Unfortunately, he had it close to his ear and he woke up. He cursed under his breath and looked at the caller…He swallowed hard. Then, he looked at the clock opposite him and checked the time. He gasped and picked up immediately the phone…_

" _Yes, Master!?"_

 _A female voice was heard and Hwoarang looked again at the caller's ID. No, it was Baek's number. He placed the phone again on his ear and said… "Who are you? Why are you having my master's phone? Outside my door? Huh? Whatever, I'm coming." With that he dropped the call and walked outside his room. He scratched the back of his head and yawned…_

 _He arrived in front of the door and grabbed the doorknob. He opened the door and came across a worried woman's desperate face. His eyes widened. Who the hell was she? And why did she have Baek's phone?_

" _Umm…You're Hwoarang, right? Baek's student?" she asked and placed her hand on her mouth, while she was staring at him with her teary eyes…_

 _The young man was confused with that woman's appearance… "Yeah…Who the hell are you?" he asked…_

" _Can I come in?"_

 _Hwoarang looked at her upside down. She seemed some years older than him and she was quite pretty… "Proceed…Just make it quick."_

 _The woman walked inside and he closed the door behind him. Before he was ready to turn in front of him the woman touched his shoulder and said…_

" _Dress up and come with me!"_

" _HUH?!" he said and snapped her hands away from his shoulders… "What's with you? Get out of my house!"_

" _I'm sorry for that…But I'm a little stressed. You asked why I have Baek's number. You must come with me. He's in the hospital!"_

 _Hwoarang's eyes widened in fear. He wore immediately a shirt and some pants and grabbing the woman's hand, they made their way to where his bike was. He motioned for her to take a seat behind him and asked her… "In which hospital is he?"_

" _The General Hospital" she said and sat on the bike…_

 _After a ten minute ride, since Hwoarang was driving to full speed, they arrived at the hospital and the woman led Hwoarang to Baek's room. He sighed in relief when he saw him with his eyes opened looking outside the window. However, he was beaten to death. Whoever fucking bastard did this was going to die slowly and painfully by his own hands, thought Hwoarang as he tightened his grips. The woman walked to the door and said to him…_

" _Hwoarang?"_

 _He looked at her… "Will you come? He wants to see you." After saying that, Hwoarang nodded and followed her inside…_

 _Both Hwoarang and the woman walked inside the white room. Baek turned his head and noticed his student's worried expression and his eyes, which were ready to shed tears. It was true…Hwoarang never showed any qualms, when it came to his emotions. He was an honest and straightforward person, who showed his emotions every time. Whatever kind of emotion that was…_

" _Hwoarang…" tried Baek to call his name. His whole face was hurting from the beating and his throat fell sore…_

 _The young man walked in an instant next to his injured master or "father" as Hwoarang was thinking of him. He sat on a chair beside the bed and touched his hands…_

" _Master…Tell me, who did this? I'm gonna cut their throats."_

 _Baek looked at Hwoarang's hands, which were touching his own. He brought his gaze to meet his student's determent one. Yeah, that man could be seriously thinking of killing the culprit. The woman, who was still standing by the door, walked to Baek's side and touched his shoulder. The older man looked lovingly at the woman and asked her…_

" _Hana…Please, leave us alone for a moment."_

 _The woman smiled and nodded… "Sure, dear, call me if you need anything"_

 _Hwoarang was left with his mouth open. Did she call him "dear" and Baek let it be? What was going on here? The woman walked away and closed the door behind her, leaving the two men alone…_

" _Does it hurt a lot?"_

" _Uh…well, I'm not going to die."_

" _I know…Umm…Do you want to eat or drink anything?"_

 _Baek nodded his head… "Some water…Only that. My throat is dry."_

" _On it!" said Hwoarang and stood up to give his master a glass of water. Baek took it in his hands and started swallowing it slowly. He didn't have much strength…_

" _Who is that woman?" asked Hwoarang…_

" _Isn't she lovely?" said Baek with a smile… "Her name is Hana…and…"_

 _Hwoarang sighed… "And you're fucking each other."_

" _Hwoarang!" Baek called him in an angry way… "I'm going to marry her. I would talk to you sooner about her but…"_

" _You mean the age gap? Is that what held you back?"_

 _The older man nodded and his student smiled… "It's fine! But I have to admit it. You still got it, old man."_

 _Baek wanted to smile at this. He remembered how pushy was the young woman as to convince him to go out with her. She knew that he was thinking about their age difference but she told him that she liked him for a long time and she wasn't going to stop. The man seeing how the woman was smiling at him decided to be with her and eventually asked her to marry him. Any other way, Baek would definitely tell Hwoarang about this but he was sure that he was going to start mocking him. Good thing he didn't in the end…_

" _That's not the point…I'm ok…But…"_

" _But?"_

" _The dojo, Hwoarang…It all happened when I was ready to close it. Someone drugged me and I couldn't fight him properly, I was dizzy…I don't know what exactly happened later…I don't remember. When I woke up I was here. Hana told me that the dojo was crushed."_

" _WHAT?!"_

 _Baek didn't say anything in return. He was still thankful that none of his students were there yesterday. He turned to see Hwoarang and witnessed his enraged state. He didn't like what he was seeing. His student's impulsive personality was always something that was causing him trouble. Hwoarang gritted his teeth. This dojo meant everything to his master. He was spending his time there almost all day. All he could think was to rebuild this dojo but how? Both student and master weren't from the guys, who were saving money for a rainy day. Especially the younger one…_

" _Boy?"_

 _Hwoarang gave him a reassuring smile noticing that he was worried about him._

" _Leave it to me, master. We're going to rebuild this dojo. All I want is for you to be safe and rest, ok?"_

" _We don't have the money."_

 _The auburn haired man placed his hand carefully on his master's shoulder… "You turned me into a strong man. Let this pretty lady take care of you for as long as it's needed and leave the dojo to me. I'll get the money. You focus on your health."_

 _Baek looked away. He started feeling weak and useless but as he looked at his student's caring smile, he just couldn't say no to him…_

…

Hwoarang, after coming back from the alley, opened the door of the small apartment he was staying. In the past, he used to live with Baek until the older man kicked him out since he was bringing women at home. The older man never accepted carelessness from his student. Whatever he was doing, he had to do it outside the house or else to get his own. In the end, Hwoarang rent a small apartment close to Baek's as to go to him to be fed. Even though Hwoarang rent this apartment to Baek it was like he was just sleeping elsewhere. He was just wasting money, but he believed that Hwoarang was an adult already and it would be a day that he would have to mature. A smile escaped his lips…

"Look at this, master…Seems like what you said happened in the end." He murmured and made his way further inside…

He was ready to walk to the bathroom until he heard his cellphone's ring tone. He sighed irritated since he really wanted to use the bathroom and took the phone, finally, in his hands. He looked at the caller and rolled his eyes. He wouldn't miss something, if he just rejected the call but…the hell with it.

"What do you want? I'm gonna kick this old man and why did he tell you, anyway? You don't have to. What do you mean when you say you're already coming? I don't want you to come, you're always a pain in the ass…Whatever…Do as you wish…Fuck off!"

Hwoarang dropped the call and threw the cellphone on the couch. As he was ready to walk away, he slipped on the white floor, resting on his butt. He gritted his teeth and cursed under his breath. In the end, when he managed to stand up he walked to the bathroom…

 **Thanks for reading!**


	2. chapter 2

**IMPORTANT NOTE:** I do not own anything.

 **CHAPTER 2:** The Boxer's suggestion

 **Seoul, Downtown…**

The city of Seoul was as busy as usual. From a higher place you could see how anxiously people were moving around going to their jobs or some others looking for one. Anyway each one of them was stressed for his own reasons. However, there was a traffic problem as always at this time of the day. Where were the police men when you needed them? Thought a man… Were they available only when it was coming to make his life difficult? At times like these, he was thinking of being the dutiful citizen and go to testify his complaints to their superiors but he was always dropping this choice, since there was always a possibility for his name to be inside one of their "WANTED" list and not to mention that they would probably do nothing about it…

Hwoarang was holding with his one hand the steering wheel and with the other the gear lever. However, he wasn't moving any of these since, they were stuck in the traffic jam. He turned his head to look outside the window for a moment…

" _I want to smoke…"_ He thought…

"Boy, set your eyes on the road" said Baek to his student…

He sighed and turned his head in front of him… "If I do that, master, my eyes will fall on the mirror, here in the center, and I will see you and your lady making out…In other words…No thanks!"

"HWOARANG!"

"And I thought you were a patient…" he almost whispered…

"You said anything, there?"

Hwoarang turned his head to face him for a second and shook his head negatively…

…

Finally, one hour later, they arrived at Baek's house. The older man wished to go and rest but the woman wanted him to eat first and take his pills. When Baek heard the word "pill", he immediately suggested to go to sleep first and that he would take them later. However, the young woman refused and since he didn't want to admit the fact that he was afraid to take them, he didn't say anything. And not only that…The corner of his eye took Hwoarang giving a mocking grin to his direction. What an audacious student? He thought. But Hwoarang was his weak spot, he was the son he never had…

 **South Korea, Seoul's airport…**

A tall blue-eyed, blond man was waiting impatiently to find his suitcase and walk out of the airport. His arms were crossed and his eyes were eyeing suspiciously the place. From the time he took the plane from London to Seoul, people couldn't stop staring at him. If it was back in his glorious, days he would assume that they knew him because of him being a world-wide-known boxer. However, soon enough he understood that they were looking at him because of his appearance. He felt embarrassed, in the good way, and a small smile appeared on his lips. He saw as young girls and older women were looking blushed at him. He realized that he could at least smile at them for making him feel a little spirited, since he wasn't in his best mood and after hearing from Baek what happened yesterday, he took the decision to come here. Hwoarang needed some support…

Finally, he took notice of his red colored suitcase and proceeded to take it in his hands. He sighed relieved as he did and made his way outside the airport. After the big struggle he did to walk outside, he breathed out and wore his sunglasses. He walked further to find a taxi and go to his destination. He looked around him and found the place where people were waiting to take a cab…

" _That's gonna take long…_ " he said in the inside and made his way there…

In the end, he managed to take a taxi. He placed his suitcase in the trunk and walked inside the car. He motioned for the driver to start the car and he did. He took out his cellphone and called a number…

"Hey! Yes, I'm already here. Where are you? Uh…Ok, but what about I come to see him as well? Fine, fine…I'll come to your house."

The man closed his cellphone and told the taxi driver the address…

…

 **Seoul, Downtown, Baek's house…**

The red haired man was standing in the balcony of Baek's house, smoking the cigarette, he longed for about an hour now. He remembered that yesterday, he was so pissed off that he threw the one, he was ready to smoke that night. He looked in front of him and saw the busy town of Seoul. Usually, this time, he would be in Baek's dojo sparring with him. But now there was no dojo to begin with. However, Hwoarang was thankful that Baek was safe, at least. He exhaled some smoke and suddenly heard a woman's voice…

"Hwoarang?!" she called him from inside…

He rolled his eyes. What was wrong this time? Did someone curse him? He gritted his teeth and said turning a little his head…

"What is it, Hana?" he asked his master's fiancée…

"Your cellphone is ringing."

"Then, bring it to me!" he shouted angrily. The last thing he wanted was someone calling him and bitching about one of his problems. He had enough on his own already…

The woman was holding a tray and said while walking to Baek's bedroom… "I can't, I need to feed my darling."

Hwoarang felt something chilly running through his spine. _What's with them today? D-Darling? Absolutely gross!_ With these thoughts, Hwoarang blew out his cigarette, placed it on an ashtray and walked inside. He started searching for the phone and after some time, he found it lying on the floor next to the couch. He rolled his eyes irritated. That girl obviously threw it and didn't notice it. That lousy girlfriend of Baek's was so damn clumsy. He remembered when they first walked in, after coming back from the hospital, and the first thing that happened was her slipping on the floor. Hwoarang started laughing, until Baek hit him on the back of his head. Noticing his master's disapproval towards his behavior, he sighed and decided to help her …

 **Inside Baek's room…**

"Darling? Here, I cooked for you." Said the woman happily as she set the tray on the drawer next to his bed…

Baek thanked her as he nodded his head and she smiled. Suddenly, he remembered his student and asked her… "What happened inside?"

She placed her hand under her chin trying to remember if something happened…"Eh? Nothing…I just said to Hwoarang that his cell was ringing. If you mean that."

"Why? Wasn't he listening to it?" he said confused remembering that his student was taking his cellphone wherever he was…even inside the bathroom…

The woman looked at him… "He was smoking in the balcony…For a reason he sounded angry. Did I do anything?" she said again and leaned closer to Baek, fearing that she might have annoyed Hwoarang without noticing it…

Baek smiled at her and caressed her hand… "No, he's just getting mad when someone doesn't let him smoke in peace."

"Does he get angry with you, too?" she wondered crossing her arms…

The injured man shook negatively his head… "Not really…I mean he doesn't have the guts to be."

The woman started laughing alongside him. Suddenly, they heard voices coming from outside. They looked at each other confused as they heard the young man shouting inside the living room. What was going on, thought Baek? The woman watched his worried expression and stood up to go and see what happened, however, Baek stopped her by grabbing her arm. The woman looked confused at him…

"Honey?"

"Don't bother with him, Hana. The last thing I want and he does as well, since I'm going to get angry, is to have him let it out on you."

The woman nodded and sat again next to him. She witnessed how hot headed this man was. Was there a possibility for Baek to use to be like that? She hoped not, since she didn't want for her future children to have "this" kind of temper. On the other hand, Baek wasn't even aware to the fact that his future wife had this kind of thing inside her mind and he didn't bother asking her because he assumed that since she said that she wants to be with him…a much older man…she didn't have kids inside her mind. The man was way too old to have children…

Suddenly, Hwoarang entered his master's bedroom with a frown above his eyebrows. The couple looked at him and the younger man said…

"Master"

Baek nodded…

"Because of your big mouth, I have to go to my apartment since that lame friend of mines, who you called, is on his way."

"Who is he talking about, darling?"

Baek stopped her with his hand and turned to face his student. Hwoarang relaxed his face as he noticed his master's serious one. Oh fuck, he thought. He stayed silent and waited for the older man to say what he wanted…

"For your information, boy, Steve was the one, who called me and by accident he found out about my condition. He said that he wanted to talk to you about something."

"I didn't know that…" he said and looked at the floor…

Baek nodded… "Seems like you didn't."

Hwoarang looked sincerely in his master's eyes and bowed in front of him… "Forgive me, sir! I won't say things again before I hear it from you directly."

"Raise your head, Hwoarang…Go but make sure, you don't behave like that again."

Hwoarang nodded and walked outside the room. He took his cellphone and keys and then, walked outside the house…

…

 **Hwoarang's apartment...**

The taxi stopped in front of a block of flats and the young man walked outside of it after paying the driver. The taxi driver waited for the man to take his suitcase from the trunk and when he did, he took off…

He looked in front of him but there was no sign of his friend. He assumed that Hwoarang would be waiting at the door for him. What a rude guy? Thought Steve Fox and sighed. With the suitcase in his hand, he walked to the door and searched for Hwoarang's name to press the doorbell. He did it for some time until, he heard a car parking at the sidewalk. He saw his friend walking angrily outside the car closing loudly the car's front door behind him…

"He's in a very good mood, huh?" said Steve ironically to himself. Well, it wasn't like he was expecting him to be in high spirits but Baek was safe, wasn't he?

Hwoarang walked to his friend's direction and raised his hand as a greeting. Steve smiled and did the same…

"Let's go in."

Steve nodded but before following him, he touched his shoulder and said…

"H-Hwoarang?"

The red haired man turned his head to his friend's direction uninterested and heard him saying…

"You see…This…" he said pointing at the sidewalk… "Is called a sidewalk. People are walking on that."

"See if I care." Was the only thing Hwoarang said and opened the door.

Steve sighed desperately at his friend's short temper…at times…and then, followed him inside. As they walked inside his apartment, Steve watched as his friend started undressing himself…

"What are you doing?" said Steve…

"Take a shower, you can help yourself inside the kitchen" he answered to him… "Not that you're gonna find anything." He added…

He once again rolled his eyes at his friend's behavior. Ok, ok…He had to be understanding in some degree because this entire thing with Baek was sudden for Hwoarang and for everyone in general. He set the suitcase on the floor next to the door and looked around the apartment. For an unknown reason it was clean…Probably because Hwoarang was here when he just wanted to sleep. He took off his jacket and threw it on the couch…

" _I have to take a shower myself…"_ he said in the inside and walked to the kitchen…

Steve raised an eyebrow because of what he saw. Did his friend call that "a kitchen"? Maybe no, maybe it was his fault, maybe he stepped into the wrong room. He shook his head when he noticed the fridge…

"I'm afraid to even get close to that thing." He said to himself as he started making his way there. Hesitantly, he opened it slowly and his eyes widened at what he witnessed…

"What are you doing there…Standing like an idiot?" said Hwoarang and walked inside…

Steve, as he was ready to say something, turned his head behind only to be shocked once again…

"GAH! I just saw something I didn't want to…So traumatic…" said Steve as he saw Hwoarang being completely naked in front of him…

"Tsk…So rude!" Hwoarang started walking to the fridge and looked for something to eat. He smiled when he saw a half-eaten sandwich. He took it in his hands and as he was ready to savor it, Steve hit him on the back of his head…

"What the hell are you doing? You want to die?"

Steve took the sandwich from his hands and threw it inside the sink… "That should be my line! You want to be in the hospital with food poisoning? This whole fridge thing stinks. Why don't you get rid of what's expired?"

"I was intending to do it…someday…"

"When you say "someday", you mean when Baek finds out?"

Hwoarang started making his way outside the kitchen with Steve following him… "M-Maybe…"

"Maybe, you say and…GO, WEAR SOME CLOTHES ALREADY!"

"Why? Could it be that you're jealous of my awesome god like body?" he said… "Or is it that you're lusting for me and want to hide your erection?"

"You wished!" said Steve as he closed the kitchen's door…

Hwoarang took the towel, which was thrown on a chair's back. He placed it around his waist and sat on the couch with Steve watching him…

"But I have to tell you this…I'm not interested in men"

"Neither am I, you narcissist jerk!"

There was a moment of silence until Steve was heard… "Hwoarang, I'm gonna go take a shower, ok?"

Hwoarang smiled without Steve noticing him and nodded… "Suit yourself."

"What's with this kindness all of a sudden?"

"Oh nothing…Just go and I'll order a pizza or something, ok?"

The blond man was looking confusingly at his friend. What was happening? He nodded to himself and said…

"I see…Well, I'm going…" he started making his way inside the bathroom…

"Enjoy your shower!" mumbled Hwoarang and took his cellphone in his hands…

Steve Fox took off his clothes and set them on the counter. He stepped inside it and opened the faucet…

…

"Oh yes, press the "10" button. The door is on the first floor…But ok, I'll have it open. Good…Thanks!"

Hwoarang relaxed his back on the couch and closed his eyes. He was ready to sleep until…

"UGH!"

His eyes widened as he heard a voice shouting from the shower. He rolled his eyes and didn't pay attention...

Steve Fox with quick but loud steps walked outside the bathroom and approached Hwoarang… "You damned idiot! Why didn't you tell me that the water was cold?"

"Tsk…Just be happy, I let you in, ok? And what kind of man are you…Can't even handle some cold water."

"Whatever…" he mumbled and made his way back in the bathroom…

 **An hour later…**

"Oh damn…I suppose you told the police, didn't you?" asked Steve when he placed his can of beer on the table in front of him…

"About that…yeah…Baek's girlfriend did."

"What?!" his eyes widened… "Baek got a girlfriend? That old guy…When?!" he said and smiled…

Hwoarang took an annoyed face expression as he remembered how long his master was seeing a woman and he didn't know about this. It wasn't like ha had to tell him but it was somehow unfair. Hwoarang was telling him everything…to be honest…almost everything…

"Forget about the girlfriend…I mean no…Do you want to know how old she is? Make a guess."

Steve couldn't understand why Hwoarang was telling him this. He crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow while he was thinking…

"Umm…Forty?"

"See? That would be a normal age difference, wouldn't be?"

Steve nodded. Hwoarang smiled ironically and said… "My friend…Baek's chick is seven years older than…"

"Than him?! She must be a pretty fine woman for her age then, right?"

"Shut it! Baek's woman is seven years older than us."

"HUH?! What is what Baek has and we don't?"

"That's the last thing I care about right now! But whatever, she's taking care of him and I'm a little more relaxed."

Steve nodded since he understood what Hwoarang meant. When he heard that the dojo was destroyed he assumed that his friend's priority for now would be to rebuild Baek's dojo. He looked at the pizza box in front of him and noticed that it was empty. He stood up after taking it in his hands and threw it inside a plastic bag, Hwoarang was looking at him and remembered that Steve had his problems, as well…

"So…What's on your side? You found a sponsor, yet?"

Steve stopped his movements when he heard the word "sponsor". It has been some time now that he wanted to get in the ring once again but he couldn't find any available person to take him over. Some were saying that he was too old, as old as a young man in his early twenties could be considered old, or others that he wasn't appealing anymore. People were merciless, he thought, but he wasn't intending to make them the favor and give up. If there wasn't anyone to help him, then, he would help himself…

"I've dropped this case, dude."

"Huh...Stop kidding, ok? You're the last one, who has to give up on being a boxer."

"I appreciate what you said but, don't worry, I'm not giving up. I'll just be the one to boost myself."

Hwoarang nodded and smiled. He should have done this thing since the very beginning. Did he want to have other problems with the Mafia, if he was to leave others take care of his things again? The two friends walked inside the living room. Hwoarang relaxed himself on the armchair and Steve sat on the couch opposite him...

"Master said that you needed to tell me something…What is that?"

The blond man smiled confusing Hwoarang… "Why don't you take me see Baek for now and then I'll tell you?"

Hwoarang stayed silent for a minute thinking the reason why Steve wasn't telling him now. In the end, he nodded…

…

 **Baek's house…**

When the two men went to visit Baek, Steve talked with him about what happened and how he was doing. He even commented on how pretty his fiancée was, the minute he saw her before she left for her job. Steve found the chance, when Hwoarang left the room, to ask him what he was supposed to. Baek gave him his approval but he said that it all depend on what Hwoarang's answer would be. For a long time, the three men were talking with each other until Baek looked at the time and said…

"You two should be going now. Hana will be back in a while and the last thing we want is the two of you here."

"You're getting better, aren't you old man?" he said Hwoarang sarcastically to his master's words…

Baek didn't bother answering him and looked at Steve. The younger man touched Hwoarang's shoulder and said…

"Since, Master Baek wants to have fun with his lady, what about we go have some booze?"

The red haired man looked first at Steve and then at Baek, who nodded to him as he noticed the doubt in his face. Hwoarang looked at the floor and then nodded…

"Fine…I need a drink anyway."

"When don't you need one?" said Baek ironically annoying his student…

"Tsk"

…

After that the two young men walked outside the house and hopped on Hwoarang's bike. They were thinking of where they should go since after Hwoarang left his title as the leader of his gang and especially the name "Blood Talon", he wouldn't like to go back to the bars, which he was known by this nickname. Suddenly, Steve remembered that an ex-girlfriend of his had opened a bar in downtown. He told Hwoarang the address and they made their way there. As he drove his bike to arrive to his destination, he passed different streets full with people and lights. He found himself in the center of the town. He raised his head when he saw the light being red. Inside the town he was obeying the traffic rules, something that Steve used to find unexplainable until Hwoarang told him the reason. The last thing he wanted was to find himself in a police station and then having Baek getting him out. However, what made him do that wasn't exactly because he didn't want problems with the law, it was more like he didn't wish to have problems with his master. He wouldn't bear it, if Baek was disappointed in him…

Sometime later, they arrived at the place and saw people even waiting outside the club to get in. Hwoarang turned to look at Steve, who had the same expression. He parked the bike at the back of the bar, where all the cars were and after that they made their way to the line…

"There's no way, we're getting in…at least tonight…Steve." Said Hwoarang irritated as he was seeing how big the row was…

Steve smiled at him and said… "Leave it to me, smart guy!"

Hwoarang rolled his eyes at him and Steve took out his cellphone. He searched through his contacts until he found the one he needed. He winked his eye at his friend and waited for the person to talk. Steve talked for only some seconds on the phone and then said…

"Hwoarang, follow me!"

The Korean man looked confused at his friend but didn't say anything. He just followed him. They found themselves back at where they parked the bike and they saw a beautiful woman waiting for them next to a door. She waved her hand at Steve and he smiled. He started walking there and motioned for Hwoarang to do the same…

"Maria!"

The young woman opened her arms and hugged Steve. They used to date when she was a model in London but after giving up because she wanted to get married and Steve didn't want to, they broke up, in a friendly way, and she started residing in Seoul. She released him and saw Hwoarang next to him…

"Who's this "yummy" man?"

Hwoarang scratched the back of his head. He commented in his mind on how beautiful and gently sexy this woman was… "I'm Hwoarang. Nice to meet you." He said and smiled…

"My name's Maria. Since you're Steve's friend, I consider you one of my own, as well."

He nodded and Steve looked with widened eyes to his direction. Who was that guy in front of him? Probably or definitely or seriously not his friend. Maria motioned for them to follow her and they did. They walked inside and the loud music made Steve close his ears. Hwoarang was used to it, since he was doing even more with his bike. They looked around her bar and the woman touched each one of their shoulders…

"So? You want to dance or to chat? My club provides both."

"What do you mean?" said Steve confused…

The woman smiled and crossed her arms… "To the underground there are people, who want to have a drink while they talk and here, you can see that all we do is "dance". What's to your liking?"

"I want to drink" was the only thing Hwoarang said. He didn't give a single thought about the floor…

"Since we need to have a talk, could you take us downstairs?"

"Of course!"

The two men followed her and after some minutes they found themselves downstairs. Maria was right. Here, people were having their drinks in peace and were talking with each other. She started searching for an available table for them to sit. She nodded when she found one and walked them there. They sat down and she signalled for one of the waiters to come and take their order…

"Umm…What would you like to drink guys?" Steve and Hwoarang looked at each other and their attention took a tall good looking man waiting to take their order…

Steve smiled at her and she did the same… "I see…Honey, bring them two of the bar's special…" the woman as she said that looked at her wristwatch and looked again at the waiter… "And anything else they take is on me, ok?"

"Yes, ma'am!" said the man and walked away…

"Steve, Hwoarang…My apologies but I need to go. I have to breastfeed my little boy"

"You have a kid!?"

The woman nodded and after waving goodbye, she walked away…

Hwoarang was left with his mouth opened. The last thing he could imagine was this gorgeous woman being a mother, at least, in that age…

"She's married as well, Hwoarang."

"You knew?!"

He nodded and that time the same tall man walked to them and served them their drinks. Steve was the one to thank him, since he wasn't expecting from Hwoarang to be that kind…

"Anything else you need, just press this button here." He said and the two men looked at where he was pointing…

"Uh…Thank you!"

…

 **Half an hour later…**

"Steve, before we get both…very…drunk, I believe you should tell me at last what you want."

"Oh yeah!" said the blond man and placed his drink on the table… "You need money, I need money."

"Well, duh!"

"An acquaintance of mines told me that there's a very good job offer."

Hwoarang was looking at him without talking, even though, he wondered what he was trying to say…

"I was thinking of coming to see you for that reason, even if Baek wasn't injured but since that happened, I took the decision sooner. They need two people and the money is enough for what you want to do and what I want, as well."

The red-haired man finished his drink and said… "What kind of job is it? If it's something scheming-like, I'm not interested."

"Of course not!"

"Then?"

"There's a business man in Monaco, who wants to hire two bodyguards. They say that he's an important guy and the money he gives is good. I'm interested."

Hwoarang rolled his eyes… "You tell me that I need to go to Monaco and, also, live there?"

"Just think about it. You get the money you want and then you can quit."

"B-But…"

"I talked to Baek about it…He said that he doesn't have a problem and that all depends on your answer. I know that you can't leave him and especially in the condition he's in but you know that there's a person, who cares about him."

Hwoarang was nodding all the time as he was listening to Steve. Should he accept? Baek agreed, on the other hand. He looked at Steve, who was having a look of expectation in his eyes and said…

"I quit whenever I want, eh? Fine! Let's do it!"

 **Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**IMPORTANT NOTE:** I do not own anything

 **CHAPTER 3:** The princess' worries

 **Monaco, Rochefort mansion…**

 **One week ago…**

After failing to meet Asuka Kazama in the sixth tournament, Lili Rochefort returned back to Monaco. Well, ok…Her father's health was getting better but he was still devastated from the fact that his fortune was taken away by force, when the man never had any busyness with the Mishima Zaibatsu. Lili's father was a smart man and the last thing he would do, even though it was quite tempting, was to join forces with a company like that. Her father preferred to depend only on his own powers and he would choose dinners or parties to make "friends" or "comrades" in the field of busyness. Well…once…he thought of marrying Lili to a son of a rival company to make amends with the owner. Truth was that his rival, actually, made this proposal but her father rejected it because his only wish was for Lili to be truthfully happy…

One day, Lili received a phone call. She closed her eyes sweetly when she heard the attractive voice on the other line. Lars Alexandersson kept his promise to her and got rid of Jin Kazama. That was a true warrior for you, thought Lili as she was thinking of the blond man, she aided back there…Brave and righteous. Two words that described him perfectly…

Her eyes widened when she heard him telling her that he wished of a meeting with her father. She asked the reason and that time she found out that he was the new CEO of the Mishima Zaibatsu. He told her that he must come and take back the documents of his oil fields and that he was giving them back to him. The blonde girl gave him thousands of thanks and immediately became infatuated with him. She searched on the internet to find photographs of him and she filled a part of her huge pink themed bedroom with pictures of him. Sebastian didn't find it that weird or upsetting because, at least, Lars Alexandersson was an existing person. He remembered how much in "love" was a ten year old Lili back then with a character of a kid show she used to watch. It was quite scary since she even wanted to marry him and imagine how much scarier it, actually, was when someone has a demanding and spoiled child like Lili…

After a few peaceful days, Lili realized that her father was upset with something again. No…Impossible…Did Lars do something to her father? She asked Sebastian, who was clueless as well. Then, her father, who just told her to not worry and that everything, was fine. The young girl decided to let it be for now but one night, when all of the staff, even Sebastian, and her father were sleeping, she stepped inside his office and searched his desk for any clues of what the problem could be. In the end, she found out something that saddened her. She was reading menacing letters, which were addressed to her father. She remembered those names. They were the ones, who dared to lay a finger on her and kidnapped her. A tear fell from her eye. Poor daddy, she thought. He kept silent as to not make her worried…

Lili put the letters at their original place and wiped her single tear. She frowned determinately. She knew that she could defend herself, since she was even stronger now but she was sure that her father wouldn't let her be next to him in order to protect him. She walked outside and closed silently the door. She walked the stairs down and opened the door of her room. She stepped inside, closed the door and made her way to her bed. A sigh escaped her lips…

"What should I do?" she muttered… _"All these bodyguards daddy has around are lost cases. He pays them for nothing. I keep telling him but he doesn't listen."_

Lili looked at the ceiling and raised an eyebrow…The tournament…Her thoughts led her to that…A satisfied smile appeared on her lips…

"Sebastian…We've got lots of work starting tomorrow…Hehe."

In the end, she closed her eyes and drifted into sleep…

 **Present day…**

"Sebastian? Is everything ready?" she asked…

Her butler nodded as he took a brief look at his notes. Since the next day, Lili had this "marvelous idea", as she described her, he didn't stop working. Lili decided to hold something like an audition to hire two bodyguards for her father. She asked from Sebastian to advertise it in every magazine, TV station, newspapers, on the internet…and all that worldwide. Poor guy Sebastian wouldn't have a problem but he didn't understand a single thing when it was coming to computers. Didn't that Lili figure it out? Her butler was of some age, after all. Taking that in consideration, the old man hired a professional to help him…

Sebastian rented a local gymnasium, in order for the audition to take place and they decorated accordingly as to show to the candidates that the person they were supposed to protect would be rich, important and especially…Emilie De Rochefort's precious father…

"Yes, Miss Lili…In about an hour, we can start the audition. Some candidates are already outside."

"How did you see them? Are they capable?" she asked raising an eyebrow…

Sebastian sighed… "My apologies but I don't specialize in judging a good fighter. That privilege belongs entirely to you."

"Tsk…so useless" she muttered… "Anyway, what's the number of the candidates?"

Sebastian turned the page of his notebook and noticed the list and the number… "Around…one hundred two."

"I see…Tiring but…Interesting in the same time. I'm so excited!" she said and grinned to herself…

"I'm happy, you're enjoying yourself, Miss. _It warms my heart, my little lady._ "

 **An hour later…**

"Are they here, yet? I hate waiting."

Sebastian looked at her and said… "Only two are missing."

Lili rolled her eyes and sighed. She walked to her armchair, which was designed for her only and sat down… "Let's begin! I don't believe we're going to lose anything, if two people are missing, right?"

The man nodded and walked outside…

Two minutes later, Lili watched as the gymnasium started filling with men and women. They were placed in rows and when Lili made sure that everything was in order and that she had their attention, she stood up from her chair and took the microphone in her hands…

"I, Emilie De Rochefort, welcome you, in the audition I hold for my father. Two of you will be selected, so make sure everyone does their best. I won't accept anyone, who doesn't give his or her all. Thank you for been here and let the audition begin!"

When she finished her words, she heard as the people above her started clapping and she smiled. She, then, remembered something and brought the microphone, once again, close to her lips… "Umm…Your attention for a moment, please!" said Lili and all of them looked at her…

"I forgot something critical to tell you…" there was a pause from her side for a minute…

"I'm not hiring petty brawlers!"

 **Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**IMPORTANT NOTE:** I do not own anything

 **CHAPTER 4:** The princess' knights

"Oh fuck, Steve! We're late!" said Hwoarang as he glanced at his wristwatch…

Steve Fox shot his friend a murderous glare and tightened his fists… "And whose fault is it?"

When the two friends arrived in one of Monaco's airports, Hwoarang wished to visit the gift shop. Steve rolled his eyes at him and asked him the reason, since he knew that his friend wasn't a fan of souvenirs and especially when he needed to buy one for a person. What a stingy guy? Steve was always thinking of Hwoarang. And the most ridiculous thing was that he wasn't even saving his money for a difficult day such as the one, who made him follow him to Monaco. Where was he spending his money?

A pause…

Hwoarang's most important things to buy:

Number 1: Cigarettes

Number 2: Condoms

Number 3: Booze

Number 4: Hair dye (That's a secret)

Let's continue…

Finally, Hwoarang told him that Baek was the one, who asked him to buy a present for his girlfriend. Actually, when Steve heard that, felt bad for his friend. Who would dare to go against Baek? Then, he told him what he had to buy. This time he thought of him as pitiful…Poor Hwoarang…

In the end, being completely out of place and having no idea, he decided to swallow his pride as a man and asked from a female worker to help him find the perfume Baek wanted to give Hana. What the fuck?! He was buying presents for another man's girlfriend, when he hadn't even bought once for his own. Steve commented on that, when Hwoarang started whining, that he never had a girlfriend to begin with.

After finishing with this they made their way quickly out of the airport and looked for a taxi. Thankfully, they found one soon and asked from the driver to take them to their destination…

"Yeah, yeah…If I disobey Baek, I'm dead meat, you know."

"And why should I be following you?"

Hwoarang smirked at him… "Because you don't want to be a dead meat yourself! By my hands!"

After that, Steve turned his head away from his friend and looked outside the window. He noticed how pretty the flowers decorating the fields were and how neat the roads were. Surely… Monaco was a place for nobles. At least that was what Steve Fox believed from what he noticed at the airport and the way most of the people were dressed.

Some minutes later, they arrived at the stadium, where the audition was taking place…

The two walked outside and took their bags from the trunk. The taxi driver took off and Hwoarang after getting a medium-sized rock from the ground, he threw it angrily at the car's destination. Both of them heard the noise the rock caused to the car and Hwoarang smiled widely… "Strike!" he said…

"Why did you do that?"

"Tsk…Before I mention that he almost took all of our money, that motherfucker was eyeing us like we were pests. Stuck up, people…I hate even the sight of them."

Steve scratched the back of his head and gave him a small smile… "You're right but you do know that you, maybe, start working for people like these, right?"

Hwoarang nodded and all he was thinking was… «Must not disappoint Master»

"Ok, then…We're going."

The two started walking inside the entrance of the building but they suddenly noticed as a lot of people were walking outside the stadium. That was it…They were late. _That_ _was a waste of time and money_ , thought Steve… _At least I bought what Master wanted_ , thought Hwoarang…

They stepped aside when these people came close to them and Steve realized that they were talking about something. He decided to ask… "Umm…excuse me?" he said and grabbed gently a man's shoulder. The man looked at him with a frown on his face and said… "What do you want, prick?"

The blond man decided to let it pass for the time and even though he couldn't see him, he knew that Hwoarang was smiling mockingly at him…

"Do you know who did they choose in the end?"

The other man sighed and said… "None of us, the little bitch inside there made it clear that she only wants veterans. You're wasting your time by being here."

Steve nodded… "I see…Thanks."

The man didn't say anything else and followed the others. Steve smiled to himself and turned to face his friend, who was wearing the same kind of smile…

"Who would have guessed? We were actually lucky."

Hwoarang nodded… "If you want for us to continue being, you better make your way inside."

…

Lili Rochefort couldn't believe what just happened. With only a sentence from her mouth, all the contestants started leaving the stadium. She turned to see her butler and how concern he was for her. The young girl took out of her bag her white napkin and placed it gently at the corner of each one of her eyes to prevent her tears from falling. All that hard work she did…actually, she didn't do anything…was for nothing…

"Miss, why don't we go? Sitting here and crying will only ruin the beautiful face you inherited from your mother." Said Sebastian and lowered his body to be close to his mistress. Lili sighed and looked around her and at the empty place. She placed the napkin inside her bag and stood up…

"You have a point! The last thing I want is to ruin my figure. I will think of something else."

Sebastian smiled and gave her a nod. He helped her put on her jacket but as they were ready to walk outside, they heard a voice…

"Excuse me, Miss!" said Steve and noticed Lili looking at him with a serious expression…

"What is it?" she said and approached him with Sebastian following her…

"This is the place of the audition, isn't it?"

Lili looked away from him and heard Sebastian saying… "Our apologies but the audition is over and…

The young girl wasn't listening to her butler talking in her place. Her attention took a red haired man, who was standing a meter behind the blond one. She had seen him before but where? She placed her hand under her chin and tried to think…

She didn't realize as the two men were walking outside and her eyes widened… _"That was it!"_ she said in the inside…

She looked around her and saw only Sebastian being next to her… "Where are they?!"

"They just left, Miss!"

"YOU LET THEM LEAVE WITHOUT ME KNOWING ABOUT IT?!"

"M-Miss Lili?"

Lili crossed her arms and sighed irritated… "Go and stop them right now! Move it already!"

The butler nodded not wanting to displease her and made his way outside. Lili was following with slow graceful steps. She opened the door and watched Sebastian talking with them. She had in her hands the file with the contestants' names and their info. Her eyes fell on the two, who didn't appear before. She smiled…

"That red haired man was the one, who defeated that brute Asuka Kazama. And the other is that boxer of the tournament. I will be an idiot not to grab the chance of having them next to me." She said to herself and started walking again to their place...

She cleared her throat and bowed in front of them… "I apologize for my butler's behavior. He isn't supposed to talk on my behalf. Please forgive me, as well."

Steve nodded and smiled… "It's ok…Actually, both of us think that since the audition is over, it would be unfair for us to compete."

" _Who would compete? We were definitely in."_ thought Hwoarang…

Lili shook negatively her head… "Please don't remind me of this. The audition didn't even start. I had said clearly on my advertisements that I want professionals and all I saw today were mere brawlers. When I read your names in the list, my hopes were up but I was quite disappointed when you didn't appear."

"How did you know, who we were?"

Lili smiled and motioned for Sebastian to prepare the limo. The older man nodded and walked away…

"Before I tell you, do you still want to work for me?"

Steve looked at Hwoarang, who nodded and then turned to face Lili… "We do!"

"Marvelous!" she said and noticed that Sebastian brought the limousine… "What would you say for a ride around the city?"

The two men looked at each other as they witnessed the size of the car. They both agreed and followed her…

…

Sebastian helped Lili in and then, waited for the two men to walk inside as well. When they did he closed the door and walked to the driver's seat. Steve and Hwoarang were looking dumfounded around them and Lili was smiling at their faces. For an unknown reason, she found them cute. She cleared her throat and they looked at her…

"Would you like to have something to drink?"

Hwoarang sighed… "I'm not into juices, little Miss."

Lili tried to keep her cool since she needed him for a lot of reasons and said as she took out a red bottle of wine… "I'm eighteen, actually. Very young, indeed, but still an adult, right?"

Hwoarang thought about it for a second and realized that she was right… "You have a point but even though I'm not into wine either, I'll have some."

Lili nodded with a smile. She filled for him a glass of wine and gave it to him. After that, she turned to the kind Steve, as she called him in her mind… "What about you, my kind knight?"

Hwoarang's eyes widened when he heard that lame nickname and Steve was taken aback as well. He knew that women and girls found him cute and handsome but he didn't expect to be ever called a knight? Steve smiled…He liked it…

"It'd be rude to decline a beautiful girl's proposal."

Lili blushed at his comment and the man smiled at himself. Hwoarang was looking outside the window, choosing not to start laughing at Steve…

She gave Steve a glass of wine and she served some for herself… "Gentlemen, I'll introduce myself properly to you. I'm Emilie De Rochefort. I participate in the tournaments as you two do. And I know of you two because I always check out my opponents and their history."

" _So, we have another creep in the tournament?"_ Thought Hwoarang as he swallowed some wine…

"You mean the Iron Fist?" asked Steve surprised since he didn't remember any girl with a name like that…

"Yes…I'm participating there using my nickname."

"Nickname?"

Lili nodded and smiled… "That's right! Call me Lili, gentlemen."

Hwoarang looked at her and gave her a nod… "I'm going for the "Lili" thing. The other is quite long."

The other two looked strangely at him and Steve said gaining her attention… "Roger that! But do you intent in hiring us?"

Lili crossed her legs and looked at him straight in his eyes… "I, already, did when you said that you were still interested in the job."

The two men looked at each other and smiled. Steve took gently her free hand and kissed it…

" _And there goes, Steve the gigolo. She hired you already, no need to continue."_ Said Hwoarang in the inside as he rolled his eyes. However, he decided that he needed to thank her as well. He looked at her and said…

"Thanks, Miss…You won't regret it. That's not a promise, is a fact!"

Lili nodded at him with her cheeks being still red because of the blond man's bold way to express his gratitude. When Steve heard Hwoarang, he nodded as well. He had to give his best…

The young pretty girl was excited as well, since she sensed the feeling they had of wanting to do an acceptable job because they didn't want to disappoint her. She touched the hand where Steve kissed her and noticed that it was still warm. Even though, they were supposed to protect her father, for a reason she felt safe too…

"Let's work hard, then!" said Lili and raised her glass…

The other two did the same… "We'll do our best!"

…

Some time later, they arrived at her house. The two men were left with their mouths opened. Sebastian felt bad for them, since he knew the feeling. He tried to take their attention and Steve noticed him. He apologized for their behavior, since Hwoarang was still trying to figure out if the place was actually a house or a palace…

"Why don't you come inside, gentlemen? Miss Lili said that she will inform her father of your arrival."

"Uh…ok…Thank you."

The two followed Sebastian further inside and he asked them to have a seat inside the living room.

"Would you like to have something to drink? Anything you want."

Steve shook negatively his head… "No, the wine was already too much! Thank…"

Suddenly, he felt Hwoarang's punch on his shoulder and then he noticed his angry glare towards him…

"Talk on your behalf, you idiot!" he said and then turned to Sebastian… "Actually, I'm a little hungry, old man."

Sebastian smiled kindly and said… "Don't worry. You will dine with Miss Lili and her father."

Hwoarang smiled and nodded…

…

Sebastian left the living and the two men were alone…

"What do you think you're doing?"

Hwoarang rested his back on the couch and placed his hands behind his head. He glanced at Steve and decided to joke with him…

"Well…I can do what I want…I'm not a kind knight to act accordingly."

Steve sighed and smiled… "Even though, it made me happy, the "knight" thing was a little too much."

Hwoarang raised an eyebrow… "What? I was talking about the "kind" thing. How come you're kind and not me?"

"If you're kind then what am I? An angel?"

"Such sense of humor, you have there, Stevie." He said and rolled his eyes…

Steve was ready to answer back until they heard Lili talking with a man, who they assumed he was her father…

They looked at each other and stood up…

Lili Rochefort arrived in the living room, clinging next to her father and hugging his arm, she said…

"Father, these two men are the ones, who will protect you with everything they have."

The older man looked at them upside down and lowered his gaze to meet his daughter's smiling eyes…

"Honey? You know my opinion when it comes to…"

Lili pouted and said… "I know, father but I want you to be safe. You requested for me to avoid fighting and I understand it. But people are merciless out there. If something happens to you once again, I won't bear it. These two men are very experienced fighters…I mean b-bodyguards. They will protect both of us. I trust them."

The man sighed and looked at them once again…

"So?" said Lili and took her father's attention…

Not wanting to hurt his daughter's feelings, he nodded and said…

"I hope you will do your job well. We're counting on you."

Steve and Hwoarang nodded and Lili said…

"Father…You will always be safe now."

The man heard his daughter talking to him and he gave her an appreciating smile…

 **Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**IMPORTANT NOTE:** I do not own anything

 **CHAPTER 5:** The mediator's come back

Asuka Kazama used to live a "peaceful" life…well, as this Japanese girl considered her way of life peaceful. She was training with her father, who was teaching her Kazama Style Martial Arts. Yeah, that was something Asuka found completely cool, even though she was sneered at because of that from a "certain person" in the tournaments, she participated. Back then, she decided to ignore him because she had other things in her mind but she, surely, was going to save some of her time for him in the future…

She was a girl, who could be easily pleased, if only someone could give her a bunch of bums to beat up every day. However, what made her pleased was causing trouble for her parents. Asuka Kazama was a nosy child, who was meddling with other people's busyness, and didn't have any problem to admit it. Her motto always was: Fighting is the only way for justice to prevail. And it was true. That girl, honestly, believed it…However, she started to forget about this thought of hers. She participated not only in one but TWO tournaments and all that for nothing. Her parents would tell her that, she couldn't do anything about it with the way she was. Maybe her will was strong and her confidence could be considered arrogance…a lot of people would say that it was only arrogance…but still, she was only a student. No power, no one to take her seriously, not an adult and again no power…

After the sixth tournament ended, she came back to her hometown being completely devastated. She failed her exams, not that she was sure that she was going to succeed even if she was in her usual self, but still that was something that saddened her parents a lot. But what worried her father most, wasn't her failure at school but the fact that she refused to go to the dojo and train. He was confused if his child was sick or just stubborn because she didn't have it her way. On the other hand, her mother was worrying for her as a woman. She didn't take care of her body, she refused to go to her annual visit to her gynecologist and more importantly, she wouldn't eat. Every day, her mother would go to the local market to shop for the house or take Asuka's cat to the vet. She would hear whispers from people, who were saying that the neighborhood is much better from the time Asuka Kazama stopped fighting around. Whenever she would hear a comment like this, the middle aged woman, would ask kindly from someone to hold her bags for her and then, she would turn to face the commenter and solve the "misunderstanding" with…K.O. That being said, her husband had taught her some of the Kazama Style moves. How did they think Asuka had these beliefs of justice and punishment? Her mother was an advocate of these terms and that was what made her husband fall in love with her, in the first place.

…

 **Osaka…**

 **Kazama Residence…**

"You ate already, darling?"

The woman's husband nodded and stood up from the table. He thanked her for the food and she smiled. He saw her sad face expression and his lips turned downwards. He was worried about his wife. Because of their daughter, she wasn't taking care of herself due to her being worried about how she could help her only child recover. Her daughter was her weakness and would do anything for her to not see the frown above her eyes. After learning from her husband, the Kazama family's issues and his sister's specialness, she took it upon herself to not allow her child to resemble any Kazama family member. Not even her father, since she considered him too soft. However, when in family gatherings, the woman would wear her kimono and have quietly tea with the women of her husband's family. They were discussing about how Asuka was that "naughty" and nosy child and the woman would say that her father is not harsh on her. She would smile in the inside and nod to herself thinking that _"I won't allow you people to turn my child into a weird freak."_ …

He walked close to her and kissed her hair gently… "You need to pull yourself together. You won't help Asuka by being as she is."

The woman snapped his hand away from her and looked angrily at him… "You mean to sit here and just wait? It's been two months already! My child is falling apart and we're here doing nothing."

He placed his hand under his chin thinking that his wife was right. But Asuka was way too stubborn… "You're right, if only I was harsher on her, she wouldn't have this "justice" thing only in her mind."

After she heard what he said, she hit with her fist the table. A frown appeared on her face, which the man was seeing the same exactly in his daughter. Maybe, Asuka had inherited the facial structure of the Kazama family but her body measurements and face expressions was something that she "took" exclusively from her mother…

"How dare you say that!? Having the beliefs she has means that we raised her well…But ok…you could have some control over her. She respects you more than she does with me."

"No, no…It's the fact that you, mother and daughter, are exactly the same."

The woman crossed her arms under her chest and said… "And where's the bad thing here? My little girl is an angel!"

The man shrugged his shoulders and tried to reason with his wife… "Honey, ok…We're her parents and we love her **but** we both know that our daughter is everything but an angel."

The brunette middle aged woman bit her upper lip and before she was ready to say something the corner of her eye spotted Asuka walking down the stairs…

"Oh Asuka, sweetie! Good morning!" she said and walked to her side giving her a light hug, as she rested her head on her daughter's shoulder. The woman believed that if Asuka knew that she had her mother's support she would pull herself together and lighten up. The younger woman patted her mother's back and the other woman released her…

"Ah…yeah…"

"Come on, your food will get cold and I know that you enjoy it better when it's hot. That tongue of yours worries me sometimes."

Asuka gave her a smile at this. It was known that she liked spicy food way better than the Japanese cuisine. However, she shook negatively her head and said…

"Not hungry."

Her mother touched her shoulder and said looking saddened at her trying to make her daughter feel a little guilty by upsetting her own mother. "How can that be? You didn't eat since yesterday morning."

"And you haven't come to the dojo since that tournament thing ended." Said her father angrily standing opposite them… "What do you think you're doing?"

"And I'm not going to come!" she said and made her way to the kitchen…

Her parents followed her… "Asuka! Don't say such things to your father. He put all his effort and love in training you."

The young girl gave them another glance and said… "I'm not going to come again. In the end, all this practice meant nothing. So useless…"

Her father's eyes widened and he walked to her. He hit her at the back of her head and said… "Enough already! All these years your mother and I are going along with your wishes. I had enough of your childish behavior. Now you're going to listen to us, you hear me?"

Her mother nodded agreeing with her husband… "Your father is right, Asuka. I understand what you mean…You failed your exams and…"

"This is the last thing, which worries your daughter, believe me." Said the man interrupting her…

"WHAT?! Of course, I'm worried about my exams."

"Then, why weren't you coming to the dojo? To read for your exams? If that was true, you wouldn't fail them from the very beginning. You're a smart girl." He said to her crossing his arms…

Asuka stayed silent, since she didn't know what to say to her father. He was completely right. Suddenly, she felt her mother's hand on her shoulder…

"Asuka, my love…One of these men is already dead, he paid for his crimes and the other one, who caused us so difficult times, is going to get captured I assure you. Don't worry yourself…Is it fair for a young pretty girl as you to be crying here for a thing like that? Will you do them this favor?"

"M-Mom…" she whispered…

She placed her arm around her shoulder and smiled at her… "I just don't want you to lose yourself. It's ok…You may have failed your exams…you're not the only one anyway…But there are always technical colleges. You just need to find something that well…at least, to gain a little your attention."

"Even if I was to do that, we would have to pay."

"It's ok! If that means that I'm going to have back my healthy daughter all is fine, right darling?"

The man nodded… "Your mother is right. If it means for you to stop being like a zombie and get to practice again, I don't mind. I'm too young to entrust the dojo to you anyway and not to mention my ultimate fear of you turning it into a gambling fighting center."

"I'm not "that" low!"

"Is that ok, then?"

Asuka nodded and smiled to her supportive mother and then, did the same with her father and teacher… "Fine! But be sure you two, that I'll definitely pay you back."

The two parents looked at each other and rolled their eyes…

"I see, go and eat now, ok? I'll take you for shopping next."

"Tsk…So boring…" she mumbled and watched her parents leaving the kitchen…

The woman giggled remembering what her daughter said about paying them back and her husband smiled…

"That's our daughter for you" he sighed…

"She even took that side of mines" she said and touched her chest…

"That trait of hers is one of mine."

"Oh really? Then why were you saying before that, you mother and daughter, are the same?"

The man rolled his eyes and said as he was walking to the door… "That's two different things."

She nodded sarcastically and watched him as he left…

…

 **Two hours later, Osaka Market District…**

The two women, mother and daughter, had been out shopping for an hour now. Asuka was following her like a dead person. That girl was weird…How come she didn't enjoy shopping? Her mother believed that this will help her cheer up sooner…she failed…

"What should I take? A melon…or a watermelon?"

Asuka sighed since they were here for ten minutes now with her mother wondering what of the two she should buy… "You don't help me, honey."

"Mom? Whatever you take from the two, dad doesn't like it."

"It's true that he has a problem when it comes to digestion." She said and placed her hand under her chin…

Suddenly, they heard voices coming from further inside and Asuka, realizing what was going on, tightened her fists. Her mother watched her hands and then her face, which was filled with excitement. She smiled and said…

"Asuka?"

The young girl looked at her mother… "What is it?"

"Hand me the bags."

She raised an eyebrow confused… "But they're a lot, you can't…"

"Trust me…And you do what you MUST." Said the woman and pointed with her eyes to the direction, where the voices were coming from...

Asuka smiled and placed the bags on the ground. She looked at the direction and then at her mother, who was smiling sweetly at her. The young girl gave her a kiss on her cheek and ran away… "I'll be back for lunch! Buy the watermelon."

The woman waved "goodbye" and nodded…

Asuka Kazama ran the way there. If only she had her bike with her, she would make one hell of a bad ass entrance. But whatever…She arrived there and watched as these two gangs had destroyed every single store in the market. She gritted her teeth angrily. She made her way further inside and came face to face with them…

"It's been a long time, hasn't it guys?" she said and smiled…

Their eyes widened as they saw Asuka Kazama being back in business. They looked at each other without knowing what to do. She watched them backing away from her but she wouldn't make them the favor… "Why are you running away? I missed you!"

The young girl wore her light blue gloves, after she took them out from her bag, and said… "And I'm willing to show you exactly how much!"

 **Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**IMPORTANT NOTE:** I do not own anything

 **CHAPTER 6:** The trio's arrival in a rival's territory

 **Japan, Osaka…**

"Asuka? Are you done searching?"

The girl took her gaze away from her laptop, when she heard her mother's voice. She turned her head slightly to notice the older woman standing exactly behind her. Asuka shook her head and turned again her attention to the computer. The woman giggled and caressed her head…

"You don't have to rush it, ok? Your decision must be the final one."

"But I don't have…I mean…From what I'm seeing in these websites, the colleges are having. I just can't find something I'd like to do." She said unsatisfied and a sigh escaped from her lips…

Her mother placed her hand under her chin thinking that she must do something to help her daughter but she wasn't an expert when it came to these kinds of things, as well. From the distance she was and as Asuka was searching around the website, her eyes caught a certain advertisement. She brought her hands together enthusiastically, when she imagined her daughter doing that job. She touched tightly her shoulders and said… "Honey?!"

Asuka closed her ears because of her mother's loud voice. Why was she so excited anyway? Her only child was here in a pitiful situation and she was there being all happy and laughing… "What is it, mom? And can you, please, low your voice? You damned hurt my ears."

"I found it!"

"What thing?" she asked uninterested…

The woman hugged her shoulders from behind and said in a more calm voice to her… "Why don't you try to be a stylist?"

The girl's eyes widened. This woman probably didn't know her own child. She covered her face with her hands and sighed. She would be less surprised if she told her to try and be a plumber. True…She could imagine herself doing that…

"Mom…Be serious."

"But why, sweetie?"

A frown appeared above her eyes and she lowered her head to look at her lap… "Everyone would laugh at you, if you tell them that your daughter, aka me, aka Asuka Kazama, is studying to be a stylist." She said as a weak smiled appeared on her lips… "So, I should tr…MOM?! Why are you squeezing my shoulder with your nails? What's with you?"

The young girl started rubbing her shoulder when she broke free of the woman's grip, however, when she raised her head to face her, she noticed her cold and scary expression… "M-Mom…What is wrong?"

Her mother shook her head and walked normally to close Asuka's bedroom's door, since she didn't want for her husband to hear them. She sat on her bed and motioned for Asuka to do the same. She stood up from the chair she was having in front of the desk and approached her mother. She sat beside her and the woman hugged her tenderly bringing her close to her chest. Asuka was confused by what was happening. Why did she close the door? What was this expression back there? It was without exaggeration scary. And, anyway…What's the thing, mom?

"Asuka?"

"Hm?"

"How have you pictured your future…and I mean, aside from taking over your father's dojo?"

…

Asuka stayed, for a long time, silent. When she would hear the word "future", unconsciously, the first thing that would come in her mind would be, indeed as her mother said, her father's dojo. But she was right…What could she possibly do aside from that? She knew that her stubborn old man was way too young to pass her the dojo. He was just forty. Yeah…Both her parents were very young when they had her and that was always her mother's advice. _Do not do the same mistakes I did! Marry when you feel ready and have children, only if you want. You don't have to, just because you're in Japan._ As she recalled, back there she had felt somehow annoyed and asked her mother, if she, actually, didn't want to marry her father and, especially, if she didn't want to give birth to her and she was just forced to do it. Her mother slapped her, when she said that. _How dare you say that to me? You're the most precious thing I have. I would do everything for your happiness and your wellbeing._ Asuka regretted the time she opened her mouth. The woman was just giving her advice, since she wanted for her to live her life with no regrets. She wanted her to feel fulfilled. _And if it wasn't for you…I…I would have already divorced your father._ Even though, her mother said that in a humorous tone, Asuka managed to notice a hint of honesty. Her father…As she had mentioned, her mother wasn't taking her in family meetings and such. She wanted for her daughter to grow up away from the "Kazama Influence". Even if she had their powers or not. That girl, she gave birth to, was HER daughter, not another "chosen one" for them. And, well, seeing Asuka's current character, someone could say that the woman did her best.

…

"I haven't really thought of it…to say the truth."

The woman heard her child's reply and smiled… "I see…" she said and released her… "My dear, just because you love fighting that doesn't make you lose your femininity, in the same time, you understand? You are a wonderful young woman…And you know…As a secret from your mommy, I will tell you this."

Asuka smiled as she noticed her mother acting like she was telling her a secret…

"A woman can control a man, except with her mind and, also, by using her body in two ways…Number 1: Kicking his ass and Number 2: Seducing him with her sexuality and charm. Oh! After number 2, you can use number 1, as well…Umm, how do you…I mean…fighters say it…Uh…I found it! Combo!"

Asuka started laughing alongside her mother, who touched her hand…

"Listen…Choose whatever you like…But…Do not let how others picture you, confuse the real you." When she said that, the woman stood up from the bed and walked to the door. She touched the doorknob and before she was ready to open the door, Asuka said to her… "Mom?"

The woman turned to face her daughter with a smile on her face… "Yes, darling?"

"I get what you're saying. I may have confused myself with how others view me. As you said just because the others think of me as umm…for example…anyway, whatever it is…I'm forbidden to think like they do. I have a feeling that, there's still more inside of me and I want to find out. I will be a stylist."

"I'm happy for you, my child." She smiled. She opened the door and said before closing it again… "Lunch will be ready soon, don't be late."

Asuka nodded to herself and made her way to where her laptop was once again…

 **Osaka Suburbs, Rochefort Holiday House…**

For now let's leave the commoners of Osaka and travel a little outside the center of the town. Big houses, expensive stores and a pleasant environment. From all these things you could sense that another "air" existed there, an elite one. But it was only a house that made every single person in the neighborhood to go out of their houses. It was the biggest of all but that wasn't the reason they were looking so eagerly at it. From the time it was built so beautifully, there was no single person, who lived there. However, these last days something changed. A lot of trucks had been arriving carrying high class furniture into the house. Some people started to stay there but they were probably a part of the staff. At least that was what the people of the neighborhood thought. Recently, the household acquired a security system of a very high technology. A lot of security guards were wandering around the place today. The family, who was going to live there, must be very rich and important, right?

The front doors opened, when a security guard pressed the button and a huge, black limousine followed by a black jeep entered the place and made their way for the private park station the house was providing. There were a lot of cars there as well and all of them were very stylish and of course expensive. One thing leads to another, right? Both the limousine and the jeep stopped and five men stepped out of the last one. They walked close to the limousine and they were already bowing in front of the passenger's door. An old man stepped out of the front passenger's door and opened the back door...

A beautiful blonde girl stepped out of the car. She fixed her dress and flipped her hair with a snobbish smile on her face. The same time a tall young man closed the door from the other side behind him and approached the girl. When, she saw him, the snobbish smile disappeared from her face to be changed into a shy one. There was, also, a hint of pink on her cheeks and no it wasn't the blush from her makeup. The blond man smiled at her and bowed as well at her presence. The girl felt embarrassed and said...

"Please, you really do not need to do that. I feel embarrassed"

The man gave her a playful smile and said...

"I'm sorry. I was just teasing you."

The old man closed the door from where the girl stepped out and asked from both the girl and the man to follow him. Five minutes later they walked inside the big hall of the house. Maids and butlers were around the girl waiting for her commands. The girl sighed. She hoped that with going on a vacation, she will escape a little from her everyday routine but no. Everything was just like it was back in her country. So boring...That was what she was thinking. Of course a girl of her class loved luxury but her heart wanted more. However, even though she was bored with the place and the things she would be able to do here, she had something up her sleeve. That thought made her smile devilishly...

"Welcome, ma'am!" said the staff...

The girl just chuckled. If she was alone, she would start already giving orders about dinner, the decoration and how bad it was but "he" was here. She knew that she wouldn't be able to act freely and be completely herself but her happiness that he would be staying in the same house made her heart's beats run faster than ever before. However, sometimes Lili Rochefort forgot the fact that he came with her because of his job as one of the Rochefort's family bodyguards. Even though, she was the one, who hired him and the other audacious friend of his to serve her father. The old man, who was behind them stepped forward, and said to his mistress...

"Miss Lili, if you'd like, you can have a bath. You can already use it. It's ready."

The girl looked at him and said stepping forward with the staff moving aside to let her through...

"I'd love that, Sebastian."

For a moment, she turned to face Steve, who gave her an honest smile… "Steven?" he heard her calling him…

"Yes, Lili?"

The young girl walked back to him and said looking at the white perfectly cleaned floor… "Don't listen to my father…anyway…He won't be here. Choose whatever room you like and why don't you have a bath as well? The flight was pretty tiring."

Steve smiled at her concern. He started to get suspicious of the fact that Lili might have feelings towards him. When he asked Hwoarang, this jerk just started laughing and then lit up a cigarette. In the end, the poor man ignored him and he was left wondering by himself. However, he remembered what his "helpful" friend asked him the same night…

…

" _Yo, Steve?"_

 _The blond man turned his gaze away from the window and noticed his friend exhaling some smoke while looking at him… "What is it?"_

 _Hwoarang with his other hand started playing with the little white box, he had his cigarettes inside… "Even if she likes you…What are you gonna do?"_

 _Steve's lips turned downwards, since Hwoarang was completely right and that was the most annoying thing of all. Hwoarang being right! But…If he wanted to be honest with himself…He would say that he would be happy to hear it but…how was he supposed to answer her? He shook his head negatively and looked at the Korean man behind him, who was having an irritating grin on his face…_

" _I don't know…I really don't…"_

" _Hehe…" Hwoarang laughed at him, until he noticed Steve smirking at him…_

" _By the way, Hwoarang, my dear know-it-all friend, what would you do if a girl, you might not be so uninterested in, comes to tell you her feelings? I mean in our current way of living."_

 _He lit up another cigarette and stood up. He walked to the door and grabbed the doorknob. He noticed Steve's confused expression and laughed in the inside. He gave him a small mocking smile, still having the cigarette between his lips… "That's up to your imagination, dude!" he said and walked outside the room…_

…

" _That annoying guy!"_ Steve thought as he recalled the moment and tightened his fists…

"Are you ok?"

His eyes widened when he heard her voice. That was so lame, he thought. He completely forgot what Lili asked him. He touched her shoulder and she raised an eyebrow…

"Is something wrong?"

He shook his head. Thankfully, he somehow remembered what she asked him and said… "In the end, I believe that I should have this bath thing."

"See? Well…Sebastian?" she said and in an instant her butler arrived at her side…

"At your service, Miss Lili."

The blonde girl without thinking and realizing it brought her slender body slightly close to Steve's. She touched gently his chest and said turning her head to her butler's direction… "Take, Steven to one of the good bedrooms. I don't want to see him disappointed…"

"You…really…don't…"

"Steven!" Lili called his name and crossed her arms. Steve Fox, alongside Hwoarang, was tutored by Sebastian in the matter of handling his beloved mistress. One of the lessons was to "read her expressions". That one, she was having now, was one like… **"If you won't do as I said, find a place to hide!"**

Lili smiled at Steve's obedience even though that saddened her, in the same time. She didn't want for him to fear her but to love her. Could it be, then? That in this one month that this man is working for her family, she fell in love with him?

"Sorry! I shouldn't be rude, since you're showing me such kindness…And you might be right. Maybe, I'll have a bath myself."

"Good!"

The girl gave him a brief nod and smiled. She turned away from him and towards the stairs. Sebastian didn't follow her but he motioned for some of the staff to do that for him. The two men were watching her walking gracefully as always the stairs to go to her bedroom. Soon she took the corner and disappeared from their eyesight. Steve turned to Sebastian and said scratching the back of his head… "Really now…A normal bedroom would be just fine."

Sebastian gave him a weak smile and said… "Mr. Fox, Miss Lili is a very hospitable person. For her, you two, are not pictured as members of the staff. You are more like friends to her. Even if you don't believe it, she used to be a very lonely girl and that was the reason why she is so attached to her father. But now…She is happy. I can definitely tell. Her father had said that she seemed livelier, too."

"Is that so?"

The older man nodded and motioned for Steve to follow him. He led him to a room in the same floor as Lili's, since he knew that if he was to do otherwise, she was going to kill him. He stopped outside the door and said giving him the key… "Here. Miss Lili's room is the one with the white double door, in case she wants something and I'm not around."

The blond man gave him a nod and placed the key in the keyhole. He opened the door but before walking inside he heard Sebastian saying to him…

"The bath is ready for you to use as well. The lunch will be ready soon. We'll be waiting for you at the dining room."

" _Like I know where the dining room is…Whatever…_ I get it. I'll be there."

Sebastian bowed, something that made Steve feel completely uncomfortable, and walked away…

He made his way inside his room and closed the door behind him. His eyes widened. That…was…He didn't have words to describe it but only one thought crossed his mind…

" _If that is one of the good rooms, then, imagine what Lili's like."_

…

When Lili Rochefort entered her bedroom she looked around her and a smile of satisfaction appeared on her lips.

" _Father, you never let me down."_ She thought and walked to one of the couches her room was having...

Sebastian knocked on Lili's door after leaving Steve by himself and he heard her voice allowing him to come in. He walked inside and watched as Lili was sitting down on one of the couches inside her room. She was having her legs crossed and said...

"Well? How did it go? I mean you know what I'm talking about, right?"

Sebastian nodded and said...

"I know, Miss...It was all a success. We managed to get what you wanted."

Lili smiled...

"So? What is that that "we" managed?"

"Miss, this envelope in front of you, has the photos you asked for." He said showing her the envelope...

She looked in front of her and her gaze fell on an envelope placed on the coffee table in front of her. She lowered her body and took it in her hands. She opened it carefully and took out a bunch of photographs. She started looking at them and a smile crossed her pink colored lips. She threw the pictures on the table but some of them, well almost all of them fell on the ground and Sebastian rushed to gather them. Lili relaxed her back on the sofa and laughed...

"Ahh...Hehe...Fantastic! Absolutely perfect. That friend of yours made an acceptable job, Sebastian. Be sure to award him accordingly." She said resting her head on her hand...

Sebastian stood up after gathering the photos and said...

"He's not my friend, Miss. You asked from me to hire him."

Lili frowned irritated...

"Whatever it is."

Sebastian watched his mistress' satisfactory smile and said...

"But even though, you didn't like the idea of travelling here, Miss. You seem to be rather excited."

Lili was playing with her hair and after hearing these words of his, she raised an eyebrow and looked at him...

"You think? Truth to be told when I learned that father bought this house here in this town I believed it was pretty useless, since I found that move of his just a waste of money. It's not like he bought a house in Hawaii or in the Bahamas. We're just in a commoners' town. I still wonder why he only allowed me to come to this place if I wanted vacation...But at least, I…. "

For a moment she stopped what she was saying and Sebastian looked strangely at her...

"Miss?" he asked to gain her attention...

Lili's annoyed expression disappeared from her face and she smiled. Sebastian was clueless as to what this smile meant...

"What I wanted to say was that since father made me to come here, I guess that I should at least entertain a little myself."

Sebastian realized what she meant and what this kind of entertainment was. It was something that had to do with the photographs Lili asked from him to find. However, he decided to not continue with that kind of discussion and said...

"It's relieving that you found something to occupy yourself with already, Miss. Your father will be at ease after learning this."

Her eyes widened. She stood up suddenly from the couch and said kind of scared...

"Was father worried for me?"

Sebastian smiled and nodded. He was aware that Lili and her father shared a unique relationship, especially from Lili's side. She was devoted to her father as no one else...

"As always, Miss."

Lili brought her hand to her chest and lowered her head. She smiled, thinking of her father's charming face. It was true that he was quite young for him to have a child of this age but as he said one day to his daughter, he was afraid that if he wouldn't marry her mother when he met her, someone would have taken her from him. Also, a lot of women after her mother's death, were aiming for him but Lili was always a strong opponent. It wasn't like her father didn't have any mistresses and she was fine with it as long as no one of them tried to take her mother's place...

"Oh father...I'm so grateful for giving birth to me."

A tear fell from her eye but when she noticed it she wiped it and tried to change the subject not wanting to reveal her weak side...

"By the way, are you informed as to when Hwoarang is coming?"

Sebastian fixed his glasses and said...

"Your father needed him, since he was going to appear in a party this morning, he was invited. Anyway, he will be here in the evening. He was going to have Mr. Fox with him as well but he didn't want you to be by yourself."

Lili blushed once again in the mention of Steve's name. His handsome face and tall beautiful figure appeared in her mind. After realizing that she was zoned out again, she cleared her throat and said...

"Ok...Umm...Thank you, Sebastian. I'll have my bath now and I'll come for lunch when I'm finished."

Sebastian nodded and excused himself...

…

 **Osaka…**

 **Kazama Residence…**

"That was so good, mom!" said Asuka as she was ready to stand up from the table…

"Asuka, thank your mother."

The girl shook her head and placed her hand around her mother's shoulder… "I prefer to give her a kiss." She said and kissed her mother on her cheek. The woman smiled and touched her hand. She was happy that her daughter cheered up and especially because she was the one, who helped her…

Asuka Kazama walked away from the kitchen but her father managed to catch up with her… "Asuka?" he called her…

She turned her body to see her father having his arms crossed and looking at her with a frown…

"What is it, dad?"

"Your mother told me of your decision and that relieved me. It was about time for you to cheer up. But now…you must come to the dojo. You know I'm right."

She nodded. She would definitely go but for now she had other things in her mind… "Don't worry, dad! I might not be able to come as usual as I did in the past but I have a reason for that. I want to work to be able to pay you back."

"Enough with that…You are my daughter, my child. I, still, want to provide for you and it's not like you ever asked anything from me. What about that then?"

"I don't know…It's a lot of money."

"See? You said it by yourself. Even if I let you go and find a part time job, it will be ages for you to pay me back."

She took her gaze away from her father's when she heard him saying those things. He was so annoyingly right! Her father wasn't taking his pressuring stare from her and she looked at the clock on the wall opposite her. It was still afternoon but not a bad time for a stroll around the city…Correction…an "Asuka Kazama Stroll" around the city. Use your imagination to find out what this means. She looked at the floor and her father took a confused face expression…

"What's wrong?" he asked her…

"Umm…I'll go outside for a walk."

"But…It's afternoon."

The girl waved her hand to her father and started walking to the hall of the house and to the entrance door. Her father was muttering different reasons for her to stay at home but she was barely listening to what he was saying. She maybe have taken decisions about how she was going to move on with her life but she still needed a way to make this "life plan" of hers work. She stood in front of the shoe rack and chose her favorite pair of snickers. She tried to wear them, supporting her body by placing her hand on the closer wall…

"Asuka, listen to me!"

"Not now, dad! Tell mom, that I won't be late." She said and opened the door to walk outside the house. The man sighed desperately and he was the one to close the door his daughter left open…

The girl heard the noise of the closing door and smiled. Good thing, she escaped from her father's ranting. She walked to the garage and saw her bike leaning at the wall. It's been such a long time. She caressed the bike's saddle and noticed the dust…Indeed, it's been a long time. She cleaned the dust from her hand by rubbing it on her T-shirt. So ladylike, huh? She was so in the mood of a wannabe stylist…NOT.

She crossed her hands and shook her head. She wanted to ride her bike but decided against it. She needed to clean it, first. She took out her cellphone and called a number…

"Mom? Didn't he tell you? I'll have a walk. Uh…Can you clean my bike for me? Oh, come on? Thank you, you're as always the best."

She dropped the call and placed the phone inside her pocket. As she was ready to walk outside the house, in front of her appeared a small white cat. She heard the familiar "meow" of her pet cat, which she called "Neko-chi". Asuka smiled and placed her hands on her thighs leaning closer to the cat…

"Neko-chi? You've grown up!"

The cat approached her further and Asuka took her in her arms… "Next to it, you, also, got fatter." She rolled her eyes and sighed. What was her mother feeding her? On the other hand, she wasn't in the position to say anything, since the cat was her own responsibility. The cute cat started rubbing affectionately her furry head on her neck making her giggle… "Neko, stop that!" she said between laughs...

At this time, she took a decision…She placed the cat more comfortably inside her arms and said… "What about you join me on that walk, huh?"

She didn't, of course, wait for any kind of response or better…reaction from the cat, which was still rubbing her head on her neck, and they walked out outside the yard of the Kazama Residence…

…

 **Osaka, Rochefort Mansion…**

Lili stood up from the bathtub and walked out of it. Drips of water were falling on the floor from her naked body. She wrapped her hair with a towel and after that she wore her light pink bathrobe and walked out of the bathroom. She fell on her "queen sized bed" and in an instant the towel from her head unwrapped with her blond locks falling on each side of her head. She sighed...There were so many things she wanted to do here. Spend time with Steve and, of course, mess with Asuka Kazama. That was her first priority but she was willing to drop it if there was a day when Steve would ask her on a date. She closed her eyes and for a while she drifted into sleep...

...

Knock, Knock!

"Ma'am? Are you alright?"

Lili's eyes snapped open. She rubbed her eyes and answered with a loud voice at her maid's voice...

"I'm fine. I'll be there in some minutes. Can you please now leave?"

"Yes, ma'am!" said the maid and left...

Lili sighed when she heard her walking the stairs down and stayed on the bed...

" _What kind of dream was that?"_ she thought...

She smiled and closed her eyes again for a while...

"Not that it was something bad. But it's still weird…B-But is there a chance for it to come true?…Uhh…" She said to herself...

She stood up and dressed herself. She decided to wear something casual inside the house. Well, something like Lili would think that it's casual for her standards. Then, let's leave it into your imagination...

She dried her hair and combed it. She then made her way in the dining hall. Her heartbeats started rising when she saw Steve having already his lunch. She walked there and when he noticed her, she was already there. Sebastian pulled the seat for her to sit and Steve watched her as she did. He wiped gently his mouth with a napkin and said apologetically...

"Forgive me, Lili! I would be waiting for you but I was so damn hungry."

She smiled and said dismissing him...

"You don't have to apologize. I was the one late and of course you wouldn't let yourself starve because of me."

Steve nodded...

"Thanks...but I needed to apologize anyway. You're the woman of the house, right? I shouldn't have been eating without you present here."

"I understand what you mean but, really now, you don't have to be so considerate in things that I'm involved."

Steve raised an eyebrow...

"What...do you mean with that?"

Lili tightened her grip around her fork and said nervously...

"I mean...I don't want to trouble you any further. You are already stressed from the fact that you must be on alert to protect my father and myself and you try really hard for that reason. So, do you get me now?"

Steve nodded and continued eating his food...

"But, I'm sorry, I forgot to ask you earlier...Are you enjoying the food? Is it in your tastes?" said Lili...

He lowered his glass of water and smiled at her. Lili couldn't understand why he smiled. He then touched her hand making her blush feverishly and said...

"You said before that you don't want to trouble me any further. Don't you think that this should be my line?"

"Huh? What are you saying?" said a confused Lili...

"All of that, I mean you hiring us and giving us such a nice payment and not to mention that we live in an awesome house…And on top of that, you and your father are from the kindness people I've ever met…And, of course, I believe that there's no reason to even mention the beautiful mistress, who lifts my spirits everyday…Uh…I mean you!"

Lili didn't say anything but just looked inside her plate. Steve lowered his head to get her attention but even though she noticed him, she didn't want to show him her embarrassing face, so she said...

"I think I'll go out for a while...Umm...would you like to join me?"

Steve rested his head on his hand and thought about it...

"Oh yeah sure...I have nothing else to do anyway." he said cheerfully...

However, that wasn't what Lili wanted to hear. She frowned but tried successfully to hide it and said...

"If you don't want to then, don't force yourself. You're not my butler or anything."

"There's no problem...I want to come with you, that's why I said it."

Lili took a dreamy face and an idiotic smile. She had started to realize her feelings for him, so she couldn't help it, right?

" _He wants? Maybe, this staying here will be the most romantic ever in my life."_

Steve was looking confused at her... _"What's with the dreamy look? I guess she has a lot in mind for shopping...Poor me!"_

Lili stood up and said happily at him...

"Well then, I'll go get some things I may need and I'll meet you at the entrance, ok?"

Steve nodded and watched as she excused herself with Sebastian following her behind. Lili was so happy and enthusiastic that she was walking really fast the stairs to her room, with poor Sebastian trying to catch up. You should be more considerate of your personal butler, Lili. He's of some age after all...

Lili walked inside her room and took out her new shoes, which she bought especially to match this outfit. She then proceeded to do her makeup. However, it was the first time making it by herself but Steve was waiting she didn't want to give the wrong impression. In his eyes, she wanted him to see her as a normal girl, he would date. She managed to have an acceptable result in within twenty minutes and believe it, this was a new personal record for her. She stood up from her seat in front of the toilet and asked Sebastian's help, for the first time in history, in choosing her handbag and the appropriate parasol. The sun today in Osaka would be a really bad influence on Lili's fair skin. After that they walked outside making their way in the entrance and there they found Steve, waiting impatiently resting his body on the wall. One of the servants opened the door and the two walked outside...

Sebastian had prepared for them one of the cars and Steve after thanking him walked to opened the door for Lili. She bowed and walked inside. Steve smiled and made his way to the driver's seat. He turned on the engine and before they left only a simple thought entered Lili's mind… _"Oh father, I'm so thankful you decided to take Hwoarang with you!"_

…

 **Osaka, Downtown…**

Asuka Kazama having her cat in her arms was strolling around the city for an hour now…

No gangs…

No brawls…

No everything…

A sigh escaped her lips and she looked at the ground. She was so damned bored but she didn't want to go home and not to mention that this fat cat was starting to make her sneeze. She had to, at least, rest for a moment. She looked at her left and noticed a park, which was full of people. Were they having a fair or something? She thought…She smiled and made her way there. If that was the case, she would both entertain herself and grab a snack. When she arrived, she realized that, indeed, there was a fair taking place. How come her mother didn't know of this? She was always into that kind of stuff. Anyway…

She took a ham sandwich and some cola and found a quiet place inside the park to eat it. She spotted a big tree and after glancing at her cat, which was still rubbing her neck, made her way there… _"What kind of fetish is this cat having? Can't I have someone normal inside my family? I had this hope upon this creature but…screw that."_

She placed carefully her pet on the grassy ground and sat down beside it. She gave her cat a smile and placed the ham inside her mouth. She noticed the cat preparing herself for something…Asuka glanced at her sandwich and then back at the cat…The animal was preparing an attack but Asuka Kazama wouldn't allow herself to lose even on an animal. No way!

"Neko? That's mine not yours…You already ate, anyway."

She sighed… "Don't give me that look, ok? Mom said that she fed you and I saw your plate back at the house, so shut it, and let me eat."

Like she understood what she told her, the cat turned away from Asuka and started cleaning herself…

…

"Here's nice, I suppose." Said Lili and smiled at the handsome man beside her…

Steve wasn't expecting to hear that from her. He would be sure that she would be more the type of those "cocktail parties" or how they were called…

Well, all in all, he was expecting everything else than that. He nodded at her and she said again noticing his strange to her expression…

"Is everything alright? Are you feeling unwell?"

The man noticed the genuine concern in the girl's voice and that warmed his heart… _"This is bad…"_ he thought…

"No…I'm ok…I was just a little taken aback."

"What do you mean?" she asked and started walking further inside…

"Well…you see…been grown up in the place you did, I imagined that you would be more of the "party" type…That's all."

Lili smiled… "I can't deny that I enjoy them, as well. Is that really bad? Is this telling you anything about my character?"

He shook negatively his head… "No…Actually, I hate that "stereotypes" thing."

"Really?"

"I can give you an example, if you want."

Lili nodded and he started saying… "You see, let's take Hwoarang, for now. In the surface, he seems as a rude guy, with no manners or completely callous but truly…He's a very kind person and considerate about other people's feelings. You maybe haven't seen this side of his…but believe me…There is."

"I see…I'm curious to see that."

Steve laughed and she said… "But I definitely prefer a place, where people gather and enjoy themselves for their own reasons. All these parties, my father was taking me with him were all about a big job someone got, about an engagement or marriage. Most of the times, I was congratulating people without knowing the reason. Who knows? I may have congratulated someone for killing a person…I hate myself even thinking of it."

The man placed his hand on his mouth to hold himself back from laughing, however, Lili noticed this… "Feel free to laugh, if you want."

He shook his head and motioned for her to continue…

"But there's this thing…even though, I'm very good at it, I may say…that I really can't stand."

"What do you mean?" he asked her…

"Those…Those fake smiles and laughs…For an unknown reason, it gives me both shivers and scares me."

Steve gave her a nod. Who didn't hate that thing? "You're completely right, Lili! Actually, who doesn't hate that?"

She gave him a giggle and he looked at her confused… "You sure are very innocent, Steven." She said and placed her hand gently on his shoulder…

The man decided to not continue the subject and when he was about to say something to her, he noticed her as she was looking persistently at something or better, as Steve noticed…someone… "Lili?"

The young girl had a playful smile on her lips but it disappeared in an instant when Steve called her… "Yes?"

"Is anything wrong?"

She shook her head negatively and turned in front of her once again… "I just spotted an acquaintance. Would you mind if I give her a greeting?"

Steve shook his head and said… "Why would I mind? Let's go, except if you want to go by yourself."

"Certainly not! I can't wait to introduce you to her."

…

"Neko?! I said sit. Sit!" she commanded but the only thing the cat did was to yawn…

Her father kept telling her that this isn't a dog and the only thing a cat does is sleeping and, definitely, eating. Asuka shook her head and said to him that she had made her "play dead" once before. The only thing the man did back there was to…leave her alone…

"No, that's not it! Do it properly, already." Said Asuka again pointing her finger at the cat, until she bit her for ruining her sleep…

"Ouch! Stupid cat…" she gritted her teeth and started licking her finger…

…

"You're not having a good relationship with animals, have you?" said a voice mockingly…

Unfortunately for her, Asuka knew who it was. That irritating bitch, again. Enough already! How many times did she want her ass kicked? Is she a masochist or what? She noticed her eyebrow twitching and that wasn't a good sign. The girl stood up and faced the blonde younger woman…

"Are you my stalker or anything? I'm thinking of taking some restrictive measures against you."

Lili crossed her arms… "Heh…Shouldn't I be doing that? You're a complete eyesore. How come others didn't pull those measures? As I remember you are quite troublesome for the people here."

Asuka shook her head, since she believed that she didn't have a good feeling about this… "I should be going."

"Wait!" said Lili and raised her hand. Asuka looked at her and saw her snobbish smile… "Allow me to introduce you my friend Steve Fox. Steven?"

The man turned to face her and said… "Yes?"

"This…umm…woman? Is called Asuka Kazama."

"K-Kazama?!" said Steve and pointed his finger at her…

Both Lili and Asuka figured that his reaction was based on the fact that she was Jin Kazama's cousin…

"You are…"

"I know, I know…That jerk's cou…"

"The hot girl that Hwoarang fought against." He said and smiled…

Asuka was left with widened eyes. It was surprising that he didn't react like that because of the reason she thought but then… _"Who is Hwoarang?"_

Lili was equally confused but it was another thing that irritated her more… _"Who is hot?!"_

"Lili, what's wrong?"

The young girl flipped her hair and looked away… "Nothing…Don't worry about it."

" _She's definitely mad and I guess I know the reason…That idiot Hwoarang!"_ He thought. To say the truth,Hwoarang was the one, who was calling her hot and all that because he didn't want to even pronounce that surname of hers. It would be like cursing your own self. That being said, he passed the way of calling her onto Steve as well and look at what happened now…

Asuka Kazama raised her head and crossed her arms... "I would prefer to be called by my name."

"Uh…Sorry! Nice to meet you, Asuka."

"Yeah…I need to go now…" she said and turned away. Lili was too angry to stop her… "I was supposed to be looking for a job anyway." She muttered…

Lili's eyes widened, when she heard Asuka's last words and she unconsciously stopped her with her voice… "A minute there! P-Please…"

The brunette sighed and rolled her eyes. What did she do to deserve this? She turned her head once again… "Say it!"

"I noticed you saying that you're looking for a job."

Asuka nodded… "Your point?"

"What would you say, if I hire you to be my companion and if needed my bodyguard?"

"Lili?" said Steve confused. Wasn't this his job?

The Japanese girl didn't say anything… "I really need to WORK! So, stop kidding around."

A frown appeared above Lili's blue eyes… "What makes you think I'm kidding? You can ask Steven. He's my father's bodyguard but for now he accompanies me until my father arrives. I'm paying well!"

Asuka looked at the blond man, who gave her a nod. She crossed her arms. For a moment, she thought that if she had to agree she would have to tolerate her idiocy and whims but then that blonde stuck up bitch was rich enough to give her the money she wanted. She sighed not knowing what to do. Lili Rochefort took out of her bag one of her cards and gave it to Asuka, who took it confused in her hands…

"Here's my card. I'm aware of your dilemma. I will give you some time to think, ok?"

The older woman nodded being completely defeated and Lili said once again motioning for Steve to follow her… "Be sure to reply until tomorrow morning."

"HUH?!"

The other two ignored her but the blond man stopped for a moment… "By the way, Miss Kazama…"

"What?" she said angrily…

"Your cat is missing." He said pointing to the place where he last time saw the cat…

Asuka's eyes widened and turned her head behind her. The cat was nowhere to be seen. She looked around the area but still no sight of hers. Steve felt bad for the girl and for a moment he thought of offering his help until Lili stopped him. He nodded and followed her lead…

She brought her hands on her face and felt her eyes getting teary… "Neko…where the hell are you?"

…

 **Osaka, Airport…**

A tall man walked to the airport's garage as he was supposed to. He saw his beloved bike standing between two SUVs. A grin appeared on his lips. Even between two stupid expensive cars…His "goddess" was the one, who was taking the whole attention. What could you say? Was it maybe that his name was written on the bike? He laughed to himself…It definitely was a possibility…

With a small backbag on his back, he hopped on the bike and made his way to the exit…

He smiled when the Japanese evening air hit his face…Now, it was this town's turn to welcome his greatness…

 **Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**IMPORTANT NOTE:** I do not own anything

 **CHAPTER 7:** Boy on bike meets Girl on bike

A car, with the monogram "R" placed above the front of the car hood, was being parked at the side of the road. The place had a lot of trees and the sky was dark because of the night. No one could see Steve Fox, who wanted to pee, being behind a tree trunk doing his little "job". It was true that, whenever Steve was stressed about something, he had to suffer by problems such as this one. That being said someone could ask… What was the reason he was stressed? Didn't he come here on vacation? True… Let's go back one hour ago and find out…

…

 **One hour ago…**

As Asuka Kazama left panicking to look for her cat, Steve gave her with turning a little his head a last glance. He hoped thatshe will manage to find it. He nodded to himself and turned his head in front of him. His eyes widened as he noticed Lili staring at him with an expression, he had never seen coming from her. Where is the "Sebastian Dictionary" when you need it? He thought to himself…Or Hwoarang? He was getting her mad, once in a while. She may have possibly looked at him in this way once before.

He gave her a weak smile and noticed that this got her even more irritated. Suddenly, she stopped walking and he did the same. He opened his mouth while thinking of what he was going to say. However, she was the one, who spoke first, without even looking at him…

"I will go get some ice-cream. Do you want some, as well?"

"Umm…I'll go for you, don't worry, just tell me wh…" he tried to say…

"I want to go."

Steve sighed thinking that there's no way he will make Lili talk to him or forgive him. Suddenly, he realized that he didn't have to wait for a chance but simply do the question he wanted… "Lili?"

"What?" she said and searched for her purse inside her expensive bag…

"Why are you…mad at me?"

As Lili found what she wanted, she brought her gaze back to Steve. He noticed her face expression. She had a sarcastic half-smile on her face and a frown above her eyes…Another expression, he couldn't read…

"Mad at you? Why?"

Steve didn't say anything and looked at the ground. He tightened his fists not knowing what to do. Lili closed her eyes. She wasn't in the mood anymore. She put her purse back into her bag and turned her body to walk back. Steve noticed her walking passed him and turned confused his body to see her. Lili stopped and wondered for a moment, if she should say that… "However, there's something that quite upsets me."

He raised an eyebrow. What was it? He thought. Steve believed that she would immediately say that she's mad at him or angry or whatever her feelings were…

"And that is?

Lili sighed and started walking again… "Let's go back…"

"Ok…As you wish."

…

Steve sighed remembering what happened back there. And he wasn't even in the mood to go back to the car with the way Lili was. The atmosphere was awkward between them and he could feel her negative vibes all over his body. However, he didn't have another choice. He didn't want to seem as a weakling in front of her. They had to talk but how was he going to approach her? The young woman was a very stubborn girl. And what if she in the end had feelings for him? How was he going to respond? He knew that this would make him happy but then? For a moment, he wished that he would be more like Hwoarang. And he meant his "surface self". Bold, not caring of how others feel and want everything to go your way. But no! Steve would hate himself if he was like that. He tightened his fists and decided to "confront" her…

Let's see how Lili was feeling…

The girl couldn't stop biting her nails. And they were so tidily and beautifully sharpened. Her visit to the spa was, as it seemed, a waste of time. Lili didn't want to be misunderstood. Her appearance was always perfect. Having or not a person, who she wanted to impress. Even though, now she had…or not…As it seemed, there was a chance for Steve to be much more of an idiot than Hwoarang. At least, the last one was always clear and honest with his wishes or better whims. However, she wouldn't give up on him. Steve preferred "hotness"…not that she acknowledged Asuka Kazama as hot but he did…over "elegance", right? She could do that without any problems. On the other hand, Lili thought for a moment that she could be both elegant and…umm…hot…in the same time. She hated the idea, since the last thing she wanted was to wear clothes that they wouldn't complement her in the way she wanted.

She was deep in her thoughts, however, she managed to realize that Steve just opened the door. She watched him as he was positioning himself to the driver's seat and put the seatbelt. He turned his head to her direction and she, immediately, turned her head at the opposite one. Steve sighed and she did the same. Managing the last piece of courage he had, he touched her hand and startled her. Steve didn't remove his hand and Lili looked at him this time, taking a confused expression…

"Is there something you need with me?" she asked him…

"You could say that." He answered and took his hand away as Lili glanced at his action. A frown appeared above his eyebrows and said… "Lili, I will say this. Maybe, I completely misunderstood things but this is how I feel. That girl…Asuka Kazama, I mean…It's not me that finds her attractive. Those were Hwoarang's words."

Lili was happy and relieved to hear that but she tried to not show her enthusiasm, yet. She had to know his intentions… "So? How come you assumed that this is what bothered me? Who knows? Maybe, is one of my usual complexes of wanting to be the only one considered "pretty"."

Steve shook his head negatively. He took of the seatbelt and placed his arm around her shoulder… "That is not true. Lili."

"Hm?"

Steve removed his hand and touched his face. He brought his gaze back at hers. He noticed the slight look of expectation she had… "My heart is beating fast and my face is hot…I'm too embarrassed right now, you know." He said and a weak smile appeared on his lips. Lili noticed this time as he was scratching the back of his head. She, herself, felt her heartbeat raising…The girl was clueless as to what he was embarrassed about or what he wanted to tell her but for a reason, the situation was really exciting…

"Steven? Please, c-continue…"

The blond man took his hands with hers and decided to make the next step…

…

 **Osaka, Kazama Residence…**

Asuka Kazama entered the yard of her house. She looked at the garage, noticing her fresh cleaned bike, but she passed this quickly. She opened the door, which led to the backyard and started looking. The poor girl had looked the whole park to find her cat but there was no sight of her. She even asked some of the people there. Her mother being inside the kitchen noticed from the window, which was facing the backyard, her daughter like she was looking for something but she got worried when she witnessed the sad and desperate look in her eyes. She touched her chest and walked to her place…

"Asuka, darling? What's wrong?"

The young girl touched her mother's shoulders and a tear escaped her eyes… "Mom, tell me, mom…Is Neko here? Did she come back?"

The woman's eyes widened… "You lost her?! But you never took your eyes of her."

Asuka scratched lightly the back of her head… "Due to some circumstances, I actually…"

"She's not here. Did you search well?"

She nodded… "I searched the whole neighborhood and I can't still find her."

The older woman nodded and gave her a light hug… "I get it. Go look downtown, where the market is. Who knows? Maybe, she smelled something. I will let your father know and we're going to search together."

Asuka nodded… "Good idea! I'll do that."

Her mother nodded and patted her on her shoulder. Asuka walked quickly back at the garage. She unlocked her bike and hopped on it. She tried to position herself right, since it's been a while for her to use it. She slowly drove it outside the house and like she was driving for her life, she made her way to the downtown…

…

 **Osaka, Highway…**

Hwoarang was still driving his bike. The excited smile had disappeared from his face, since he realized that when he would go home, he would see Lili acting all high and mighty ordering him around and Steve whining about his feelings for her and if she likes him back. So bothersome and irritating. He pursed his lips as he remembered that once again. For a moment a sign took his attention… "Downtown, two kilometers." He read it and smiled this time. He decided to go have a bite and some booze before facing these two annoying people. And aside from that, his stomach was begging him for some attention. When he spotted the corner, he turned his bike's wheel and raised his speed once again…

…

 **Osaka, close to Downtown…**

" _I didn't know that we lived so far away from the market. I'm running out of breath."_ Asuka Kazama thought as she unconsciously noticed that she was driving her bike much slower than before. She stopped, when she noticed that she was in the center of the market. Of course, the stores were closed but a lot of restaurants and local pubs were open. For a moment she thought of asking some people there but then, she realized that being drunk they surely wouldn't know. She stayed at her place for a moment, just holding her bike. She looked around her and then at the sky.

" _Was the market always so dark at night?"_ She sighed. That would make it even more difficult for her to find her cat. She looked at her front and then at the way she came. She hopped on her bike once again and started driving even more inside the market…

…

In an instant, due to how fast he was driving, Hwoarang arrived at the center of the town and he was very close to the market. He smiled when he entered the more spacious place, being built in that way because of the people. He didn't lower his speed however, something that he was going to regret…

He was looking at his left and right for any possible worthy to enter pub or something. He dropped the food case, since he made the decision that he preferred to be drunk, when seeing them. He looked at his left and noticed a familiar pub's name. That Maria chick opened a club here, as well? She had it good with busyness, right? He nodded at himself thinking of the beautiful woman, who he still couldn't realize that she was married and had a kid. Her man sure was a lucky guy…

Asuka Kazama, while she was driving, noticed that pub, as well. She remembered her mother telling her that a very flashy woman was the owner and that she used to be a model. In the end, the only thing her mother wanted was to gossip. The girl nodded and sighed to her mother's "hobbies". Well, who knows how she will change when she grows up? She turned her gaze in front of her and felt like there was something in the distance…Something that it was getting closer…

" _OH NO!"_ she thought and turned with all the strength she had her bike's wheel…

…

Hwoarang managed to stay on his bike using his strong legs as his support. They are going to hurt tomorrow, he thought. He touched his heart and noticed how fast it was beating. Wanting to relax himself he placed the bike on the sidewalk and sat down beside it. Due to his shock, he had completely forgotten about the other person, until the time he realized that he needed a cigarette and accidentally looked in front of him… _"Oh fuck!"_ he said to himself…

He stood up and rushed to the girl's side. She was laying down on the ground a little away from her bike. He started panicking but he wasn't a coward. He wasn't going to leave the girl all alone and abandon her. He touched her but she didn't move…It's getting worse. He carefully tried to turn her, to see her face to face, fearing of any possible serious bruises and when he saw her face he noticed her closed eyes…

" _Did I kill her? What should I do?"_

His hand was trembling. Well duh! He was afraid that he killed a person, and someone he thought quickly at the back of his head that he had seen somewhere. However, the last thing he cared about now, was any possible meeting with her. He swallowed hard and brought his hand to her neck searching for her carotid. Thankfully, she was alive. He let out a relieving sigh. He picked her up with his arms and led her to the sidewalk next to his bike. He took out the sack he was having with him, put it on the ground and after doing that, he carefully placed her head on it. He was on his knees biting his upper lip. He looked at her upside down. There were some light scratches and bruises but nothing serious. On the other hand, that wouldn't be serious, if she was a fighter. He started panicking again…

" _Relax Hwoarang, relax my boy! If she was that hurt she would be dead."_ What he was saying to himself made no sense, since she could have a possible inner injury…

Still, being on his knees, he crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow. He was wondering if…it was a good idea to…search the other parts of her body. He commented on his mind that, well… she was someone, who could catch his attention. He shook his head and decided on what was the right thing to do…He was going to look into her body. He started from her legs. Thankfully, he wouldn't have to stand up, since she was short enough. He gently started caressing her right leg and did the same with the left one. He noticed the smooth skin but, also, that her legs were quite physically fit. He left her legs and moved a little more up. He pursed his lips…

"Even though, it's quite…tempting…I won't search this…umm…area of hers."

!

"GOOD THING, YOU WON'T!" said Asuka Kazama as she raised her upper body and threw him her most favorite punch or as she called it "The Kazama Punch"…

"Gah! What the…" he said as the punch sent him away from her body…

"You damned pervert!" she said and tried to stand up using as much strength as she could. Hwoarang pulled himself up without any problems and approached her…

"Who are you calling a pervert, you bitch!?"

"The one in front of me! Tsk… _Wasted good looks…_ " after saying that, this thought crossed her mind…

The man sighed and made a step back. He touched his head, which started to hurt from the punch she gave him on his head. She raised an eyebrow and crossed her hands below her chest… "I didn't hit you that hard! Stop pretending… _I didn't have much strength anyway._ "

Hwoarang didn't say anything back and fell on his knees. He touched with his hands the ground and started breathing uncontrollably. Asuka released her arms, suddenly, feeling guilty. It wasn't like he was touching her in a lecherous way. She noticed from the way he was searching her that he only checked for any possible fractures or bruises. She frowned and walked quickly to his side. She knelt in front of him and said…

"Umm…I know that you were just trying to help me but it took me by surprise…I'm sorry for the punch, I mean."

A smirk appeared on his lips, something that confused her. _Did he forgive me, already?_ She thought and noticed that he was bleeding from the corner of his eyebrow…

"You're bleeding! Let me h…"

Suddenly, she felt his two strong hands around her arms and he pushed her gently but in the same time in a forceful way back on the ground. He smiled at her and she rolled her eyes in the same time. In the end he was a pervert, she realized. However, she felt no kind of danger coming from him…How strange, huh?

"Since, you're ok and quite…strong." He said as he touched his eyebrow and witnessed the blood… "I believe that I can make my…temptation…reality."

"What?! Let me go!" she shouted and tried to break free from his grip, even though she didn't have the appropriate strength. The young man smirked at her and she stopped her useless movements. He shifted himself on top of her and Asuka started to make her prayers…

A sigh escaped his lips as he saw her stiff expression… "Hey…Relax…You can relax."

Asuka looked at him and asked him shyly… "You won't rape me, will you?"

He loosened his grips on her arms and shook his head… "No, I won't…"

"Phew…That's a…" she tried to say but then…

Hwoarang brought his body close to hers and his head inches away from her own. She swallowed hard and she felt herself stiffen up once again. He was so close that she could only feel him around. She lost any communication with the rest of the world…There was only that irritating guy…Like she was aware that it would happen, she felt his lips on her own…Truth is that…It was like an accidental touch…

" _Is this what I'll call" my first kiss"? Am I that lame?"_ she started thinking, until the man on top of her decided to lead things on…

Their foreheads touched each other. Hwoarang was trying with all he had to make her open her mouth. What a stubborn girl? Like she would let him? Keep dreaming pretty boy. He, suddenly, pulled away and said… "Will you open your damned mouth already?"

"Huh?"

"An opening!" he said quickly when he saw her opening her mouth…

Asuka Kazama felt his hot tongue embracing in a confusing way her own. It was a first for her to be kissed like that…and being kissed in general. Unconsciously, without knowing how she did that, she started to return his kiss. He smiled at this and wished that they could be in a more private place. What a timing, huh? He brought his hands on her face and touched her cheeks. They were so hot. She brought her hands on his back and pulled him close to her. Hwoarang smiled to himself, when he felt her hands on his body. But that smile disappeared when she bit his lip. He knew that she did it in a playful way but why did she have to put so much force on it. Yeah…in a part he was right but there was another side to it, which was called "payback". He decided to return the favor and started nibbling on her upper lip…

" _Is he imitating me?"_ she thought…

This went on for some "endless" seconds, until a voice stopped it…

"What are you punks doing, here?!" said a middle aged man, making the other two look at him…

Asuka, however, took her gaze away in an instant and hid herself inside Hwoarang's chest. In contrast to hers, his heart was beating normally. She tightened her grip on his shirt and heard his voice… "You calm down." He whispered first at her… "What do you want, old man?"

"Go to do your lewd things elsewhere. Leave this place!"

Hwoarang laughed at him… "Is that really it or did we get you that hard down there that you're afraid to go back to your wife? You're afraid that she will think that you're cheating on her?"

"Please, stop it!" she said in a low voice, which he managed to hear…

"How dare you speak to your elders like that? I'll report you." Said the man making his hands at fists… "And who's her?"

"None of your busyness, scum…She'll get cursed if she'll be seen by you."

"Tsk…" the man gritted his teeth and heard him once again before he tried to leave…

"Good decision! Why don't you go take care of your little erection down there?"

The old man didn't answer and left. The two of them sighed and Asuka pushed him off of her. This time he didn't try anything and stood up. He smiled at her and extended a hand at her. The girl snapped his hand away and stood up by herself. She got rid of the dust from her body and hair and watched him doing the same. She didn't say anything else and made her way to her bike…

"It's broken. I'll take you to your house."

She shook her head negatively and picked it up. It was true that it was in an awful condition. Did she have to pay for that as well? Oh fuck! A sigh escaped her mouth and she glared at Hwoarang, who raised an eyebrow confused at her. She hopped on it and started making her way back…

"Wait! I said I'll get you home."

"I don't want to." She said and heard her cell phone ringing… "Yes?" she answered… "Really?! Huh? At that place? …Stupid animal!...Yeah, I'm coming back" she dropped the call and her eye caught the man still looking at her…

"Tsk…Don't you have things to do?" she asked him…

Hwoarang sighed and closed his eyes… "Indeed…"

"See?" she said with a smile…

"I, really, wanted to do you."

"Huh?!" a blush appeared on her face and being aware of that, she turned away from him. She started driving her bike, until she lost her balance and fell down…

"Damned bike!" she said to herself…

She brought herself up when she saw a shadow above her…

"See? Come on. Dump this here and let's go."

"I can't just leave my bike, you know?" she said crossing her arms…

Hwoarang smiled and took her in his arms... "What are you doing? Put me down! Now!" she started saying…

"You sure have an annoying voice. Shut it!" he said and placed her on the back of his bike. She decided to accept and he smirked at her annoyed face. He gave her the sack, which he had his things inside and she held it. Hwoarang patted lightly her head and she rolled her eyes…

"You don't have to look like that. I give memorable drives."

"Just take me home." She said and looked away…

He nodded and sat on the bike as well… "Just give me directions, ok?"

"For sure I will! Who knows where would you take me otherwise?"

"Heh…To Paradise, I assure you!"

The girl sighed at his cockiness and slapped him at the back of his head… "Just, drive, please!"

"Roger that! Hold me tight, ok? I mean like you did back there."

"Have you no shame!?"

He laughed at her and started driving…

…

 **Some minutes later…**

 **Outside Asuka's house…**

"Here it is! Thanks!" she said and hopped off the bike…

The young man nodded and waited for her to walk inside… "Aren't you leaving? I'm home already."

He shook his head, still having his hands on the steering wheel… "Nope! I want you to walk inside."

"Grr…You're crazy!" she said and unlocked the door…

"Just considerate!"

"Whatever you say…"

Asuka Kazama opened the door of her house and closed it behind her… "What a day?" she said to herself…

Her mother appeared suddenly and saw her red face… "What's wrong, honey? And what's this? You're hurt!"

Asuka hugged her mother to reassure her that she was safe. She squeezed her shoulder… "No worries…I just fell from my bike really hard. Some…old woman had some of her fruits on the road and I didn't see them. You can guess afterwards."

The woman nodded and took a better look at her daughter's body… "Well, you seem ok. Have you eaten?"

"I'm not hungry! If I get later, I'll come grab something by myself. For now, I'm gonna have a bath."

The woman nodded having a smile on her face and caressed her daughter's exposed arm. Asuka walked the stairs to her bedroom and went inside. She sat on her bed and recollected what happened today:

with Lili, the witch.

the stupid cat.

crash with the jerk, who she didn't even ask his name (maybe that was better)

kiss with the jerk.

She sighed and took out of her pants the card, which Lili gave to her. Asuka didn't have a good feeling about this decision but she didn't have another choice…

 **Some time later…**

 **Rochefort Holiday House…**

Hwoarang wasn't the least surprised by what he was seeing. He didn't expect less from the Rocheforts. As he wandered around the hall for some time, Sebastian took notice of him and came to greet him…

"Good evening, sir!" he said…

"Uh…same here. Say, where are your princess and Steve?"

"In their rooms." He answered… "Let me show you to your own. Your luggage is already there."

Hwoarang nodded and followed Sebastian. The older man gave him his key… "Here it is. Mr. Fox's room is the opposite of yours and Miss Lili's at the end of the hall."

"I see."

Sebastian wished him good night and Hwoarang unlocked the door. He closed it behind him and watched how needlessly spacious was the room. He let out a sigh…

"Whatever…" he walked further inside and noticed a note on his bed. He sat down and took it in his hands. It was obviously Steve…

 _Don't try to bother me. I'm with Lili! :)_

Hwoarang threw the paper away and undressed himself to go and have a shower… "He made his move, huh? I hope he won't regret it…By the way, I didn't ask this girl's name." he added and walked inside the bathroom…

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **(By the way, I found my kissing scene pretty lame, so I apologize for that. Please, be kind with me, I'll get better in the future. Or at least I hope that I will.)**


	8. Chapter 8

**IMPORTANT NOTE:** I do not own anything

 **CHAPTER 8:** It must be fate, don't you think?

 **Osaka, Rochefort Holiday House…**

Knock, Knock…

It was morning but still Lili Rochefort's room was still dark. The curtains were covering the sun from entering the room to lighten it up. She was usually awake this time of the day, drinking her tea and when she was in Monaco sharing it with her father before he was ready to leave for work. Since the time, Steve and Hwoarang entered her everyday routine, she wanted them to be there with her but, in the end, she couldn't, since this was a moment between only her and her father…

Knock, Knock…

The knocks on the double white door of the girl's room were heard again. She shifted a little on her bed and a frown appeared on her sleepy face…

"Miss Lili?" a composed voice was heard from the outside of the door. Lili recognized her butler's voice. She sighed and with the help of her hands she rested her upper body on her elbows. She turned her head to her right and saw the time on her carousel styled clock. It was a present from Sebastian on her twelve birthday. Her eyes widened when she saw what time it was…

" _Already ten?!"_ she said in the inside…

"Miss, are you alright?"

She sighed and tried to stand up, until something happened that froze her completely. A man with a childish frown above his eyes grabbed her hand and kept her from going and open the door. Her mouth was wide opened and the only thing the man did was to smile teasingly at her. She heard once again Sebastian knocking on the door. He saw her panicked expression. It was so cute that he wanted to keep seeing it but well…He wasn't a sadist and Lili seemed pretty embarrassed. He let go of her hand and witnessed the girl making the big distance between her bed and the door in just two seconds…

"I'm worried, Miss…I'll let myself in."

"No, you won't!" she said and brought her whole body on the door. Sebastian heard the loud thud on the door and that made him make some steps back. She breathed out and said from the other side of the door…

"What is it?"

"Except that I was worried about you since you're usually awake till now, you have a phone call."

"Is it father? Tell him I was going to call him myself." Lili asked and relaxed herself getting slightly away from the door. This time the young man, who was next to her on the bed appeared in front of her rubbing his eyes…

"It's not him. It's a girl called…Asuka Kazama. She said that she called for "you know what"."

Lili looked at Steve with a smile but in the same time, she felt a hint of worry. She didn't think of that yesterday. What if, in the end, happens for Steve to like her rival? She had to do something about this. The man raised an eyebrow seeing her smile. He heard her previous proposal and yes he remembered that he was equally confused back then. What was her busyness with that girl, anyway?

"Ask her where she lives and send one of our drivers to fetch her, ok?"

"Yes, Miss!" said Sebastian and Lili heard his footsteps fading away…

Suddenly, the sun entered her room. She turned her head and saw Steve opening the curtains. He was breathtaking. His soft blond hair…It felt like they were caressed by the light of the sun. Her mind went back to when she saw him lying on her bed. A blush appeared on her face, which she tried to cover by placing her hand in front of it. She raised her blue eyed gaze to his direction. He was wearing only his underwear…

" _This is bad!"_ she thought in the inside… _"But why can't I remember anything? It would be my first time…for obvious reasons, I would painfully remember it."_

In the same time, without noticing him, Steve touched gently her shoulders. She was taken aback by this and made some steps back, that she bumped onto the door once again. His eyes widened and she was surprised as well by her reaction. A confused frown appeared on his face. He had his arms extended like he was waiting for her to come into his embrace but seeing her like that, he let them fall at each side of his body. But he couldn't leave it like that…

"I'm sorry, Lili…Did I do anything to upset you?"

For some time, she ignored his question. She looked down at her body and noticed that she was wearing her pajamas. All started coming straight in her mind. Thankfully, she remembered. Nothing happened…Leaving aside the fact that she got drank. She sighed in relief and walked close to him. She took his hands with hers and smiled at his clueless expression…

"No, you didn't do anything." She said and shook negatively her head. A smile appeared on his face and he squeezed her hands gently… "Sorry, for worrying you, I just thought of something." She added…

He released her and relaxed himself on one of Lili's couches inside her room… "Good…I guess it has to do with that girl. Am I right?"

" _Good thing sometimes what they say about men is really true…They can be completely clueless._ Was it that obvious? As it seems when it comes to Asuka Kazama I can't hide my feelings. By the way, I have to do something about it or else…we won't be having any fun."

Steve raised an eyebrow and Lili blinked sweetly a few times her eyes at him. She walked close to him and touched his shoulders… "Since we're having a guest why don't we prepare ourselves?"

He stood up and walked to the door… "I see, you won't me gone."

"Don't get it that way, ok?" she said and crossed her arms…

"It's ok!" Steve raised his hand and walked outside the room…

The young girl turned away from the door, when Steve left. She walked at her wardrobe and chose one of her new-bought clothes. With a smile she set the outfit on her bed and made her way to the bathroom…

…

Steve, making his way out of Lili's room, walked to his own and opened it with a sigh. Yesterday was a complete waste. If only, he knew that she can't handle even a single drink, he wouldn't open that damned bottle of wine. Even though, it was delicious, he added in his mind. He didn't even manage to kiss her…At least that! But no…And in the condition she was in, he would never attempt to take advantage of her. He closed the door behind him and stretched his arms as he was walking further inside…

"Tired after a night full of passion? I see…"

"What the hell do you want here?! You damned startled me."

Hwoarang stood up from Steve's bed and exhaled some smoke. Steve rolled his eyes at him… "It's early morning and you're already smoking?"

"I felt like smoking, what's your problem?"

The blond man shrugged his shoulders and started undressing himself… "Mine?! Absolutely none. Ask your lungs…I bet they care."

Hwoarang ignored his friend's last comment and before he was ready to walk away, his friend approached him slowly with a concerned frown above his eyebrows. With his finger he pointed at Hwoarang's lips… "Hey…Did you get into a fight? What's this?"

He had almost forgotten what happened last night. A smile wanted to appear on his lips but he managed to repress it. He touched the place, where that girl bit him and felt a very small hint of pain… "If I was to get into a fight, I wouldn't have a single wound."

"Then?"

The Korean man, noticing that he finished his cigarette, placed it on an ashtray and licked slightly his wound… "Use your imagination, Stevie. I'm going."

"Wait, Hwoarang!"

The door closed after Hwoarang left the room and Steve sighed at his friend's difficult-to-deal character. He started to get him curious. It was impossible for him to fall from his bike, since we're talking for this guy, and anyway, if that was to happen the last injury he would expect to see would be a wound at the corner of his lips. The young man nodded at his thoughts and feeling a slight chill on his body, he realized that he was naked. In the end, he made his way to the bathroom…

…

 **Osaka, Kazama Residence…**

"This stupid old man!" said Asuka Kazama angrily and closed the phone… "What does he mean when he says: We'll come to take you from your house" That would be totally embarrassing…and not to mention humiliating! Just tell me the address and I'll be there, damn it!"

"Asuka, why are you talking to yourself?" asked her mother as she popped her head out of the kitchen…

The young girl made her way there. She saw her mother washing the dishes after they had breakfast. Her father had already left and they were just the two of them inside the house. Asuka sat on one of the chairs and set her legs on the table. The older woman was done with washing the dishes and took a towel in her hands to dry them. She turned her body away from the sink and her eyebrow twitched at what she saw… "Asuka! Get your legs of the table! And what are you doing there, scratching y-your…What are you, a man?!"

"What an irritating woman?" she mumbled and lowered her legs off the table…

"What were you talking about? Was it about that job you were talking about yesterday? What's with it?"

Asuka started walking to the living room with her mother following her. She made her way to the window and opened slightly the curtain. The moment she would see the car, the same time she would be inside it. If the neighbor was to see it, it would be bothersome. She felt her mother's finger on the corner of her lips and she felt the small pain. She had completely forgotten this jerk… "I get it, you don't want to talk about that, let's say I trust you but what's with this wound?"

She snapped her mother's hand away and looked annoyed at her face… "Didn't I say it yesterday? I fell from my bike."

A smile appeared on the woman's face and crossed her arms… "You're my child, I know you better than anyone. Since your father was present, I decided to let it slide but now…Did you may be…with someone…"

" _Don't tell me…It can't be that she found out the reason of this scratch's existence, right? As expected of the woman calling herself my mother."_

Asuka closed her eyes tightly fearing that she had figured everything out. How was she supposed to explain to her mother that she was making out with a stranger? On the other hand, she could say that she was raped…but what kind of normal girl would let a rape slide so easily and act like nothing happened? She shook her head negatively on that. Her lips turned downwards as she was ready to accept the older woman's lecture…

"Did you get into a fight with someone?" said the woman having an accusing expression on her face

" _H-Huh? Is that all? She didn't find out? Phew…"_

The young girl opened her eyes and a relieving smile escaped her mouth. Good thing… "Well…you know, since I have your looks…He was trying to hit on me."

"This kind of guys is like breakfast to you, how come you got hit?"

Asuka walked away from the window as she noticed a big black limousine arriving at the entrance of her house. Her mother tried to follow her with quick steps but her daughter was already outside the house. She stood at the door way and yelled at her…

"Asuka?! Who are these people?"

The Japanese girl watched the chauffer walking outside the driver's seat and two other "big guys" opening the back doors of the car. They were wearing black suits and black sunglasses. Yeah, a typical bodyguard like appearance, thought Asuka in the inside. The two men appeared beside her and the big height difference was quite obvious. For an unknown reason it was irritating…

" _Ugh…It's not I…Don't tell me that I'm gonna wear this kind of bullshit._ Are you guys the idiot's bodyguards? _"_

The two nodded without saying anything. She raised an eyebrow suspiciously and asked them placing her hand under her chin… "Prove it."

One of them pointed at the card, which was pinned on his suit's outer pocket above his chest. She walked closer to him and read it carefully. They were sent by her. She looked at her mother and said loudly… "They were sent to fetch me. They're working for that woman I have to take care of."

"I see. Do your job nicely, ok?"

Asuka nodded and waved goodbye to her mother, who walked inside the house. One of the men opened the door for her and after giving him a glance she went inside the car. The other one was already sitting at her other side and suddenly she felt herself being closer to her as the other man entered the car and positioned himself at her right side. The chauffer looked at them and said…

"We're going?"

"Yes. Miss Rochefort is waiting."

The man nodded and looking in front of him turned on the engine…

" _Let her wait a little…It's not like she's busy or anything. And for an unknown reason…I have a bad feeling about this."_

…

 **Osaka, Rochefort Holiday House…**

"Hwoarang…Won't you eat anything? Having only coffee is not good for your health."

Lili Rochefort was having her breakfast alongside Steve and Hwoarang, who by the way was dragged here by his friend. He didn't know why but he didn't want to be alone with the young girl now. He had said that to Hwoarang and the guy just gave him a disgusted expression. Once again he was right. Yeah, Steve knew that but he couldn't help it. As it seemed, he was more impulsive than Hwoarang. In the end, he accepted to tag along, because he actually felt bad for Lili, who was a stupid lovestruck girl. She didn't do anything wrong in contrast to Steve, who was only thinking of his self…

"Hwoarang?" said Steve his name while looking at his direction…

Remembering that, he took his gaze away from Steve showing him, in the same time, that he was still angry at him. He looked at Lili and shook his head… "I know and thanks for being considerate but I'm not usually hungry in the morning."

"I see…" Lili said and took a sip of her orange juice. She placed the glass on the table… "By the way, what's this on your mouth?" she added…

A sigh escaped his lips… "Forget it…It's old news already."

"I just made a question, you don't need to get angry."

Hwoarang stood up and placed the cup of coffee on the table… "Who's angry? Anyway…I'm going to the garden. If you need anything…you know where I'll be."

The two nodded and a smile appeared on Lili's face, who, on the contrary, was happy that she was left alone with Steve…

"Steven?"

The blond man looked unsurely at her and raised an eyebrow… "Hm?"

"Did I do anything wrong? You haven't even talked to me from the time you left my room." She raised her gaze at him… "Am I bothersome in the end?"

Steve's eyes widened and the glass of water he was holding fell on the red carpeted floor. He ignored it and she did the same. He grabbed tightly her warm hands and said in a low voice… "Please, don't say that ever again! I couldn't be happier."

"Then?"

A smile appeared on his face… "I'm just a little confused and think about how I am supposed to handle our relationship."

"What do you mean? I don't have any experience but…It's not like we have to think of it. Or is it that you think that we don't have anything in common?"

Steve waved his hands. It was true that they didn't actually but he didn't care. He only cared about their feelings. Don't they say that opposites attract…sometimes? He brought his right hand to her head and patted it… "Who cares about that kind of thing? And maybe you're right. We should let it work out on its own, right?"

Lili gave him a nod with a big smile on her face. With her hand, she dismissed the staff from the room. For a minute, she wondered where Sebastian was but she released the thought quickly. She was way too "busy" to care about that. The maids walked outside the dining room and Lili brought her face close to Steve's…

"Lili?"

The young girl closed her eyes and gave him a light kiss…on the cheek…

"That's enough for now." She said and stood up leaving Steve dumbfounded sitting on his chair… "What about going to the garden, as well?" she asked extending her hand at him…

He took her hand with his and nodded…

...

A black limousine entered the entrance of the Rochefort Holiday House. The girl inside it was looking awed around her. The place was damn huge and too extraordinary for her. The car stopped and the man on her right opened the door, he walked outside and waited for her to come out as well. She nodded thanking him but she was ignored. When all of them were outside, the chauffer took the car away. Without Asuka noticing it an old man dressed in a butler's outfit appeared in front of her…

"You're Miss Kazama, I assume." He said with a kind smile on his face…

Her eyes widened when she saw him in front of her. She placed a hand on her chest and started breathing in and out… "You damned startled me!" she said when she found her composure…

"My sincere apologies."

She gave him a nod… "Where's your beloved princess?"

"Miss Lili is currently at the garden but she will see you soon. For now, please, follow me."

"Why?"

Sebastian took out of his pocket a card and gave it to her… "This is the card with your name on it, showing that you're a member of the Rochefort's family staff."

She took it in her hands without bothering to look at it. The man motioned once again for her to follow him and this time she did without saying anything. They entered the mansion and she was again surprised…well, not exactly surprised, since she expected such a sight, but still…it was too much for her. The place felt anything but a home to her. Every person would be unsure if he or she should touch anything in fear that they may broke it with even a slight touch. She looked again at the butler, who was standing by the stairs waiting for her. She sighed and followed him…

"This is the floor, where you're going to stay. Here, is also Miss Lili's room in case she needs something from you. Two other members of the staff have their rooms on this same floor. Follow me, I'll show you to your bedroom."

Asuka nodded. The man led her to a white door. He took a key out of his pocket and unlocked the room. He stepped aside and asked from her to walk inside first. Having her hands behind her back she started looking around the room. What the hell? This thing was the same size as both the kitchen and living room of her house. So uselessly big. Her gaze fell on the bed and her eyes widened. So big…Four people of her size would be able to sleep on it comfortably. She smiled and threw herself on it. Sebastian was pleased in the inside as he was watching the young woman's excitement. She was going to be a great friend to his dear mistress. He cleared his throat to gain her attention and she stood up. He walked to the drawer opposite the bed and took an outfit, which was folded on it. Asuka was confused thinking of what he was holding but everything came clear when he handed her the outfit. She looked curiously at it but she raised her gaze when she heard the butler talking…

"Please change into this. I'll wait for you downstairs."

"I get it…" she said back seeing him bowing at her…

"I'll be leaving then. I'll place your key on the desk next to the door. Be sure to keep it safe."

Asuka nodded and watched him walking away from her room. She sighed when she heard the door closing. She had no damned clue of what was happening. She unfolded the outfit and took a better look of it. Her eyes took notice of some black high heels standing next to the bed…

" _She surely just wants to mess with me…That witch!"_ she thought in the inside and crossed her arms… "If it wasn't for the money…I would never…Ugh…W-Whatever…"

…

Hwoarang cursed his luck when he noticed the happy couple walking to his place. The last thing he wanted was to be the third wheel. He watched Lili hugging lovingly Steve's arm and him smiling at her. As it seemed, they made it official. He lighten up another cigarette thinking that if they didn't want him to talk, and he had a lot to say, he should better have something to keep his mouth busy. He started getting shivers when Steve touched his shoulder. So irritating…

"Get your hand of me."

The blond man glanced at Lili with a confused expression and realized that she felt the same way. She approached him and he saw her standing in front of him. She had her arms crossed under her chest… "What's with that attitude?"

"Listen you two…I…"

Hwoarang stopped when he heard his cellphone's ringtone. It wasn't his own phone more like one of those, Sebastian gave to him and Steve. In other words, to communicate with them when they were on duty. He sighed and picked up the phone. Lili and Steve watched him as he gave just two nods and dropped the call. He placed the phone inside his pocket and finished his cigarette…

"I'm going, the old man asked me to find someone. You didn't say anything about guests."

A playful smile appeared on the young girl's pink colored lips… "My apologies…Umm…Let's say that she's your new co-worker. I mean for our time here. I bet you don't want to be around me and Steve, right?"

"Say better that you don't want me around."

Lili cleared her throat ignoring the fact that Hwoarang saw right through her… "It's the same thing. Anyways, Sebastian said that you must go and find her. You should have left already."

"And how am I supposed to know how's she like?"

A sigh escaped her lips and Steve touched gently her shoulders… "Easy, Hwoarang…Except from other things…umm…She's the only Japanese member of the staff."

"Exactly! Beat it now."

Hwoarang gritted his teeth and walked away in annoyance. The other two laughed slightly at his reaction and continued their walk…

…

Asuka Kazama had already changed her clothes and walked outside her bedroom. She remembered to lock the door and placed her key inside one of the pockets. She sighed irritated as she started making her way downstairs. This thing she was wearing was so damn difficult to move in. The outfit was something like a business suit. The skirt was reaching her knees while hugging her thighs. In other words, the only possible move she could do was "to walk". What was this airhead thinking? No, no…airheads cannot think. She just wanted someone to be her new toy. That's all! Climbing the stairs down was like a great achievement to her. Who would have guessed? She remembered the old man's words that he was going to wait for her here. Where the hell was he? Did he die already? Well…he was somehow…close, wasn't he? Anyway, him being dead made sense for Asuka Kazama…

"Ugh…I'm not going to stand here doing nothing. It's weird! But where should I go? Oh yeah! I remember the long gone old man saying something like she's in the garden. I'll go there."

…

"Where the hell is that girl? The old man said that she was going to appear next to the stairs."

Hwoarang sighed and made his way further inside the mansion. There was no sight of the staff as well. True…They were all cleaning now or preparing lunch. For a moment, he heard a voice coming from the living room. He slowly walked there and saw a young girl dressed in a black suit trying to open the double window's door. He crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow…

" _I think I've seen this butt before…but where? And what is she doing with the window? There are plenty of doors."_

A smile appeared on his lips when he heard her voice as well…

The girl gave up on trying to open the door with her hands and decided to break it with a kick of hers. As she was ready to raise her leg, she felt the skirt getting in her way. She didn't have any problems in destroying clothes or anything but this thing seemed really expensive. Even she could tell how soft and tender the cloth felt…

"Damn it! This skirt thing is so annoying. I can't land a single move." She said giving slight punches on the door…

…

"What about we shorten it a little, then?"

A chill went through her spine, when she felt a big hand caressing her butt. However, his obvious familiar voice created much more chilliness inside her…

" _Don't tell me…He's that pervert from yesterday, isn't he? I was right when I said that I had a bad feeling._ Take your hand off my butt, you pervert! Is this like a hobby to you?" she said without turning to look at him…

"Hey! Look at me." He said back trying to make her face him…

"Hell no! If I see you, I'll be cursed…Even though I already am."

"See? Please, now…I'm here to fetch you anyway."

"Fetch me?" she asked him…

Hwoarang took his hand away and made a step back. Sensing that he got away, she slowly turned behind and saw him… "Yeah! The princess hired you as I learnt, right? As it seemed we're gonna be co-workers."

"HUH?! Co-workers with a pervert like you? I better reconsider."

"Hey? I'm not a pervert." He said been slightly offended… "Your butt is just unbearably seductive!"

"What am I hearing?! How dare you?"

"Seriously now, I just gave you a compliment."

Asuka dropped her hands at her sides and walked closer to him. He was confused by that. Didn't she want him to go away? Not that he was going to make her the favor. Suddenly, a smirk appeared on his lips when he saw the bruise he gave her on her mouth. What a lovely memory? But then he remembered that he had one as well. This is what you call fate, right? Actually not really, but let's let him believe that for now… "The bruise on your mouth is so cute." He said…

She rolled her eyes… "I wouldn't say the same for you. It looks pathetic, I should have bitten you harder."

"That sounds great! I couldn't tell you could be so forward."

Asuka was confused by what he meant. When she actually realized it, a blush covered her face and she tried to run away from him. Hwoarang let her do as she wanted. Who would have guessed that Lili actually did something good? However, poor Asuka couldn't run in the way she was dressed and with the shoes she was wearing and the only thing she managed to do was to trip over herself. She stood there being both helpless and hopeless. The man turned his head and saw her being on the floor. He chuckled. He walked to her place and took her in his arms…

"Put me down! I was happy being on the floor."

Hwoarang threw her on the big couch and he immediately found himself on top of her…

" _This scene is so awfully familiar! This time I'm gonna get violated for real."_ She had her eyes close tightly to avoid any possible eye contact with him…

"Say…" he started saying while grabbing her wrists… "We haven't introduced ourselves, yet. I'm Hwoarang…What about you?"

"Why do you care?! And release me already, I believe I entertained you a lot, yesterday. You can stop making fun of me now."

"Hm…Of course, I care…And I would never make fun of you. So? Will you tell me?"

Asuka opened slightly her eyes… "Why?"

A sighed escaped his lips… "You haven't realized it, yet? Our intimate meeting yesterday and now that we're gonna live under the same roof…"

"KYAA! I haven't thought of that. I'm definitely leaving!"

Hwoarang ignored her words and brought his face closer to her own… "In other words…Us meeting…It's kind of fate, don't you think? So? Your name? I'm gonna find out eventually, anyway."

"Will you shut up, if I tell you?"

He gave her a nod and before she was ready to open her mouth…

"Here you are, Asuka Kazama." Said Lili having her snobbish smile on her face. Steve was standing by her side, even though he felt bad for the girl being found like this. And especially with Hwoarang on top of her. He would definitely go to help her but with Lili's issues with her, he didn't have the courage to do it. He apologized to her in the inside. He raised his gaze from the white floor and looked at Hwoarang, who had a dumbfounded expression on his face. So he finally found out. He must feel humiliated. Serves him right…

"Hwoarang?"

The red haired man sighed and stood up. He scratched the back of his head and extended his hand for Asuka to help her stand up. She snapped his hand away and walked in front of Lili. The younger girl looked at her upside down. She placed her hand gently under her chin and smiled… "I was right once again! The outfit suits you perfectly."

"Don't joke with me! I can't move a single muscle." Said Asuka back pointing at the skirt. Lili understood her. Maybe she should have chosen something else. She dismissed the thought thinking that this was a very small issue. She shook her head and before she was ready to say something, Steve said…

"Lili's right. You look lovely."

"Nobody asked you, Steve!" said Hwoarang and Lili in unison…

A blush appeared on Asuka's face and smiled at him… "Thank you! You're really kind. _Unlike that pervert behind me._ "

Steve smiled nervously back at her, since he was sensing Lili's negative vibes next to him. He brought her closer to him and kissed her head…

"Anyway, Lili…Asuka is going to be working here for now. Why don't we have a feast to welcome her?"

Lili raised her head and looked at Steve's light blue eyes. Just then, she realized that she was just a selfish girl. This man's eyes were always kind. Maybe, he was just friendly towards Asuka Kazama and not seeing her differently. She had to get over her jealousy, thinking that if she continues, she was going to lose him. On the other hand, she noticed Hwoarang's obvious interest in her rival. This man is way too bold. He was definitely going to keep her busy…and away from Steve. She gave a small smile at her boyfriend and nodded… "Sure! You're right, Steven! Except from that we can, also, celebrate our newfound…feelings, right?"

" _This girl is protecting her precious "territory", isn't she?"_ thought Hwoarang and nodded to himself…

Lili gave her rival a sharp glance and saw her having a dreamy face expression. Did she completely ignored her and started dreaming of how a relationship between her and Steve would be like? Unforgivable!

She gritted her teeth and started shaking nervously her shoulders. Steve noticed this and lowered his gaze concerned at her face…

"When…When you say feast…"

Lili looked annoyed at her rival as she started saying something… "What?"

She brought her hands together and smiled… "You mean lots of food!?"

"Well…That's the reason you look like that?"

Asuka nodded and waited for her response. Lili sighed relieved and nodded… "Yes, that means food."

"And booze?!" said Hwoarang appearing out of nowhere…

"You startled me!"

"Just say it!" he demanded…

"Ugh…that too."

 **Thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9 (part 1)

**IMPORTANT NOTE:** I do not own anything

 **CHAPTER 9:** A party to remember (Part 1)

"Phew…That's a lot better." Said Asuka Kazama after finishing putting on the other uniform she picked alongside Lili…

Even the blonde girl, who wanted more than anyone to see her being humiliated, couldn't stand the sight in front of her. It was true that she understood the feeling of wearing something that isn't "you" or that doesn't make you feel comfortable. Weird thing, huh? What Lili thought of a "comfortable apparel" was what the rest of the female population considered bothersome. Well, at least the girls, who weren't of her "class". Asuka handed to her the old outfit and she rolled her eyes. She wasn't the maid here. The actual maid approached her and Lili gave it to her. She watched her rival looking herself in the full-length mirror and smiled. Who would have guessed that even Asuka Kazama would have a moment in which she was acting like a young woman? Lili placed her hand on her mouth for Asuka to not see her smile. She cleared her throat and said taking her attention…

"I'm glad you like it, Asuka Kazama."

"Uh…yeah…But I guess, I'm gonna have it cleaned every day before coming here, right?" she answered and scratched the back of her head…

"Huh? What do you mean when you say "coming here every day"?" asked Lili raising an eyebrow…

The girl opposite her gave her a confused look in response as well. Did she do anything wrong…or said? She didn't have a clue. She crossed her arms below her chest and Lili started getting inpatient. "I believe, I asked you something?"

"What's your problem? Aren't I supposed to be next to you all day?"

A mischievous smirk appeared on her lips and she started approaching her with small graceful steps. Asuka was looking clueless at her. In the end, she was going to be her "guardian" not her companion. Airheads like her shouldn't be allowed walking around freely on the streets. The blonde girl cupped her chin and brought her face closer to Asuka's…

" _What's with her?"_ she thought…

"Exactly. It's just as you said. You are supposed to…no, forgive me…It's your duty for you to be by my side all day every day. And that means…" Lili glanced at her butler and he gave her a nod before turning to look at the confused brunette… "Sebastian?" called her butler…

"Miss Kazama, mistress Lili wishes for you to come and live here for the time of her staying in your homeland. To be honest, she actually…d-demands it."

"But my house is…ok…not close, but anyway, I will wake up early and come as soon as possible."

Lili shook her head negatively. If she was to allow this, how was she was going to have her fun? She definitely needed to make her stay. "This won't do, my apologies. You're not only my bodyguard but my companion, as well. What if I need someone to pour my heart out?"

"Isn't that blond pretty guy enough for you?"

A blush appeared on her face. Could it be that she had already found out? No way, she was way too dumb to do so. Lili was really confused right now. She needed her close to be able to mess with her but in the same time didn't want her to be suspicious about her being in a relationship with Steve. Asuka Kazama was a really impulsive person. Who knows what would happen if she comes to accidentally blurt it out? She needed to do something to distract her and NOT TO MENTION that she wanted her away from Steve's vision field. A smile crossed her lips, when she thought of something, and said… "What are you talking about? Steven is my father's bodyguard. I have no control over him, you on the other hand."

Asuka sighed and shook her head… "Ok, I get it. Anyway, I have to tell my parents. I don't think they would have a problem…since, it's close, I mean."

"Perfect! Then, why wait? Why don't you go and prepare your staff? We're gonna hold the party later so you have time till then."

The brunette gave her a nod and started walking to the exit of Lili's room. However, the latter managed to stop her with her voice… "Wait!"

Asuka turned her head without saying anything. She watched Lili whispering something to her butler and then the man leaving the room. She raised an eyebrow and this time, Lili turned her attention to her… "I asked from Sebastian to prepare your transportation."

"Prepare? I could just ask from one of the guys down there to take me."

"It's ok! You're my precious staff member. I have to take care of you, too." She said with a fake smile, which Asuka obviously noticed…

" _I'm getting shivers…_ I appreciate it, though you don't need to try so hard for my shake. _It's actually suspicious and creepy._ "

Suddenly, Lili's phone was heard and she picked it up… "Yes? Oh marvelous! I'll let her know. Thank you."

She dropped the call and placed the phone at the nearest drawer. She raised her head and gazed at the girl opposite her… "Sebastian said that your chauffer is waiting for you at the end of the stairs. You may go now."

Asuka rolled her eyes and opened the door. She walked outside and without bothering to close it, she made her way downstairs. Lili sighed irritated and proceeded to close the door herself. She started undressing herself and made her way inside the bathroom. She, absolutely, needed to shine tonight. She had realized it now. Asuka Kazama started becoming her rival even on the subject of Steve's affections. However, she was the only one feeling this way. Asuka just mentioned that he was handsome and kind, nothing else. But why was Lili so insecure?

…

Asuka Kazama walked the stairs down but stopped her pace at the sight of the person, who appeared in front of her. What the hell? That Rochefort witch! It was just some time that she agreed to work for her and she had already started messing with her. That was obviously her doing. She would be patient enough and tolerate all other things but this…or better say _him_. But why use this…if someone wants to call a person…to do the job for her. She gritted her teeth as she witnessed the annoying grin on his face…

" _T-This bastard…I really am cursed, there's no doubt about it."_

Hwoarang waved his hand at her. To be honest, he wasn't really eager to act as a chauffeur for the likes of Asuka Kazama but the hell with it. At least, he would manage to have some fun before coming back here. "Are you gonna come down or what? It's not like I was the one, who wanted to drive you to your house, ok?"

The girl approached him and shot him a murderous glare in which he just smiled. That girl was so just easy to make fun of. He watched her opening her palm in front of him and then her voice… "Then, give it to me."

"Eh? Give to you…what? _To be honest, I'm eager to give "something" to you, but I won't say it, since you're gonna freak out._ "

"What are you thinking there?" she crossed her arms… "And as I said, give me the keys or shut up and take me." She added…

Hwoarang touched his mouth to cover his laugh… "You're quite bold I have to say…T-Take you? Gladly! Though we have to wait until we come back, ok? Well…We could work it out inside the car, as well, now that I'm thinking of it."

Asuka blushed feverishly when she realized how he perceived what she just said… _This p-pervert…_ She made her hands in fists and pursed her lips… "Can you stop being such a pervert all the time? It's so damn annoying messing with my innocent heart."

A kind smile crossed his lips and he caressed her hair something which confused her. He started walking to the main hall… "Follow me." He said…

"Promise you won't make remarks like these again, will you?"

Asuka walked quickly next to him and caught his shirt slightly. He stopped and smiled once again… "Agreed. Shall we go now?"

She nodded and followed him… "And not to mention that I have a feeling that you will be the one to jump me first."

"HUH?! I would never do such a thing!"

"Girls in your age are quite inpatient and passionate. That's not a bad thing."

Asuka sighed and didn't continue their "conversation", since with their personalities, there was no way it would end. She knew that much…

…

Steve Fox was laughing all this time as he was hearing Hwoarang having this kind of conversation with Asuka Kazama. He was very satisfied with these turn of events, however, there was no way he would mention this to his friend because he would obviously going to deny it or try to suppress it. As it seemed there was a chance for his friend to be in the same boat as he is right now. That would serve him right!

He breathed out and thought about what was Lili doing right now. She should have come back since she finished taking care of Asuka, right? He walked the stairs to find himself in front of her door. He knocked on it but there was no answer. He did it again but still the same. Weird… "Lili? It's me Steve. Open up." He called and knocked on the door once again…

"I'm coming in." he said and opened the door. There was no one inside, however, he noticed a sound coming from further inside. He closed the door and stepped in. Was someone singing? The voice was coming from the bathroom. Steve could tell that it was a French song. He bit his upper lip trying not to laugh… _"My dear Lili…You can do everything else but sing…Please stop."_

Steve nodded to himself and walked outside the room. He, also, decided not to mention anything to her. He knew that this would hurt her pride and he didn't want to embarrass the girl he loved. Who sane man in love would want that? …Probably a sadistic one…Maybe…

…

"Could you drive faster? You're fucking slow." Said Asuka Kazama irritated glancing at Hwoarang, who was driving her to her house…

"Will you shut it? I have already told you that I'm not comfortable with cars." He answered back without taking his eyes of the road…

She sighed and after placing a hand under her chin, she looked outside the window. They started leaving the "rich area" of Osaka. She was feeling so isolated, since the time she learnt that she would have to stay all day and night there. In other words, twenty four hours a day. And not to mention next to Lili Rochefort and especially that hideous kind of guy next to her. This is gonna be one kind of hell…

"I couldn't tell…" she mumbled…

"What did you say?"

"Huh?"

"You said something, didn't you? What was it?" he said once again…

"You'll get mad if I do."

Hwoarang rolled his eyes and continued driving. Soon enough they arrived in front of her house. Good thing the car was a normal one this time. She opened the door and Hwoarang did the same. She crossed her arms and watched him approaching her. He raised an eyebrow as he noticed how she was looking at him and asked her… "What's wrong?"

"You tell me…Why did you get outside the car? I accepted the fact that you're gonna wait for me but you don't need to come inside."

"How rude? And then you Japanese people want to be called hospitable and kind. I'll puke!"

The girl walked closer to him and while he was prepared to dodge a possible punch coming from her, she, actually, hit him at the back of his head. She growled at him and made her way inside her house. However, before she was ready to open the door with her keys, her mother stepped outside and saw her daughter looking strangely at her, like she had done something she shouldn't have, and a young unfamiliar man rubbing the back of his head. A light blush appeared on the older woman's face. That man, she commented in her mind, was drop dead gorgeous. As it seemed mother and daughter had the same taste when it was coming to looks, since Asuka commented that Hwoarang's looks were wasted because of his nasty personality…

"Asuka, dear? Why are you back this early?" before she was ready to accept Asuka's reply, she sighed and added… "Don't tell me that they fired you already?"

"You wished, mom! There's a reason I'm here now but I'll tell you inside."

Asuka caught her mother by her arm and started leading her inside, however, the older woman snapped her hand away from her daughter's grip and looked at Hwoarang's side. She smiled kindly at his direction and he raised an eyebrow. She approached him and Asuka seeing her and guessing what was going to happen sighed. That old woman getting all excited just because of a pretty face. Hwoarang saw the woman bowing slightly in front of him and that caught him off guard. He scratched the back of his head and grinned. The grin from his face disappeared as his eyes took notice of Asuka giving him the "death glare"…

"And you are?" said the woman to him…

He smiled at the woman and bowed in front of her as well something that satisfied her… "Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Asuka's…"

"He's my co-worker!" said Asuka appearing suddenly in front of them. She saw her mother's frown. What was this about?

" _Don't tell me that she assumed that this loser is my boyfriend? Seriously, mom? I bet my tastes are beyond that."_ Thought Asuka in the inside…

"Co-worker…I see." Said the woman and placed her hand under her chin… _"Just for now, honey…This hottie is definitely going to be my son-in-law, I assure you. Our family needs at last a decent looking man."_

Asuka was looking at her mother, who was lost in thought. She glanced at Hwoarang, who returned her gaze and she immediately turned away making him smile. Finding the situation awkward, she touched her mother's shoulder and shook it gently… "Mom?"

The woman was startled for a moment but after realizing that she dozed off she fixed her hair and tried to cover a hint of pink on her cheeks. "Shall we go in, young man?"

Hwoarang nodded and followed the woman inside leaving Asuka arguing with herself. In the end, she gritted her teeth and made her way inside closing the door behind her. As she walked further inside, she noticed her mother guiding Hwoarang around showing him everything and him just smiling at her. Should she call her father? Her old woman seemed pretty into him. But no…she was definitely trying to do something. With quick steps she approached them and her mother hugged his arm. Asuka rolled her eyes as she saw her doing that. Did that woman drink anything weird? She was just fine when she left her this morning. As it seemed she should have called her father…

The woman's eyes widened after realizing that she still didn't know his name and she hadn't introduce herself properly. To him she was just Asuka's mother. I'm going to be your mother-in-law, I have to introduce myself accordingly. These were her thoughts… "Where are my manners?"

" _Your own daughter wonders the same thing, old woman."_ said Asuka sarcastically in the inside…

"I'm Yuko. Welcome, please make yourself at home, ok?"

"Will do…By the way, I'm Hwoarang."

The woman's eyes widened and a wide grin, which she didn't even try to hide, appeared on her face. Hwoarang and Asuka exchanged glances. The woman held his hands and said… "So, you're Korean, Hwoarang-kun?"

"As far as I know." He answered while looking at her grip on his hands. That woman was really strange even for someone like him. Like mother like daughter, he thought in the inside and nodded to himself. And what's with that "kun" thing? He had to keep in mind to ask Asuka later.

"Mom?"

"Yes, honey?" answered the woman still looking at the man in front of her…

"Look at me."

"It's ok, I can hear you from here."

"Fine…" a sigh escaped her lips… "You know, I'll have to stay at this girl's house for her time in Osaka."

"I see." She said and nodded…

"Did you understand what I said?"

"What now?"

"Grr… _This woman…and why doesn't this idiot saying something?…Well…I guess I'll do this._ I'm pregnant."

"I get it."

A pause…

"WHAT?!" said Hwoarang and her mother in unison…

Asuka rolled her eyes seeing him being like that. What was it to him even if she was anyway? Her mother approached her and touched her shoulders… "How long has it been? Was it maybe this reason why you were like this before?"

"Relax…I simply lied, since I needed your attention."

The woman felt relieved and touched her chest. She tried to remember the first thing Asuka said to her and she believed that it had to do with her staying to her boss' house. Well, it wasn't like she was going overseas or something but what was her father going to say? Nah…If her daughter was to stay with this man, then she would do everything to convince him. For an unknown reason, it wasn't only that she wanted him to marry Asuka because of his looks but he was giving her a feeling of security. That's not definitely something she's going to tell her daughter…

"That's not something you have the right to joke about." Said Hwoarang angrily to her…

"Don't worry it's not like I'm having your kid, right?"

Asuka crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow to his direction irritating him more. She ignored him and then, turned back to face her mother… "Mom, I'm going to prepare my staff, ok?"

The woman nodded… "Good…And I'll stay here to keep company to Hwoarang-kun."

The young girl pursed her lips and trying to think carefully…she came to a decision…She knew that she would regret it but better that than having the other two saying stuff behind her back. With her hand, Asuka grabbed Hwoarang from the collar of his shirt and led him with her… "In the end, I'll take this thing with me."

" _Who are you calling a thing, woman?"_

Her mother frowned knowing that Asuka did that on purpose. She watched them as they were walking the stairs to Asuka's room and sighed…

Asuka Kazama opened her bedroom's door and pushed Hwoarang inside. She closed the door and grabbed her head…

"That's why, I didn't want for you to come. This woman…She definitely has something in her mind."

"Huh…Why for her to do that?" he asked and threw himself on her bed. He placed his hands behind his head and closed his eyes to Asuka's irritation.

"Let's say that it's better for you to be in ignorance." She mumbled and walked to her closet. She opened it and looked at the lower place. There she had the suitcase she had bought for the school's field trip back then. She smiled at the memory, _since she had beaten three packs of delinquents_ , and took it out.

Hwoarang was looking around the room. He wasn't expecting to see any girlish hints inside it. But there were…The walls were painted in a light yellow and there were pictures all over the place. In most of them she wasn't smiling…or not…she was "smiling" arrogantly, confidently and in one of them she was stomping on one of her sparing partners. It was so like her to hang these kind of pictures. However, he noticed that next to him there were some stuffed animals…Well, that was unexpected…

"Where are you spacing out? I'm almost ready so stand up."

"Already? And I thought that we would have a minute to lay our bodies on this comfortable bed of yours." He smirked and patted the free space of the bed next to him…

"Quit thinking, then!" she said once again as she walked closer to the bed trying to pull him up by herself…

"Please, wait a moment…Your bosom is quite enjoyable from this angle."

"I changed my mind…I won't pull you up…I will strangle you, instead."

Back in the living room, Asuka's mother was watching her favorite show. It was the last episode so she didn't want to be disturbed by anyone. Suddenly, she heard voices coming from upstairs. What was going on? She gave a glance back at the TV but in the end stood up and went to see what was going on. She called Asuka's name but her daughter didn't answer her. She raised an eyebrow and opened the door. Her mouth was dropped and her eyes widened… "Asuka! Oh my! You guys…" the woman suddenly smiled and continued saying… "Don't mind me, continue!" She turned her head and started walking away…

"Mom, wait! You misunderstood. We…"

The woman closed the door behind her and Asuka sighed. She slowly turned her head to Hwoarang's direction when she heard him laughing… "It's annoying the fact that you're enjoying yourself."

He tried to stop his laughter for a moment… "Remember what I told you?"

"Huh? What are you on?"

"Hehe…That you will be the one to jump me first."

She gritted her teeth and raising her hand, she gave him a punch right in the eye…

"THAT HURT YOU IDIOT!"

"Shut up and let's go!"

…

"You really enjoy walking in the garden, don't you Lili?"

The blonde girl smelled the red rose Steve gave her back when he invited to walk around with him and explore the rest of the yard. She closed her eyes to feel the aroma more intensely. She knew how the roses smelled but for some reason it felt different…Maybe, it was because this red rose was picked by Steve himself. Lili turned her blue eyed gaze towards him and gave him a slight nod…

"Of course I do…You may not know it but my father doesn't leave just anyone take care of our gardens. When my mother was still alive, she had taken upon herself to take care of the garden. And it wasn't like she did it out of responsibility to not feel useless inside the house, she was feeling, as she said once, "more alive than ever" whenever she was there. For that reason she was always taking me with her there, because she thought that her garden was getting livelier when I was inside."

Remembering her deceased mother, Lili felt her eyes getting teary. She remembered how difficult it was for her father…She always had in mind and safely "locked" the sacred moments with her dear mother but it took her longer to realize that she would never see her again. When she did it was already too late for her to shed her tears. She felt so bad…That her father went through all this pain by himself. Her father was telling her that it would be much more difficult for him to, also, have her cry. As her father spelled these words tears were falling from his eyes and on Lili's face. He touched gently one of her shoulders and rested his head lightly on the other… «Be yourself for me…Be my source of hope and strength…You will do that, won't you my Lili? I'm weak but you need to be confident…Because there's going to be a time when I'll need your support. »

"Lili? Are you ok?" said Steve and patted her head…

"I'm sorry for spacing out…What was I saying? I started saying something, didn't I?"

"True…About your mother…"

For a moment she stopped walking trying to recollect what she told him and then started moving again… "Oh right…My mother was slowly dying…Right in front of my father and I. She had a weak heart…Back then, I couldn't understand. She only told me that even if her heart couldn't manage to help her breathe…she would do her best to keep her heart beating just for me… _«My heart beats only for you…Lili. I love_ _you the most. Make sure to remember this, promise? »_ Back then, I smiled and told her that I will keep my promise, if only she makes her heart beat even faster. Such a selfish child I was."

"How dare you say that? I'm not familiar with that but…Well, why don't you have this conversation with Asuka? I bet she will understand your feelings."

"Stop joking with me…Her mother is alive…my own died."

"So? Does this mean that you loved your mother more than when she was alive?"

Lili stayed silent…

The mood started to become awkward. She hoped for the others to arrive soon. Fortunately, Sebastian interrupted them when he approached his mistress…

"Miss Lili?"

Eagerly and leaving Steve behind, she walked herself with quick steps towards Sebastian's place. Steve wasn't clueless…He was aware of the fact that Lili felt uncomfortable and he understood that perfectly but she was the one, who brought this subject up. Who knows? Maybe, in the end, he shouldn't have asked her anything. He, also, wanted for Asuka and Hwoarang to come back soon…

He woke up from his thoughts when Lili came back. She touched his shoulder… "Steven?"

"Yes, Lili?"

Steve touched gently her hand, which was resting on his shoulder and caressed it. She seemed better, he thought. As he briefly heard, Sebastian was telling her about the party's preparation. Lili must be looking forward to this. But why go that far? As to ask from the staff to go to a hotel for the night (Well, at least she was the one, who paid for their expenses) or decorate the place. However, he remembered what Sebastian told him the day they arrived here… _Mr. Fox, Miss Lili is a very hospitable person. For her, you two, are not pictured as members of the staff. You are more like friends to her. Even if you don't believe it, she used to be a very lonely girl and that was the reason why she is so attached to her father. But now…She is happy. I can definitely tell. Her father had said that she seemed livelier, too._

So, that's how it is. Maybe, Lili couldn't realize it just yet but she was happy that Asuka was going to be there. But not as her rival and her new toy…more like the friend she wanted. However, no one could know what Asuka was thinking of the situation she was going to be in now. If Steve was to think as Hwoarang and he uses him as an example, since he realized by first sight that these two are on the same wavelength, he would say that, she's here for the money…Exactly what kind of feelings Hwoarang had back then. But he wasn't a saint himself, his intentions were the same as his friend's…

"Preparations are ready."

"Is that so? Well, you seem worked up."

She placed some locks of her blonde hair behind her ear and nodded… "Uh…Actually, Steven I…"

"What is it?"

"I'm sorry…For before."

Steve pulled her into a tight embrace and whispered in her ear… "No need to…Why don't you cry now?"

"Eh?"

"Now is your chance, since if I let you go…You're not going to."

"You serious?"

"I want you to enjoy the feast wholeheartedly, that's why."

Lili didn't answer. She understood why he was saying all these strange things, since what kind of boyfriend would want to make his girlfriend cry without a reason. As it seemed however, Steve had one. He felt it, too, didn't he? The tense aura around her from the time she started talking about her mother to him. She was so lucky…Having such a considerate man as her boyfriend…She frowned… _"I won't let you take him away from me, Asuka Kazama!"_ After t-this unexpected and irrelevant thought of hers, she buried her head deeply into his chest and let her long-awaited tears escape her blue eyes…

…

"Miss Kazama, I'll take your luggage in your room." Said Sebastian as he welcomed the two inside the mansion…

Asuka dropped her things on the polished white floor and stretched her arms… "Yeah…do that, old man." She sighed… "Oh…I'm beat."

The older man was looking awed at her and not with the good meaning of the word…More like he was kind of surprised…not that he couldn't expect it…more like he was just witnessing that there were actually people even worse than him when it was coming to kindness and respect towards the elderly and other similar things…

"Why are you looking at me so stupidly? Drop it. You're becoming an eyesore." She said from behind her shoulder…

Hwoarang was ready to say something in return but he decided to let it go, since it was pointless. He remembered Sebastian telling them that Lili and Steve visited the garden again and with this thought Hwoarang walked passed Asuka to make his way there through the back door. She dropped her arms at her sides and watched walking away. She was definitely expecting a "return line" coming from him. Whatever…she said to herself and shrugged her shoulders. In the end, she followed him. She opened the door to walk outside but she bumped onto Hwoarang. Noticing this he turned slightly behind him and saw her rubbing her forehead…

"What are you doing there standing like an idiot? At least move aside."

A sigh escaped his mouth and grabbed her arm taking her to the place where they came before. She tried to escape his grip but he was way stronger than she was. Damn this unfair physical anatomy between genders!

He released her suddenly and she fell on one of the couches. She rubbed her arm. That was definitely going to leave a mark. Not that she cared…But no! A mark coming from this kind of junk, aka Hwoarang, would be just unforgivable, if it remains unpunished… "What do you think you're doing?!"

Hwoarang sat beside her and let out a sigh… "Protecting you."

"H-Huh? You…What do you mean when you say you're protecting me? I just wanted to go outside."

"Exactly…If I was to let you go, you would be shocked much more than watching a gore movie."

"I like gore movies…You're confusing me!"

"Fine, fine…I was protecting your virgin eyes."

Asuka was at a huge loss…No, no…This guy…What is he drinking? Is he on drugs or what? She stood up and slapped him… "SINCE WHEN DO YOU CARE FOR MY VIRGINITY? OTHERS SHOULD BE PROTECTING ME FROM YOU!"

Her loud voice made him stand up, as well. He was unexpectedly calm… "I can't say I blame you. I'm aware that I'm pretty straight forward on this subject but that's not my point."

"What are you on?" she said and crossed her arms. She saw him walking closing to her. Not that again. She made her hands in fists and she was ready to deliver him a punch but he dodged her this time by catching her hand…

"Don't worry, the place is way too turning off for me…." Sigh… "Anyway, let me tell you something." He said and lowered his body to whisper in her ear…

"You're way too close!"

"Be quiet and listen…"

The girl gritted her teeth but still being on guard, she let him tell her what he wanted. Soon enough, after whispering those words he brought himself up and a smile crossed his face when he saw her dumbfounded expression…well not really…Better say, as Hwoarang warned her, shocked. She brought her gaze to him and saw his expression. He was not bothered at all. Well yeah, we're talking about "this" guy, she thought in the inside. She could feel the hotness on her face. Hwoarang brought his hand on the top of her head and ruffled her hair. Asuka was still in a haze to realize this and push him away…

"Hey, get a grip already." When he said that she looked at him… "But wasn't I right?"

Asuka looked away. Now that she thought better of this. That was the most disturbing thing of all. She shook her head and said… "We have to stop this! It's so inappropriate, I mean in a place like this."

She started walking to the door to go to the garden but Hwoarang stopped her just in time. She turned her head and looked at him… "Let me go!"

"Are you serious? Let them be."

"B-But…It's just…It's not allowed to do this in public."

He released her and put his hands inside his pockets. Asuka didn't leave and stood there looking at him… "Hey?"

"Not allowed you say…Who says that?"

"Japanese laws." She said as a matter of fact…

Realizing that, indeed, this was something true in the country they were. He stopped and thought of something else… "But we're not different, are we?"

He at first pointed at the bruise on the corner of his mouth and then rising his hand he pointed to Asuka's… "You get what I'm trying to say?"

Asuka recalled yesterday's events and blushed feverishly. She, also, remembered that she was the one, who bit him first. Oh no! She was a pervert herself but it was his fault all along…Such a manipulative idiot!

"I'm glad you do. That being said, you have no right to stop them."

"HUH?! If you remember correctly, I was your victim."

"I don't remember raping you…"

"That I know, jerk! But you started it." She said pointing at him…

Hwoarang chuckled… "You're no fair at all. You put the blame all on me, when you responded quite well yourself."

"I was just caught up in the moment. I'm…a…"

"Yes?" He walked close to her again and raised her chin to make eye contact with her… "You were saying?"

She closed her eyes tightly and said loudly… "I'M A WOMAN AFTER ALL!"

He started laughing and she felt her eyes getting teary due to the embarrassment. Hwoarang stopped when he noticed that. Now a feeling of guilt started filling his mind…

"I…well, sorry…I went too…"

She started crying in a fake way but Hwoarang was feeling way too guilty to notice this… "I apologize, ok? I won't bring it up again."

"Leave me alone, I want to cry!" she said as she felt his hands on her shoulders…

Suddenly, in the middle of Asuka crying and Hwoarang trying to relax her, they heard a voice coming from the place, where the door was… "Oh guys, you're on it already."

Steve Fox let out a sigh in a playful way and Lili giggled for the same reason. Wanting to add something, she said… "Get a room already." The two started laughing…

On the other hand, the other two had completely forgotten of their own fight and looked at them angrily…

"WE DON'T WANT TO HEAR THAT FROM YOU!" they both said in unison…

 **Thanks for reading!**


	10. Chapter 9 (part 2)

**IMPORTANT NOTE:** I do not own anything

 **CHAPTER 9:** A party to remember (Part 2)

Lili and Steve looked at each other not having any clue about what they were talking about. They had never argued before in contrast to the two human beings in front of them, who haven't done anything else than fight from the moment they met…Well, only Lili and Steve thought this way. If only they had any idea what happened just yesterday between those two. And if they came to know eventually, the girl next to Steve would blush feverishly and the man next to Lili would be totally jealous of his friend. Anyway, it was time for the other two to look strangely at them. What the hell? Didn't they know what they were doing back there? It was true that for the first time in his life, Hwoarang was jealous of Steve. Doing that in public BEFORE sunset. He turned his gaze to Asuka to see her looking at him and as they made eye contact she averted her gaze away from him. He didn't give any thought in this and walked closer to the place where Steve and Lili were. He crossed his arms and smiled…

"Why are you smiling?" Steve asked his friend…

"Steve, my friend…No need to act all ignorant about it. We saw everything."

"What?!" Lili's eyes widened and grabbed Steve's arm, who was surprised but composed in the same time…

"Saw?"

Hwoarang nodded… "Every single little detail. Oh man, your techniques are so old news…And poor Asuka was shocked."

Lili released his arms and started walking away. Steve took his gaze away from Hwoarang and looked at Lili's back… "Lili, wait!"

"What is it?"

"Don't mind him. He's just…Jealous, that is."

"Me? Jealous?" said Hwoarang pointing at his self…

Steve ignored him and walked to Lili's place. He caught her arm and made her look at him. He saw her pink cheeks. Well, obviously…She was embarrassed. For a moment, he looked at Asuka, who seemed indifferent to the whole situation. In the same time, Hwoarang felt a "little" bad as well, since he didn't mean any harm. There was a pause between all of them until Asuka spoke this time…

"Uhh…I'm going to unpack."

Hwoarang with quick steps touched her shoulder… "I'm going to help you."

She snapped his hand away and walked to where Lili was… "No, thanks! You helped enough." She glanced at Steve and noticing that she wanted him away, he made some steps back. Asuka grabbed Lili's hand and started walking towards the stairs… "You, come with me."

Lili was hesitant at first but thinking that the situation was awkward, she decided to leave alongside her rival…

…

"Are you happy now?" said Steve turning to face his friend…

A sigh escaped his lips and crossed his arms. He was aware that he took it far but she was overreacting, as well. Maybe he shouldn't have said anything and just let Asuka find out by herself. She was a girl and a "virgin", of course, she would be shocked but Lili wouldn't be embarrassed. Actually, she was probably going to make fun of her. He made his way to the couch and sat on it placing his legs on the coffee table…

"I can't say…I, particularly, am…but…"

"There's no "buts" here, Hwoarang. Couldn't you at least let it pass?"

He gave him a nod. Steve was worse than a woman, when he was bitching. He was like that when they were going from Seoul to Monaco. He couldn't forget how he was acting when they thought that they would miss the flight. He was saying things like "I won't talk to you again!" or "Be ready to buy me something good, ok?" They were lucky since they caught the flight just in time and he didn't say anything. And even if he was to say, Hwoarang would have probably thrown him out of the plane…

"Ok…I will apologize."

"A good start would be to beg for forgiveness from me?"

Hwoarang sneered at him… "Seriously? No, man! And what are you talking about? Beg? Beg for YOUR forgiveness? I'd rather sell my bike than doing such a thing."

He raised his gaze to see Steve having his arms crossed, while looking irritated at him. Indeed… It was easy to picture Steve wearing an apron, while holding a frying pan in his hands ready to hit him. The man started laughing by himself uncontrollably and Steve sighed…

He approached him and kicked Hwoarang's legs off the table. He sat next to him and made him look at him… "If I'm going to apologize to someone that would be only Lili." He said…

"I can live with that…I hope, though, that this apology would be an honest one, right?"

The auburn haired man searched for his cigarettes inside his pocket. He found it and took it out. He opened the small box and took out the last cigarette. He placed it between his lips and threw the empty box away. Steve didn't do anything this time. He had to accept it already…That guy was hopeless. Either you're taking lessons from Baek or you just give up on him. The blond man decided on the last option, since mentioning Baek's name all the time started to tire him, as well…

…

Asuka Kazama pulled the curtains away and let the daylight fill her new bedroom. She still needed time to get used to this. The bedroom back at her house was as big as this room's bathroom. So uselessly big, she thought. She wondered if the girl, who was sitting on the couch opposite her bed knew how big exactly was this house or villa…or whatever it was. She was there sitting having no contact with her surroundings. She was "looking" at the vase on top of the coffee table next to her seat. Asuka doubted that she was actually, looking at it more like her gaze was frozen there. That imbecile Hwoarang and his despicable big mouth. Why did he have to be such a jerk all the time? Well, he did kinda "protect" her…no, no…He, actually, protected her eyes, as he said, not her. It was true, though, that she would freak out, if she was to see them by herself. She had to…thank him.

She walked towards Lili and crossed her arms. She lowered her head to take a better look at her. She waved a hand in front of her and there was no sign of contact. She had to admit that Lili was overreacting herself. She could shout at him, hit him…and whatever. Her reaction was just too much. Not having another choice, Asuka raised her fist and hit her on the top of her head…

"Ouch!" said Lili and touched the place where Asuka hit her… "Why did you do that?"

" _That's more like it."_ She thought… "Are you ok? I mean…well…"

A sigh escaped Lili's lips and she stood up from where she was sitting making her way towards the window. Asuka was watching her waiting for her to say something. For a moment, she turned and watched the brunette looking steadily at her. She realized that she was out of it for a while now. She walked away from the window and rested her body on Asuka's bed. The older girl opened her last suitcase, which was much smaller than the other one. She walked while holding it towards one of the drawers and started placing the things she had in there inside the drawer. Suddenly, she heard Lili's voice…

"You sure enjoy colorful underwear, don't you?"

Asuka blushed. This airhead was much more tolerable before, when she was in her own wonderland… "After the moment of your depression, is that what you have to say?"

"I didn't make fun of you." Said Lili and stood up from the bed. She was walking towards her and Asuka closed the drawer before Lili was able to see… "I believe they suit you unlike me."

"Please stop! My underwear is the last thing we should be worrying about. Are you feeling alright?"

Lili raised an eyebrow and placed her hand under her chin… "Huh?"

"Well, Hwoarang was too much…But, ok…He didn't mean any harm." She said and placed the suitcase on the floor…

"What are you talking about?"

"About…you and your prince…Remember?"

The blonde girl nodded… "Sure, I do…However, the last thing I care about is Hwoarang's mockery and remarks. I'm used to them."

"Is that so? Then, why did you react like that down there?"

Lili sighed and looked away. Her lips turned downwards but she finally said… "I was ashamed of myself…Doing that kind of thing…Inside the place, where I'm visiting to reminisce a little of my mother…So disgraceful…"

Asuka didn't know what to say to her. She had no idea of Lili's family background. Only, of a father that she always wanted to please. She was biting her lips, while searching for something to say. Lili raised her head and saw Asuka deep in her thoughts. She smiled weakly and said… "You don't need to say anything. That's all in me."

"And how are you gonna explain this to them? I bet your man is worried."

"That it's none of their concern…Hehe…Even though, since I know that Steven is pestering Hwoarang down there to make him apologize to me, I'm going to let him apologize. Seeing him kinda humiliated will raise my spirits, right?"

A faint smile appeared on Asuka's lips. She had a feeling that there was a lot more on the matter of Lili's situation. However, she decided to not pry any further. It wasn't her busyness and she didn't want it to be. She's here for work.

"Suit yourself." She said and made her way to the bathroom…

"Where are you going?"

"Bathroom…I'll see you later."

Lili touched her forehead and breathed out… "Ok…I'll be downstairs."

"Got it!"

Lili watched Asuka closing the bathroom's door behind her and then walked outside the room herself…

…

"Will you stop pissing me off?! I've already said that I will apologize. Why don't you shut it now?" said Hwoarang looking angrily at Steve…

The latter wasn't leaving the matter slide, since it was fun messing with his friend. However, he forgot that he was going mental whenever he couldn't smoke peacefully. Baek had warned him a lot of times and as it seemed Steve was quite the forgetful type…

"You don't need to be like that just because of a cigarette, you know."

"You don't get it, do you?!"

Suddenly, Hwoarang felt a hand touching his shoulder. He was going to let it out on the person behind him but stopped when he noticed that it was Lili. He made some steps away from her and his expression relaxed. She was the only person, he didn't dare letting it out. He ran a hand through his red hair and sighed. It was time for it now, right? He swallowed hard and parted his lips. From behind him, Steve was quite enjoying himself. Soon enough, he heard him saying…

"Lili…I wasn't expecting from you to take it so seriously. Since, I thought that you were used to my humor all…"

"You mean your "lame" humor." Lili added interrupting him…

Hwoarang bit his lips, in order to stop himself by saying something unnecessary again or better something, which was going to turn against him… "Anyway…Please, forgive me, ok? I'll be more considerate from now on."

" _Like we believed you."_ Thought both Steve and Lili in the same time…

Lili passed through Hwoarang and made her way to Steve's direction. She sat beside him and he placed his arm around her shoulder… "Fine…I will forgive you. Be sure to behave from now on, is that ok?"

The man knew that she was just making fun of him. Yeah, that girl and that idiot bastard Steve made a good to an ideal couple. Hwoarang watched Steve trying to make Lili tell him, if she was ok now or still sad. Of course, she was fine! She definitely was like before. This stuck up attitude along with the snobbish way she was carrying her body. Did Asuka allow her to make fun of her? Could be…

"I don't want to be the third wheel…Can I go?"

The other two gave him a nod and he walked away having his hands inside his empty pockets. Doing that he realized once again that he was out of cigarettes…

…

Lili, suddenly, placed her arms around Steve's waist. That surprised him. He stroked her back and waited for her to speak first. The young girl closed her blue eyes and dug herself even deeper inside his embrace…

"L-Lili?" he called her name this time. She looked at him by raising her gaze…

She pulled away from him and caressed his face… "I worried you, didn't I? Sorry…"

"What are you talking about? It was all Hwo…"

She placed her hand on top of his mouth and stopped him… "It wasn't this imbecile's fault. I'm used to his idiocy."

"Then?" asked Steve curiously…

"I was embarrassed because of what I did."

He stayed silent and Lili gave him a glance. She touched his shoulder and smiled at him when she saw him returning her gaze. She placed her hands on top of his. Steve had been right before. Even though, he was her boyfriend, she felt more relaxed around Asuka. Maybe because of the fact that she was a girl? Because she seriously couldn't understand her problems and she couldn't hers. They were completely different. Having different values and character or so they thought. Where to begin exactly? For the time being, let's just mention the "arrogant" thing. Anyway, she hoped that they, also, had other taste in men, even though Lili doubted it. Steve was like a Greek God for her. There would be no woman, who wouldn't fall for him. But…who knows?

"What did you do exactly? I don't get it…"

"You see… _sigh_ … _He won't understand_ …I just realized that I didn't want for us to do what we did back there at the garden."

"Huh? You don't want us to make out? Is that what you mean?"

Her eyes widened. That was the last thing she wanted. She shook her head aggressively that she almost got dizzy… "No, you misunderstood! What I meant was that the place…umm…anyway, we shouldn't do this again back there, ok? _It's blaspheme!_ "

Steve caressed her hair and nodded… "That was all? Hehe…Of course! We'll always do as you wish, ok?"

Lili smiled at him. Indeed…She was so blessed to have him next to her…

…

Asuka Kazama walked outside the bathroom having a blush on her cheeks. That hot bath felt so amazing. At least the bathroom was something that would somehow convince her to stay in a place like this. She took off the towel from her head and shook her head. She threw it on the bed and proceeded to take off her beige bathrobe. She unbelted it and before she tried to pulled the first sleeve off, she heard someone knocking on her door. She sighed…So unlucky. For a moment she thought that she had some time to herself…

" _It's probably that airhead…"_ she said in the inside thinking that it was Lili…

The other two were out of question since, Steve had no reason to come and Hwoarang would just open the door by himself. Made sense…

The person knocked once again…

"Ok, damn it! I'm coming."

Asuka placed the bathrobe on her shoulders and wrapped the belt around her torso. She placed her hand on the doorknob and opened slowly the door. She saw no one. She looked at her left and right and still nothing. Did she overhear? She shrugged her shoulders and tried to close the door again…

"Down…h-here."

She heard a voice coming from the floor and her eyes widened… "HUH?! What do you want here? Are you that desperate?" she said when she saw Hwoarang being on his knees in front of her…

"Oh…You got it…I really am desperate." He answered and raised his gaze… "Were you in the bathroom?"

"That has nothing to do with you! Anyway, before I kick you, say what you want."

"I…uh…you know…"

" _I've had enough of this._ You're here to mess with me again, right?"

Hwoarang shook his head confusing her… "If you wanted me to do you…I would gladly…"

"HUH?! That was it."

He managed to hold the door when she tried to close it… "In reality, though…I just want to ask you, if you have a…gum."

"Eh?"

…

The daylight started falling and soon enough the dark sky filled with stars appeared. It was so beautiful. Any other time, Lili Rochefort would prefer to have Steve all to herself by cuddling under the starry sky with him explaining the constellations to her. In reality, though, the last thing she would care about would be where the Ursa Major or Ursa Minor was in the sky. Listening to Steve's kind soft voice would be more than enough for a romantic night between them. However, they had already decided that tonight a party was going to take place inside the Rochefort Holiday house. Lili had dismissed all the staff, even Sebastian, for the four of them to not be disturbed. The poor old man didn't even try to imagine what his beloved Miss had inside her head. But she was happy and spirited. That was all that mattered to him.

Hwoarang and Steve were sitting inside the living room. Actually, the first one was laying down on one of the couches and the other one was having the TV on watching music videos until the others arrive. Hwoarang watched him as he was humming a song. He rolled his eyes. That Steve…What a lame taste he had there? And is that what they call…or better dare call rock these days? People are delusional these days. He closed his ears and eyes trying to remember any decent rock song he remembered from his teen years not that he was much older now but still…Music changes easily these days and unfortunately most times in the wrong way. He bit his lips as he noticed that Steve raised the volume and especially when he heard him singing and not just humming. He raised his body resting on his elbows and said…

"What the fuck, Steve? Seriously?"

"Huh?" he said raising an eyebrow… "What is it?"

"My ears are hurting."

"I'm sorry for not having such a good voice as yours. I can't be always better than you."

"Are you mocking me?"

Steve nodded and turned his gaze back to the TV. He smirked when he noticed what the next song would be. He looked at Hwoarang again and the other returned the look confused… "Actually, it's been long since I heard you sing."

"What do you want to say, Stevie?"

"I remember this song. You were singing it while you were preparing your stuff before we went to Monaco from Seoul. What about giving it a shot now?"

A blush appeared on his cheeks. He watched the song getting started and swallowed hard. That idiot Steve was probably…not probably…He was definitely laughing in the inside. A smirk appeared on his lips. Like hell he was going to let him make fun of him. He looked at Steve and said… "Of course! Who knows when I'm going hear this song again? Raise the volume please."

…

Asuka Kazama opened the door of Lili's bedroom and waited for her to walk outside. She stepped out of her princess decorated like room and watched Asuka closing the door behind them. She gave her a nod and they started making their way to the living room. Lili stopped when they arrived to the stairs. Asuka touched her shoulder and said… "What is it?"

Lili looked in front of her again… "This voice…I don't remember asking for any live performances."

Asuka shrugged her shoulders and Lili did the same. All they had to do was to continue their way to the living room and find out…

…

Steve was left wide mouthed as he was watching Hwoarang "living every moment". He had a feeling that his friend might have completely forgotten that he was actually singing the song and wasn't the real artist. Who knows? Maybe, Hwoarang had unfulfilled dreams. His eyes took notice of two dumbfounded figures standing next to the stairs. Oh…Just perfect…The poor girls had to see that arrogant bastard friend of his making a fool out of himself.

The song ended and Hwoarang sighed being satisfied with his performance. He stretched his body and said turning to look at Steve…

"So, Steve boy! How was I? Awesome, right? Hehe…"

The blond man sighed and bit his lips trying to repress his laugh… "W-Well…You were…good."

"Only good!?"

Steve looked at the floor and then pointed at Asuka and Lili, who were still wide mouthed. "Why don't you ask these two, who is their first time listening to you sing? I bet they were left speechless."

"Who are you talking about?" asked Hwoarang and looked behind him. His eyes widened when he saw in front of him the two girls. They weren't going to let him off. He had it coming, right? Life doesn't always go smooth and as you want it, does it?

He looked at the floor having a defeated look on his face. He heard footsteps approaching him and then someone tapping his shoulder. A giggled was heard and it was Lili's. She placed a hand under his chin and lifted his face. Hwoarang pursed his lips and gazed at her blue eyes. She took her hand away and crossed her arms. ..

"Who would have guessed that except from a bodyguard, I would also have free entertainment?" Lili looked at Asuka, who was having her attention at the buffet prepared just for them. She sighed in the inside. What a glutton?

Hwoarang smirked… "Does this mean that you liked it?"

The young girl gave him a nod and walked away approaching Steve. She sat beside him and asked him… "I bet you've heard him before?"

"Yes. Hwoarang likes to go to karaoke. I still remember that one day when we were on a double date…"

"Double what?!" asked Lili with a whole new expression…

"Date, Lili…You can't possibly believe that I haven't been on one before?"

The girl looked away slightly hurt. Well, if they were in a fairytale that would be the first time for both of them but realistically speaking…Steve obviously had a huge dating record. For a moment, she wondered the same about Hwoarang. He seemed that he was playing around much more than Steve but…You never know. She turned her head back to Steve and smiled. She shook her head and motioned for him to continue…

…

Asuka Kazama placed a finger under her chin thinking about what to eat first. Everything looked so tasty…yet, distant…for her. A sigh escaped her lips and, suddenly, felt a hand touching her shoulder. She sighed… "What do you want?"

Hwoarang smiled and ruffled her hair. She gave him a glance but she soon enough turned her attention back to the little oasis in front of her. He removed his hand from her shoulder and walked beside her. He looked at her with the corner of his eye and smiled to himself. That girl must be satisfied with everything that has food in the list. He looked at the dishes in front of him and asked her… "What are you suggesting?"

"You mean?"

"I want to eat and you seem happy. What should I eat? I'm asking your opinion in other words."

Asuka looked at him and then placed her plate on the counter. He took a new empty one and started putting different kind of food, while giving brief glances at the man next to her. She smiled when she saw the plate being full. She looked at Hwoarang, who had a confused expression on his face… _"How am I supposed to eat all that?"_ he thought…

She gave him the dish and he took it in his hands… "T-Thanks…" he muttered…

The girl mumbled a faint "Don't mention it" and walked away. She sat opposite Lili and Steve, next to the huge aquarium. The two people in front of her, were too busy staring at each other. Would she be like that if she ever gets a boyfriend? A shiver ran through her spine even in the thought. Gross…

She looked at Hwoarang, who was pouring a drink for himself. He noticed her looking at him and raised an eyebrow…

"What is it?" he asked and walked towards her…

"I'm gonna regret this, I bet…but, please, come and have a seat. The sight in front of me is painful in the eyes."

Hwoarang gave her a nod and placed his dish on the coffee table in front of them. He turned to look at her and said… "I'm not gonna bother with them…Say, want a drink?"

"What do you have in mind, you lewd man?"

He sighed and pointed at the couple… "Believe me, having a drink will ease the sight in front of you by blurring it. What do you say?"

She didn't say anything and he took her silence as a "yes"…

"Wait for me, ok?"

"Whatever…"

…

Several hours later…

A sigh escaped Hwoarang's lips. What kind of party was that? They could just say that they wanted to get drunk. He was sitting on the couch next to Asuka, who didn't take her gaze off the aquarium. He gave her a slight glance and rolled his eyes. He cursed himself for a moment. It was his entire fault. Why did he have to start bringing her drinks? And it wasn't just that! Before he came to realize it, Asuka had drunk almost a whole bottle of wine. He turned his head to where the others were and saw them dancing. However, Lili was probably the one dancing and Steve the one groping. He was lucky that she was drunk herself, even though there was a chance for Lili to actually like the way Steve was holding her. He relaxed his body on the couch's back and said…

"Unbelievable!" he paused… "How come I'm the one, who drinks the most but always ends up being the sober one?"

His words took Steve's attention, who looked at him… "Did you say anything, dude?"

"Hphm…Just keep groping your woman."

Steve chuckled and said in a mocking tone… "What are you gonna grope? Asuka seems eager enough."

"No, thanks."

"How come?" he asked again resting gently his head on Lili's…

The auburn haired man bit his upper lip and pointed angrily to Asuka's direction… "See? You see how she is? How can I flirt with a drunkard? So humiliating…"

Asuka heard her name being spoken between the two men, they gained her attention and said looking at Hwoarang… "Who's a drunkard?!"

He looked at her for a moment and then back at Steve… "And now I have her attention. Thanks a lot, Steve! She was just fine looking at the fish."

Steve didn't say anything else and turned his attention to Lili, who was holding him tightly. Oh how much he wished that he could hold her like that later at night….ermm…well…Just the two of them? Everyone got the meaning, right? He released her and looked at her flushed face. He didn't know if it was from the alcohol or from embarrassment. He hoped that it was the last one. Such a pervert! Steve lowered his head and brushed his cheek with Lili's and she smiled in response. Hwoarang wanted to start hitting his head on a wall. Seeing them all over each other, he realized that, indeed, this was somehow annoying. Seeing two lovers…no…Lovers?! Oh please! For a moment, Hwoarang gave them a compliment. Even the times these two kissed could be counted easily.

Suddenly, he felt a fist punching lightly his arm. He turned to his left and saw Asuka pointing at Lili and Steve… "He wants to have sex, doesn't he?"

He raised an eyebrow and gave her a nod. He sipped some of his beer… "Yeah…For a drunk virgin you, sure, got it."

"Who's a virgin?!" she shouted at him…

Hwoarang's eyes widened and coughed up some of his beer. He looked at her and grabbed her shoulders… "You're not?!"

Asuka rubbed her eyes and looked at him questionably… "What…are you…asking…What did I…say?"

He took his hands away from her shoulders and placed his hand on his forehead. She still had the same look on her face but as she felt a little dizzy she leaned her body on Hwoarang's by placing her head on his shoulder. He turned his head slightly and noticed her smiling at him… "Oh fuck…"

Steve and Lili stopped their dance to the latter's annoyance. As it seemed, Asuka Kazama managed to gain unconsciously Steve's attention. She watched the woman hanging on Hwoarang's body even though he was trying to break free. The sight was ridiculous. Lili walked closer to them and asked…

"Hwoarang…She's becoming an eyesore. Do something about it."

The man sighed and stood up after a big struggle, since she was clinging on him. At first he held her hand and started walking to the stairs… "You had enough. Let's go."

Asuka gave him a nod but as she tried to make a step she tripped on herself. Hwoarang sighed and the other two laughed. He kneeled in front of her and took her in his arms. He stood up and tried to catch his breath. That girl! Why was she so clumsy? He looked at her when she started tapping him on his chest. What's with her?

Hic… "To be honest…Hic…Hehe…I believe that deep…Hic…deep…Hic…deep inside, you're a…nice guy…Pervert-san."

He bit his upper lip and looked away. He noticed the other two jerks laughing. Well…He would do the same in their situation. He had to admit that. However, before he was ready to walk away, he heard Lili's voice… "Oh…Steven? He's carrying her like a princess. I'm jealous!"

Lili pouted and Steve smiled… "You want me to carry you like that, too?" he said and caressed her head…

"You will?" she asked and he nodded…

Hwoarang rolled his eyes at them but his eyes widened when he felt something dirtying his shirt. What the hell? He lowered his head and watched Asuka puking on his clothes. He was ready to throw her off him but guilt surrounded him. However, what annoyed him the most was the other two laughing at him. While he was ready to gather himself up, he saw Steve with Lili in his arms making their way to the stairs. Hwoarang was left dumbfounded until he said…

"Hey, you two! Where are you…won't you help me?"

"Sorry, pal! Anyway, take care of your…Hehe…princess." muttered Steve and continued walking the stairs…

"Seriously? The princess just puked on me."

…

Pant…

Pant…

Hwoarang set her on the carpeted floor as he was trying to catch his breath. That was a good practice, wasn't it?

He stood up and pulled her alongside him. She leaned on him once again… "And then, it's me the one she calls a pervert." He mumbled placing his hand on his face. His eyes widened when Asuka pushed him…

"Huh?"

"You keep talking? Haven't you learnt your lesson already?" she said pointing at him… "Don't mess with me or…or else…"

The man supported her when he noticed that she was losing her balance… "You're already messed up. You don't need my help."

Asuka made some steps away from him and sat on the floor leaning her back on the wall. She looked at him and smiled. "Don't look at me like that! I know…I know what you're thinking…You think of how a beautiful young woman like me, doesn't have already a man, don't you?"

He shook his head and looked away… "Not really…" he turned to see her and lowered his gaze… "And who's beautiful anyway?"

She scratched the back of her head and looked at her lap… "Is…that so?"

Asuka pursed her lips and gritted her teeth. She stood up with the help of her hands and pushed him on the wall. She placed her hands at each side of him and frowned. She opened her mouth, which ripped of alcohol and that made him look away…

"Fine then!" with this Hwoarang turned his attention back to her… "I…Asuka Kazama…I've decided…I'm gonna have sex with millions of people."

" _What is she saying?"_ he thought…

"And I'll start with the easy target."

" _Huh?"_

Hwoarang decided to stay silent. The less he said the better. He saw her raising her hand and patted his head… _"What's with her?"_

"That being you. So…Prepare yourself, pervert-san!"

"Even though I can take you on, I just feel sorry for you right now."

A smirk appeared on her lips and shook her head, while bringing her face closer to his…

" _I wish I had a camera to record this."_

"Do not! I'm totally aware."

" _Seriously?"_ Hwoarang was lost in his thoughts for a moment. He shook his thoughts away once again… _"No…What am I thinking anyway? Even if I was to do that with her and show her my godlike skills, she wasn't going to appreciate it as the virgin that she is and definitely…and that's the WORST of all…she wasn't going to remember it. Oh and something else…Not to mention that even if she remembered it, she would start pestering me about it."_

Asuka was looking at him confused. Was he drunk? Good thing she wasn't, she thought. Poor girl…

He looked at her and noticed that she had made some steps away from him. He approached her and placed her arm around his shoulder… "I'll take you to your bed."

Hwoarang was relieved that they managed to reach her door without any "accidents" or so he thought. Asuka started feeling dizzy again and mumbled… "You're…a very…rude boy."

"Huh?!" he turned his head to look at her but he lost his balance and they became one with the floor… "Damn it!" he started rubbing his back to somehow ease the pain…

His irritation furthered when he heard a giggle coming from behind him… "In the end…you fell for my charms, didn't you? Hehe…"

"Actually, I fell because you're damn heavy."

She pouted playfully at him and it was the first time for him to smile from the moment they were left alone. " _What to do with you now?_ Anyway, where do you have your keys?"

Still on the floor, Asuka started searching for her keys inside her pockets. She pulled her empty hands outside the pockets and showed them to him…

"No…keys…"

" _Oh fuck…I'll take her there, as it seems."_

Hwoarang extended his arm for her and she took it with hers. He pulled her up and they started walking back… "Where are we going?" she said hugging tightly his arm. He didn't answer her until they arrived outside the door of his bedroom. He took his keys outside his pocket and tried to snap his hand away from her grip, since he wanted to open the door…

"At least let me open the door." Asuka released him making a step back…

Hwoarang opened the door and pushed her lightly inside. He closed the door behind him and locked it. A sigh escaped his lips and suddenly his eyes widened when he felt Asuka grabbing his arm and throwing him on the bed. It was the first time he felt kinda "scared". A mischievous smile appeared on her lips that made him swallow hard…

" _Am I going to get raped?!"_

Asuka climbed on top of him and smirked…

"It's the second time you're jumping me, you know."

Asuka grabbed his shirt and started trying to take it off. She gritted her teeth realizing her failure. She tapped on his shirt and said…

"Take off your shirt…I command you!"

"Of course I will, you puked on me."

"DO IT!" she commanded and took off her own shirt staying only on her bra and tank top. Hwoarang took off the infamous shirt and she threw it away. She placed her hands on his shoulders and the same mischievous smile appeared on her face once again. He really feared for his life…

"What are you gonna do…to me?" he mumbled…

Her expression relaxed and lowered her body closer to his. Hwoarang awaited a kiss or hoped, who knows but…

Asuka Kazama through her arms around his neck clinging onto his body almost suffocating him… _"I can't breathe! Somebody…Help!"_

Hopefully the hug relaxed and he was at least able to breathe. He was ready to start yelling at her to let him go but stopped when she whispered…

"Mamoru-sama…"

Hwoarang was left dumbfounded around Asuka's arms. He sighed and closed his eyes…

" _Seriously? No…This can't be happening to me…And who the hell is that Mamoru-sama guy?"_

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Author's note:** Actually, the Mamoru-sama guy is Mamoru Miyano, my sister's favorite voice actor. I put him on a whim into the story as Asuka's idol, since we were arguing once again about who's better (I like someone else). Anyway, I put him and not the one I like because he's more popular.

(By the way, in the end, the matter between my sister and I was settled in a fist fight.)


	11. Chapter 10

**IMPORTANT NOTE:** I do not own anything.

 **CHAPTER 10:** The Aftermath

Steve Fox opened his eyes to find himself sleeping on one of the living room's couches. He touched his forehead to cover his eyes from the sunlight. He remembered that they closed them yesterday. It must be that the staff came back. Why didn't anyone wake him up? He stood up and rubbed his eyes. Thankfully, no one was around, since he wasn't in the mood to start sharing "good mornings" and such. He stretched his back and made his way to his bedroom. He walked to the stairs and Sebastian appeared in front of him…

"Oh Sebastian! Good morning."

The butler bowed slightly in front of him… "Good morning to you, too sir…By the way, could it be that we disturbed you? If that's so…Please, accept my apologies."

Steve waved his hands to show him that he had nothing to apologize for. Anyway, he wasn't supposed to be sleeping here in the first place. But he couldn't help it. There was a reason why he ended up sleeping on the couch. He walked the long corridor and stopped for a second in front of Hwoarang's door. Steve gritted his teeth thinking about how amazing the last night must have been for his friend. That shit! He always knew how to complain, when in the end, everything would turn up in the way he wanted it. He sighed and continued his way to the end of the corridor. He turned to look at the door on his left and took out his keys…

He closed the door behind him and threw himself on his bed…Why was he so damned cursed?! Why? Did he do anything wrong?

Steve stood up with the help of his hands and made his way inside the bathroom. He needed to have one, since he had to be prepared of what was going to happen next. At least he had to be decent looking…

…

Dark circles were surrounding Lili Rochefort's blue eyes. It was possible that she must have slept about two hours yesterday…or make it better in the very early morning. No, she had to sleep more…More…More. There was no way she was going to appear in front of the others like a piece of trash. She took notice of Steve leaving her side in the middle of the night. She was awake and could stop him but she didn't and most importantly she didn't know the reason of her decision. She tried to stand up from her bed by letting out a big desperate sigh but in the end, she made up her mind and laid her body again on the bed. A slight piece of irritation entered her mind, when she thought that there was a possibility that Asuka Kazama had done what she was supposed to do when she managed to be alone with Steve. That entered her mind yesterday, when she noticed Asuka's bedroom keys resting on one of her drawers. That stupid brute! Hwoarang definitely took her inside his bedroom and did it with her…Unforgivable! Lili started breathing in and out wanting to calm herself. Being angry and tensed wasn't making it any better for her skin and face… _"I'll try to sleep for some time…"_ she murmured to herself and closed her eyes…

…

Steve Fox, after finishing with his shower, walked the stairs down to find himself once again in the living room. He spotted Sebastian having a tray in his hands. The old man placed it on the coffee table and after doing that brought his hands together… "Mr. Fox, breakfast will have to wait for some time, since Miss Lili isn't present. I'll need to go and wake her up."

" _Do you really have to?"_ he thought in the inside… "I see…No problem."

"However, I've prepared some snacks for you and the others. Have some, if you wish."

Steve smiled and gave him a nod. Sebastian, sure, was a reliable person…Make it better a butler. The older man bowed and walked away. Steve looked at the tray and smiled. Seeing the food, made him realize that he was quite hungry. Well, they didn't actually eat yesterday…He was too busy setting the atmosphere with Lili. If he knew what was going to happen, he would have probably preferred to go and search through the buffet along with Hwoarang and Asuka.

He took the teapot and poured some tea inside a cup after adding some sugar inside it. He smelled it and noticed that it was the one Lili liked. As expected of Sebastian. Lili's preferences were coming first in his mind, even before his own. As Steve tried to taste one of the cookies, he heard a loud yawn coming from the hall, where the stairs was. He placed the tasty looking cookie on the plate and watched his friend walking inside the living room while stretching his body. Steve raised an eyebrow…

" _First, he's yawning and now, stretching himself. I'm sure! They did something suspicious yesterday."_

"Oh…You're here." Said Hwoarang uninterested after taking the cookie Steve placed in the plate in front of him. He gazed at him in disbelief. T-That guy…

However, he noticed something that caught his attention on Hwoarang. He took a better look at his face and made him look at him annoyed… "What are you doing?" he asked placing another cookie inside his mouth. His friend pointed at his eye and said…

"What's with…the eye? I mean…"

Hwoarang started coughing and Steve gave him a glass of water. He drank it in an instant and after calming down, he set the glass on the coffee table in front of him. For a moment, he looked away and tightened his fists. He bit his bottom lip and glared at Steve… "You dare ask?!"

"Huh?"

"Huh…you say…That idiot…" he started saying pointing at the top floor… "She punched me!" he added and sighed irritated remembering what happened yesterday…

"W-Why?" asked Steve trying to repress a laugh…

Hwoarang tried to calm down. He looked at the teapot and the pot next to it that had coffee inside it… "Put some coffee for me first…Straight! I need it that way."

The blond man sighed and did as he asked him. Right after some seconds, he gave it to him and Hwoarang opened his mouth to talk again… "Firstly, Stevie boy. You owe me. Secondly, I'm very kind hearted and…"

"You're what?!" asked Steve interrupting him…

"Shut up! You're lucky I'm completely pissed off with someone else and it wouldn't be fair to let it out on you."

"Oh…I'm so grateful." He smiled and placed a hand on his chest…

Hwoarang decided to ignore him… "Anyway…That stupid woman forgot apparently her keys inside Lili's bedroom…and since I didn't want to bother you, that's where I'm kind hearted, I took her inside my own bedroom."

There was a pause until Steve sighed and crossed his arms. He closed his eyes and nodded to himself… "And you couldn't control your urges, right?" Hwoarang raised an eyebrow at what Steve said… "Well…I can't say I blame you. You haven't had sex, since we went to Monaco. Don't worry! It's only natural." He added and patted his shoulder…

Hwoarang snapped his hand away from his shoulder. He buried his face inside his hands embarrassingly… "Stop rubbing salt in my would, ok? And nothing like that happened…I mean the whole thing didn't go that far."

Steve rubbed his hands in curiosity and asked… "So? How far exactly did "it" go?"

The Korean man, still having a blush on his face, raised his gaze to meet Steve's. He touched his neck and said… "Ugh…I can always show you."

Hwoarang took off his shirt and when he did, Steve's eyes widened… "First, the eye and now…What the fuck is all this?"

He stood up and a frown appeared on his face… "I tell you, she's definitely a sadist! You have already seen it. She sucked my entire neck. She started pulling my hair! My back…She scratched it and not to mention the punch, which disturbing my handsome face…"

Steve rolled his eyes at this but before he was ready to say something, Hwoarang added… "I wouldn't mind, if she actually sucked me somewhere else."

" _You're hopeless…and desperate…_ And you didn't do anything?"

"Can you believe it? Drunk women are unexpectedly strong."

He sipped some of his tea… "That or you're a maso in return."

Hwoarang sat next to Steve and placed his cup of coffee between his lips. He said before sipping some of it… "Oh please…And not to mention that she mistook me for another person."

"Aside from that…Did you enjoy it?"

His eyes widened… "Huh? You're joking?! I mean…well…Even though, I prefer to take the lead…I kinda liked it, ok? But that doesn't change anything."

A smile escaped his lips and asked him wanting to change the subject… "So, you really are a maso. Anyway…What is she doing now?"

"That obnoxious monster is up there sleeping."

He nodded and looked at Hwoarang's shirt… "You can wear your shirt now." He said pointing at it…

"Oh yeah…" he took it in his hands and put it on… "So? How did it go with you two?"

Steve coughed up some of his tea and looked away. A smirk appeared on Hwoarang's lips as he noticed that he just stepped on a very sensitive issue…

"Ugh…Well…"

"Not good or…Too good!" he asked trying to look at him, who was avoiding his gaze. However, in the end, he decided to share it with him. He knew that he was going to laugh but he couldn't help it. He needed to let it out…

"You see…I was way too nervous and I couldn't act…well…"

"You couldn't get it up."

Steve's eyes widened… "You don't have to be so blunt about it. I have feelings, too!"

…

 _ **Yesterday night, Lili's bedroom…**_

 _Lili Rochefort was walking anxiously in circles around her room. A frown appeared on her face and her perfect manicure was wasted as she started biting her nails. She sat at the edge of her queen sized bed and glanced at the bathroom's white door. When they walked inside the room, Steve set Lili gently on the carpeted floor and stretched his back with a painful sigh. They had gazed nervously at each other, until the blond man decided to be the one to talk first. He at least had to do that. His girlfriend was quite bold, even though she was pushing herself. For that reason he realized that this role was his. Lili recalled the time when Steve suggested for her to go and have a shower first and that she denied saying that she might be late. Steve stayed silent for a moment until he looked at her and gave her a nod, "Ok…Would you mind if I go first then?" , he asked her and Lili shook her head stepping away for him to walk to the bathroom…_

 _She stood up again and brought her hands together… "Please, let's not fail tonight! Please, please!". She tightened her closed eyes and started shaking her head… "And even…And even, if he doesn't have any condoms, I'll forgive him. I mean what if he gets me pregnant? Well…I can consider abortion, though isn't that a little cruel?"_

 _An arrogant smile appeared briefly on her pretty face… "Though the possible consequence of the love between me and my beloved dear Steven would bring the most angelic and beautiful child into life…Should I reconsider? Nah…It's way too early. Maybe, I'll ask from Hwoarang to impregnate Asuka Kazama first and see by myself."_

 _Lili shook her head once again to release these thoughts of her mind, since she was ready to start thinking of names for her possible unborn child…uh…No, no! Correction. For her possible unborn ANGELIC and BEAUTIFUL child. She turned her head to the bathroom's white door and sighed… "What is he doing in the bathroom all this time? I need to go, too."_

 _A playful, kinky smile appeared on her face. She licked her pink colored lips and a thought crossed her mind… "Hehe…Should I go in and surprise him?!" She started laughing to herself when she felt hot all over her body even in the thought and brought her hands to cover her face… "No, I can't! I was definitely going to get a huge nosebleed. So embarrassing! Was I always a pervert?"_

 _The bathroom's white door opened silently and Lili didn't notice, until Steve's voice was heard… "Ahh…Lili? Sorry for the wait. I'm finished, you can use the bathroom."_

 _Her light blue eyes widened at the sight in front of her. Steve's naked body was exposed right in front of her. Well, the lower half was covered by a white towel wrapped around his waist. Oh well! It was going to fall soon enough…_

" _Unbelievable! I can attack him even now. He's just so attractive and bewitching that I can't help myself. What should I do?" she mumbled to herself…_

" _Lili?" said Steve raising an eyebrow… "Are you ok?"_

 _«I'm caught!» she thought… "What is it, Steven?"_

" _The bathroom is free."_

 _Lili nodded her head and stood up. She pointed at the door with her finger… "Got it. I…see…I'll make my way there, then."_

" _Good…I'll be here, ok?"_

 _She didn't reply to him and continued her way to the bathroom… "You better be…For your own good." She mumbled to herself…_

…

 _Steve Fox heard the door closing behind Lili, who entered the bathroom. He crossed his arms and bit his lower lip. That bath wasn't relaxing at all. He sighed heavily and slapped himself. "Oh that hurt!" he said and rubbed his cheek…_

 _He relaxed his body on Lili's bed and looked at the ceiling… "She's so forward in contrast to me…Where has all my courage gone? I'm not the virgin here." He stood on his feet when a realization hit his head… "Wait a minute! Does it change when you do it with the girl you love? M-Maybe…What am I saying?! I shouldn't be thinking of that now! Keep it together me!" he said to himself hitting his head…He raised an eyebrow and thought for a second placing a finger under his chin… "What would Hwoarang do?"… «Just take everything off and put it in!» Steve waved his hand disappointed… "Let's pretend that I didn't even try to consult that guy. I'm so confused…"_

…

 _When she walked inside the bathroom, the first thing Lili Rochefort did was to fill the bathtub. But she closed the faucet when she realized that her main priority and recent goal in her to-do list was to have sex with Steve. She took off her clothes and swallowed hard. She breathed out and walked in front of the full length mirror…_

" _Ok…Ok…Let's check once again, shall we?"_

 _Lili raised her arms to examine her armpits. She nodded… "Armpits…Check!" She lowered her body and caressed her fresh shaved long legs… "Legs…Check!" Lili raised her body and placed her right hand on her lower abdomen. Her eyes narrowed and she slowly lowered her hand a bit more… "Erm…This h-here…Painfully checked!" Lili closed tightly her eyes and bit her upper lip, when she remembered the time she went to have a bikini waxing. Shivers…Sacred shaving! She nodded to herself and brought her gaze on the mirror. A frown appeared above her eyes and she groped her breasts. Someone said that we can't have everything we want in this cruel world. He or She was right. "Well…I can do something with these but I just don't want to. There's no point, if they're not real. Lucky witch, Asuka Kazama!" she said and made her hands in fists… "Hphm! Good thing the rest of my awesome figure is millions ahead of your short and graceless one. That made me feel better!"_

 _Lili walked to one of the small drawers she had inside the bathroom. She kneeled down and opened the last one. She sighed in relief when she noticed that her especially prepared for this night underwear was inside. She took it out and smiled. Steve would be a complete dork if he didn't appreciate Lili's divine appearance in front of him. She stood up and placed them on the counter. She opened the faucet and walked inside the shower…_

…

 _ **Ten minutes later…**_

" _Steven, I'm ready!" said Lili happily as she skipped her way towards him…_

 _The man instinctively stood up from the bed and looked at the woman upside down, who was resting her body on the wall opposite him. He rubbed his eyes and said when he noticed that she started getting annoyed… "L-Lili?"_

" _Yes?"_

" _You're so amazing…What can I say? Enchanting!"_

 _She smiled and gave him a somehow fake blush. Steve's reaction and the look on his face, gave Lili the confidence she needed. «Well, duh! Be happy that you'll be the one enjoying this body. You have to make me your goddess» she thought arrogantly…_

" _Oh come on, you're flattering me."_

" _Is it bad to compliment the girl you love? I'm not Hwoarang."_

 _She was taken aback by what he said… "You're right!"_

 _Listening to that and feeling Steve's eyes on her, she did something unconsciously. Lili walked towards him with strong determent steps and grabbed his shoulders. He swallowed hard and she pushed him on the bed. "Steven?"_

 _The young man looked confused at her… "I don't intent to let you go tonight, you know."_

 _A smile crossed his lips… "W-Well…Your boldness can surely betray it in a way."_

 _She tightened his shoulders with her nails making him clench his teeth. She was truly irritated… "Boldness, you say? What's that supposed to mean? Can't women be aroused? That's a privilege only men are allowed to have?"_

" _I didn't mean that!"_

 _«Of course you didn't since, if that was true, you men would have sex only in your dreams»_

 _Lili smiled and shook her head… "Never mind that…Let's forget it…" she paused for a moment and lowered her head closer to his… "I believe we have more important things to do, correct?"_

 _Steve stayed silent without having any idea in what to do next. If Hwoarang was to see him being like that while having such a beautiful girl on top of him, he was definitely going to disown him as his friend and more importantly as a member of the world wide male population. And not only that, there was a chance for Steve to be the one disowning himself. Lili sighed in the inside but she managed to maintain her smiling expression. Could it be that she took him by surprise? Or that she was still not good enough? No! She wasn't intending to lose her confidence because of Steve's unknown issues. She raised her body and moved away from him resting beside him…_

 _She bit her lips and took her gaze away… «What should I do? Could it be that I should "play" it a little shyer? Yuck! That's disgusting…but men like it…I think, at least that they do…What would an idiot like Asuka Kazama do?_ _ **KYAA! Get off me! You pervert.**_ _That's right! That ungrateful Japanese girl! Steven would be turned on for sure. So irritating…»_

 _Steve noticed her tightened fists and touched her hand lovingly. She looked at him with the corner of her eye and Steve said… "I won't lie. I'm aware that all I'm doing is disappointing you but…It's the first time for me…So I'm nervous" he covered his red face with his hand…_

" _H-Huh…What?! First time! Your…f-first time?"_

 _The man's eyes widened at Lili's misunderstanding. He waved his hands at her to make her stop… "You misunderstood! I meant…Wanting to become intimate with the first girl I ever loved."_

 _Lili turned red all over her face even to her ears. She looked instinctively away from him to the floor and brought her hands together. For a moment Lili felt that for tonight Steve's honest and touching words were enough for her. Being a virgin in the matters of the heart was much more important than anything. She smiled and touched his hand… "What you said made me the happiest girl in the world, so thank you."_

" _What I want to say is that…I don't want us to connect as two pieces of "meat", you get it?"_

" _Please, don't compare me to a "piece of meat"? It feels gross."_

 _Steve smiled and hugged her… "Ok, ok…I don't want to just make you lose your virginity, that's something anyone can do. I want to show you in a substantial way my love and care. I know that I disappointed you tonight."_

" _It's ok, you didn't! And I agree with you. I prefer that than you making halfhearted things."_

 _He pursed his lips when he saw Lili standing up and took her robe from the couch. She wore it and walked to the coffee table, where they brought another bottle of wine with them. As it seemed, there was one that Asuka Kazama didn't notice. She opened it and took it in her hands alongside two glasses. She made her way to where Steve was and handed him one of the glasses. Lili smiled as she poured some wine for the two of them…_

" _Let's forget about it for now, ok? What about having another glass of wine?"_

 _Steve brought the glass on his lips and nodded… "Thank you!"_

" _Hehe…Cheers!"_

 _Lili watched Steve sipping some of his wine… «That bitch, Asuka Kazama, is definitely enjoying herself in Hwoarang's arms…Well, better make it…Hwoarang's hidden area…inside her. I'm so jealous!»_

 _Steve closed his eyes trying to savor his drink… «That bastard, Hwoarang, I bet, is having the time of his life! I won't forgive him.»_

…

As Steve managed to say his "sad story" to his friend, he saw him having his head buried inside his hands. Soon enough, his shoulders started shaking and that made him roll his eyes… "Sure, sure…You can laugh, ok? Do it now than having you spout bullshit in front of the girls. Have enough already?"

Hwoarang breathed out and raised his head. He touched his chest and tried to suppress another laugh, when he noticed Steve's annoyed expression. He brought his hand to his shoulder and patted him several times… "I'm good!"

He suddenly heard a door's loud bump and sighed… "Cheer up! As you said, in the end, Lili was satisfied when she heard you confessing again."

"Well…But her…I knew that she wanted it."

"Hm…Yeah, there's a possibility that she might be annoyed but, unlike others, she won't be violent about it and it's not even her fault."

"What do you mean?" asked Steve and crossed his arms…

Sigh…

Hwoarang cleared his throat and said… "You'll see…Ermm…Three, two, one…"

…

"YOU DAMNED MOLESTER! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

Steve closed his ears as he heard Asuka Kazama's loud voice coming from the first floor. He gave an intense glare at Hwoarang, who seemed completely unaffected. He shrugged his shoulders… "Told ya!"

"Who is she talking about?" asked Steve as he removed his hands from his ears…

Hwoarang placed his hand on his chest. He didn't expect from Steve to ask such an obvious thing. As it seemed the problem with Lili was serious for him… "The victim in front of you. And please don't say anything! You were in front of the scene when she puked both on me and herself and…"

Steve remembered what happened yesterday and giggled… "Don't laugh, Steve!"

"And what happened?"

"After my big struggle in getting her inside the bedroom, I took off her shirt."

"You did what!?" asked Steve with widened eyes… "You seriously, did that?"

A sigh escaped his lips and Hwoarang crossed his arms… "Give it a rest…Like it would be my first time seeing a woman naked."

"Huh?! You saw THAT woman naked! And not to mention that no man had seen her naked…until you came." He said pointing at the stairs…

"Why are you making such a fuss, huh? I was naked as well."

Steve touched his head and looked at the floor. That friend of his was a lost cause…Really a lost cause. "You're hopeless, dude…I don't know what I'll have to do with you."

"I'm getting pissed off, Stevie! And who cares? I'm the victim all along. The whole upper body of mines is bruised."

…

"WHO'S THE VICTIM HERE?!"

Asuka Kazama climbed the stairs down and ran to where the two men were standing. She saw Steve trying to reason with his friend and that annoying Hwoarang ignoring him. She tightened her fists and waited for him to say something for her to prepare her answer… "Oh you found us…" was the only thing he said and she blinked her eyes several times. She pointed her hand at him accusingly…

"At least try to seem a little tensed or that you were "caught in the act" for example."

Asuka noticed that Steve was looking at her and her gaze followed his. A blush appeared on her cheeks and she touched her clothes. She raised her head to look at the Korean man… "You lecherous monster, why am I wearing your clothes? Tell me!"

She saw him yawning and approached him to punch him, only for Hwoarang to catch her prepared blow. Asuka clenched her teeth and tried to break free from his strong grip. Hwoarang released her and scratched the back of his head… "Be happy, I dressed you, you drunkard."

"Huh? What are you talking about you?" she thought about it for a moment and came to a realization… "What the fuck?! That means…You took off my clothes, didn't you?"

A sigh escaped his lips and looked unconcerned at her… "No reason to deny the truth."

Asuka fell on her knees and buried her face inside her hands… "No, no…In the end, it happened…I had a feeling it would eventually anyway."

However, she couldn't remember anything. Could it be that he was messing with her again? She shook her head. No, he was a player and more importantly a huge pervert but…ok…She knew that he wouldn't assault or rape her. Then, the last case would be that if anything happened, it happened with her consent. But that doesn't change anything! She raised her head and made eye contact with him, who had a grin on his face. What an eyesore?! This guy…

"If something happens to me…You're definitely going to take responsibility, you hear me?" she stood up and made a step closer to him…

Hwoarang looked away in order to keep himself from hitting her. His eyebrow twitched but in the end, he couldn't hide his anger… "You dare say that!? And how are you gonna take responsibility for all these?" he said pointing at his eye and then neck. Asuka looked carefully at him and noticed the swollen eye and the hickeys around his neck. There was a moment of silence with Steve and Hwoarang exchanging glances. Suddenly, Asuka Kazama's laughter was heard inside the whole house. The man opposite her clenched his fists and bit his lip. Steve could see that indeed he was at his limit, already, and he wasn't in the wrong, if what Hwoarang told him was the truth…

Asuka held her stomach. She wiped a tear from the corner of her eye and sighed… "Seriously? Oh man, I knew you had a screw loose but…Come on, you're beating yourself? You're really something, I have to admit that."

"S-Steve my patience has its limits…Do something."

Steve gave him a nod and looked at the woman next to him… "Miss Kazama? Even if he punched himself, I believe that if you see the rest of his body, you'll change your mind. You were drunk, you'll remember soon."

"Forget about that, Steve!" said Hwoarang and looked at the confused girl in front of him… "Like hell I'm gonna wait for her to remember?" He, then, pointed at Asuka… "And you! Who the hell is that Mamoru-sama guy? Not only you are a rapist but you, even, assaulted the wrong person."

Asuka crossed her arms and looked away. Even if what Steve said was true, there was no way, she was going to mistake her idol with that man. She smirked mockingly… "No way in hell! You? I called you of all men "Mamoru-sama?" That would be blaspheme!"

"Say what, you brat!?"

…

A sudden yawn was heard from behind them that took their attention. Lili Rochefort was walking towards them, being slightly sleepy. Even though, she decided to sleep for some more, she just couldn't and especially when she started hearing both Asuka and Hwoarang's annoying voices. She looked at Steve, who approached her hugging her from behind. The other two were ready to puke at the disturbing sight in front of them. Lili looked at Hwoarang, who rest his arm on Asuka's shoulder but she didn't pay him any attention. These two should just get together already. She sighed in the inside thinking of how clueless these two were. She knew that the man definitely wanted to get into her rival's pants but she felt that Asuka's intentions weren't too much different of his. Idiots…

"What's going on here, Steven?"

"You can totally imagine it. You don't need to try hard either."

The young woman raised an eyebrow and Hwoarang walked angrily in front of her… "Lili! I demand you fire this person."

Asuka did the same and pushed him away… "I should be the one saying this, you ass!"

"What did you say, you worthless worm?"

"Exactly what you heard, you disgusting slug!"

…

"What's all this about?" said Lili clenching her fists and Steve released her…

Both Hwoarang and Asuka stayed silent and looked away from each other. Steve sighed heavily and Lili glanced at him. These two are just like children. The blonde girl took notice of Asuka's appearance and raised an eyebrow. Not only she wasn't wearing her uniform and even if she wanted there was no way she could. Lili cleared her throat and pointed at Asuka…

"Miss Kazama?" she asked and the girl pointed at herself with Lili giving her a nod… "Are you always walking around braless?"

Asuka Kazama's eyes widened and she looked at her chest. It was true! She wasn't wearing any bra. She approached the man responsible for this and grabbed him from the collar of his shirt… "You piece of shit! You could at least spare me my boobs!"

…

Unknowingly to them, Sebastian entered the living room and bowed in front of Lili… "Miss Lili, breakfast is ready."

"I see…We'll arrive quickly, you can go first."

"As you wish." With these last words Sebastian made his way back leaving them alone once again…

Lili was seeing still her rival arguing with her bodyguard. She had enough of these two. Well, the truth was that she wasn't in a good mood. Noticing yesterday Steve walking outside her bedroom left her confused and restless. Why did that happen? Maybe, indeed, it's something she does and keeps him behind. A smile crossed her lips when she thought of something. Steve touched her shoulder concerned and asked her… "Is everything all right?"

"Uh…Sure. My apologies if I worried you. Anyway…Shall we go to have breakfast?"

Steve gave her a nod and grabbed gently her hand leading her away. For a moment, she stopped and turned her head slightly behind… "Aren't you two going to come?"

Hwoarang and Asuka exchanged glances and brought their gazes to Lili… "On it!" they said in unison…

"Good…And, Miss Kazama?"

"Hm? Say it."

Lili placed her hand inside her pants' pocket and took out a pair of keys. She looked at them and then threw them to Asuka's direction, who caught them just on time… "Here. You found yourself inside his room because you forgot your keys in my bedroom. You should, at least, thank him for lending you his bed."

"I believe I super thanked him yesterday!"

Her eyes widened slightly. It was true in the end. These two had sex, when Steve and herself were discussing the "feeling part" all over again. Ok…yeah, yeah…Lili never denied that she was the romantic type but she never denied her needs as a woman, neither. Maybe, before confessing to Steve, she should have lost her virginity to someone else. But she just couldn't…Her heart couldn't…

"Hwoarang…What did you…do with her?"

A mocking smirk, which only Steve knew why existed, appeared on the young man's lips. He placed his hands behind his back and walked closer to Lili and Steve, who took her hand with his own… "The same thing you two did… _Actually, nothing in other words_ …"

The two girls blushed. Lili looked at the floor… "Blushing, eh?"

"You're gonna bleed, then!" said Asuka Kazama and hit him at the back of his head…

"Why did you do that?!" he said rubbing his head…

"Use your imagination!"

Lili giggled, as she thanked Asuka in the inside, even though the latter did what she did because of her own embarrassment. She sighed and turned her head to see Steve having a frown on his face. She raised her hand and caressed his cheek. The man noticed Lili's worried expression and smiled at her reassuringly… "Let's go, shall we?"

"Right…By the way, Asuka Kazama, go and change your clothes. And…ermm…Today you can dress casually."

"Are you taking her to the ball?"

"Huh?"

"Tsk…Casualness between the two of you…is a matter that needs to be explained by both sides. Well…"

"Shut it, Hwoarang!"

"Thank you, Steven. And as I said, dress just like the way when we met at the park, ok?"

Asuka gave her a nod and made her way to her bedroom with the other three walking to the dining room…

…

For a very obvious reason, the table with the four of them was unusually quiet. At least, Sebastian thought that way and the rest of the staff, who were standing around the dining room. Lili was used to this but the other three felt like someone was watching them. Well, duh! They actually were watching them. Lili placed her fork and knife on the table, when she finished with her breakfast. She glanced at Steve, who was just looking inside his plate. Something was wrong with him but she didn't have the courage to ask him for now. Maybe later…It was still morning. Lili cleared her throat to gain Asuka's attention. The brunette looked at her and swallowed the croissant she had inside her mouth…

"You want something with me, don't you?"

"Indeed…After you finish with your breakfast, we'll go shopping."

A sigh escaped her lips and took another croissant in her hand… "Got it!"

"I'm not coming." Said Hwoarang and sipped some of his coffee…

Lili rolled her eyes and stood up… "No one invited you, Hwoarang. Men are prohibited today."

Hwoarang smiled in relief… "Phew…Finally, I'm gonna practice a little."

Asuka stood up from her seat and before she was ready to talk to Lili, she heard her saying… "What about you, Steven?"

Steve looked at her and shrugged his shoulders. He watched Hwoarang standing up from his seat and said… "No idea…Maybe, I'll go practice with Hwoarang."

"I don't want you to practice with me." They heard Hwoarang saying as he was climbing the stairs to the first floor…

" _That jerk!_ Anyway, forget about me. You two go and have fun."

The blonde woman stayed silent. She felt bad for leaving Steve alone with Hwoarang but there was no way, she was going to take him with them. Steve noticed that she was worried about him. He stood up, caressed her cheek and kissed her palm. Asuka blushed at this. No one has done this for her. How did it feel? She wanted to know and in the same time not. Asking that idiot Lili would be a bad thing to do, since she knew that her main purpose of "giving her a job" was to entertain herself. She swallowed hard and shook her head. In the end, she was the first one to run away from there. Lili giggled and Steve raised an eyebrow…

"Lili?"

"Oh…It's nothing, Steven. See you later, ok?" said Lili and kissed his cheek…

…

Steve opened the curtain and watched both Lili and Asuka leaving the mansion after getting inside a limousine. He didn't have an idea as where they were going to go but it was true that he wasn't really curious. There was no reason for Lili to hide anything from him…or was it? He shook his head. No, no! His girlfriend was an honest person. Secrecy wasn't her thing. He sighed and made his way back to the living room, where he saw Hwoarang resting on one of the couches having changed into his uniform. His eyes blinked several times and his friend waved his hand at him. Steve nodded and walked there. Hwoarang noticed the desperate sighs Steve was letting out even when they were having breakfast with Lili. How didn't she notice? Or there was a chance for her to know and not wanting to press the matter any further. That…well…made sense. He turned his head and looked at Steve, who was resting his back on the couch. Soon enough, Hwoarang turned his gaze in front of him and said without looking at Steve…

"It can't be helped, Steve. If you don't have it, then you don't."

Steve clenched his fists and made his friend look at him… "And Lili was so beautiful. Such a waste! What is she going to think of me?"

"How lame of a man you are." He joked with him and Steve gave him a weak punch on his shoulder…

"That's a friend for you."

"Hehe…I was joking. Well…What should you do, huh?"

"Help me, pal!"

Hwoarang sighed and looked at him… "Ok, then! I believe that you should forget that it's her first time. Have your own rhythm."

"HUH?! You kidding? She's gonna hate me, if I do this."

"She's gonna hate you, if you don't do this."

Steve stood up and started making circles around the living room. Was he a masochist? He knew what kind of advice Hwoarang was giving. But still…He kept asking that man… "Lili's not that kind of girl."

His friend crossed his arms and looked arrogantly at him… "Hm? Is that so? How do you know? I have much more experience in girls than you do."

"Then, how come you don't have a girlfriend, my experienced friend?"

Hwoarang heard Steve's mocking tone but he still had something to say back to him… "You, then? The one, who has a girlfriend? You ask for advice from someone, who doesn't have a woman."

Steve looked away and turned his back at his friend. Hwoarang chuckled and stretched his body after standing up… "Whatever, Stevie boy…Just let me fix her up for ya, ok?" That made his friend to turn his body and face him after what Hwoarang said…

"Like hell, you jerk!" a smirk appeared on Steve's lips and raised an eyebrow as he looked at the man's eyes in front of him… "I believe you have already a girl, who you're dying to get into her pants, right?"

"It would be pointless and childish to deny that…but, honestly now, after what I came though yesterday, I'm in a loss."

When he said that, Hwoarang lowered his body and took his small sack from the floor. Steve was watching him and asked… "So you really are going to practice?"

"Well, duh…When that idiot comes back, she will start making a ruckus about me taking "something" I actually haven't. If I knew that I would either way have to deal with it… _sigh_...I would have gone along with the deed."

"Hehe…But you're not that kind of person, right Hwoarang?"

The auburn haired man didn't answer him, even though, he heard clearly his question. He preferred to ignore it and made his way outside to practice in the garden. Steve dropped his gaze on the floor, when he heard his friend closing the door behind him. Hwoarang was really different all of a sudden. Why? That guy was, even with his tone of flaws, still his best friend. He shouldn't have only Lili in his mind. If Hwoarang was to ask his help, something impossible, he would do everything he could to help him. Steve turned his gaze to the TV and decided to watch some. He threw himself on the couch opposite the TV and took the remote control in his hands. He started changing channels one by one until his eyes fell on a news channel. His eyes widened at what he saw and the remote control fell from his hands… "You must be joking…What…the hell is…that?"

…

 **At the same time…**

Inside one of Osaka's big malls, two girls were wandering around a specific area. Some people thought that they were lost. Others blushed and others started whispering things, which since Asuka heard, she gave them the death glare making them disappear. After a big preparation they walked inside standing by the door. Lili was trembling when Asuka was having her head looking at the red carpeted floor. Managing all of her courage, Lili Rochefort clenched her fists and a determent frown appeared on her face. When she tried to make a step further inside, Asuka grabbed her arm to stop her…

"Hey? Now, that I'm thinking better of it. You weren't the one at fault, ok? He's the lame one!"

"Firstly, do not ever call my sweet Steven lame and secondly…ah…well…What if…my appearance doesn't help him?"

Asuka didn't have to say anything else back. For that arrogant and narcissistic girl to say that her appearance isn't perfect…She really must be in love with the guy. She sighed and looked at Lili, who said…

"I'm not giving up!"

Lili grabbed Asuka's hand and dragged her inside the store alongside her. She stopped when she made sure that they were enough further inside and her eyes widened in surprise. So many things…Who would have guessed? By the way, Asuka's thoughts were kind off the same as hers. Lili smiled confidently when she noticed something that got her attention… "That's it! Oh, I'm so excited! I'll buy sex toys and underwear."

"That's so embarrassing…"

The taller girl next to her heard her and bit her upper lip… "Watch your words, Asuka Kazama! Embarrassing would be me not having a healthy sexual life with my boyfriend."

"I admire the fact that you talk so openly about it."

A sad sigh escaped Lili's pink colored lips when she touched the fabric of the underwear, which took her attention…

"No need to act all shy, right? He has already seen me naked."

"Seriously?!"

She nodded and looked at her… "That's true…And then, how do you want me to think that it's not my fault?"

Asuka's lips turned downwards. Even herself could admit that the girl next to her was pretty. Suddenly, she felt a pat on her shoulder…

"Anyway, leaving me aside…How did it go with Hwoarang? Was it good?"

The girl felt her head boiling and her hands trembling. She couldn't handle it any further and hit with her fists one of the counters… "HOW THE HELL DO YOU WANT ME TO KNOW?! AND THIS JERK IS STILL KEEPING ME IN THE DARK. I DON'T KNOW IF I'M A VIRGIN OR NOT! AND IF WE DID IT, DID WE USE A CONDOM OR THERE IS A CHANCE FOR ME TO HAVE HIS STUPID CHILD INSIDE ME?!"

After this outburst, Asuka looked around her. All the costumers were left speechless and in the same time some of them scared. Suddenly, a clap was heard by Lili and the rest of the crown followed after her… "You're right! All men do is taking advantage of us."

Both Asuka and Lili smiled when they saw the women smiling at them. Good thing, Lili was there and the situation was solved.

"Be thankful I was with you."

"Uh…yes…I guess I'll have to thank you, here. Thanks!"

"It's ok…And anyway, he's not that irresponsible. Actually, I have a feeling that he's much more than Steven. He's just a little more laid back."

Asuka frowned tightening the grip on her cellphone… "I guess…I have to ask him."

"Yes…Do that…And if you didn't just do it now. For this reason, I'll buy you underwear."

"Stop with the bullshit! You're just embarrassed to only buy for yourself."

Lili stared at her for a couple of seconds until she waved at one of the saleswomen… "Maybe!"

…

"Welcome to our store, how could I help you?" said a beautifully dressed woman after bowing at them. Asuka smiled and Lili raised her eyebrow…

"Hm…This thing here…"

"T-This?" said the woman looking confused at what this young girl wanted to buy…

"Well, yes! Do you have it in black?"

The woman gave her a nod and heard her saying again… "That's a relief…" she then pointed at Asuka… "Since this woman, here, wants to try it on."

"Huh? What? What do I want?"

The woman bowed once again in front of Lili and took gently Asuka by her arm… "Please, follow me, Miss."

"What? I don't want to. And where am I going anyway?"

Lili giggled at her and sighed… "Hwoarang to paradise! Hahahaha…"

"Is he teaching you his lame lines?!"

The young woman placed her hand under her chin and looked around her once again. Being here it was unexpectedly fun. Next time, she would come with Steve. She approached another saleswoman and asked her…

"Are you the one taking care of this section?"

"Sure! What are you…ermm…interested in?"

Lili crossed her arms and breathed out. She smiled at the woman and said as she started pointing at different kind of things… "We, also, want…umm…how is this called…umm…I got it! A vibrator."

The woman continued looking at her… "O-Ok…what kind of?"

"What do you mean?" asked Lili crossing her arms…

"There are lots of kinds, I mean."

"I see…I'm buying all of them, then."

"ALL OF THEM?!"

"Is there a problem with that?"

The saleswoman shook her head and proceeded to take out Lili's order…

"A minute, please…Add some handcuffs and blindfolds…Oh and all these underwear…"

"What's with those?"

"Take them to the girl in the changing room. You will find out who she is. She's pretty noisy with an annoying voice."

There was a silence from the woman's side as she gathered all these things Lili wanted and then took the underwear in her hands… "I'll prepare them."

…

 **Some time later…**

Asuka Kazama sat on the nearest bench when they walked outside the sex shop. That was so tiring…and mostly, humiliating. Lili frowned irritated when Asuka dropped the bags on the floor. She gathered them neatly and sat beside her…

"That was kind of fun, wasn't it, Asuka Kazama?"

The brunette looked away from her, since if she was to come face to face with that woman's happy expression, she was definitely going to have another outburst… "Seriously? We, almost, bought the entire shop. With me trying everything on and you just taking it in a smaller number."

Lili rolled her eyes and touched Asuka's lap… "Don't get all grumpy, ok?"

Asuka turned to look at her and Lili took outside one of the bags some condoms… "Be happy, I made you a present and not to mention that they gave us condoms for free…Oh and silly me, I was going to forget about this." She once again tried to find something inside a bag and when she did, she pulled it out…

"What is this?"

"Except from the condoms, they also gave us this useful "Sex Position Guide for Dummies" book."

"That was the least they could do! They will think we're holding S & M shows…So humiliating!"

However, Lili seemed unfazed by the whole thing… "Do you think there is a chance for Steven to be into these things?"

"How the hell do you want me to know your boyfriend's fetishes? Just go and ask him."

The blonde young woman sighed and placed the book inside the same bag. She crossed her arms and turned to look at her rival once again… "Ask Hwoarang and tell me, ok?"

Asuka buried her head inside her hands… "No need…I bet this perv is satisfied with everything."

"Hahahaha!"

The Japanese girl stood up and Lili followed after her…

"Not funny, airhead! Don't laugh."

…

 **Rochefort Holiday House…**

Hwoarang opened the door and entered the house. He was having his sack on his shoulder and with his left hand, he started rubbing his chest with a towel. He felt rejuvenated after such a long time. He walked further inside and stopped when he saw Steve sitting on the couch, while looking at a closed TV. He raised an eyebrow and approached him…

"Steve?" he called him… "Yo, Steve?"

This time the blond man's eyes widened in surprise when he saw his friend in front of him… "Hwoarang…"

He set the sack on the floor and sat on the opposite couch… "You're pale…Did anything happen?"

Silence filled the room, since Steve was still trying to realize what happened. He noticed Hwoarang's gaze at him and he buried his head inside his hands. Hwoarang asked the same thing again. He sighed when he didn't get an answer this time as well and stood up… "Whatever…You're an adult, you're gonna pull through from this."

"Marshall's dojo was attacked…yesterday."

"Uh…That's…bad."

"What's with this reaction?" asked Steve and stood up angrily facing Hwoarang…

"First of all, get rid of that hateful expression of yours…And what do you expect from me to say? The same thing happened with Master."

Steve stayed silent. True…Hwoarang went through it already and he was still trying to make money to help Baek. He placed his hands inside his pockets and looked at the floor… "I just don't know what to do."

"Did you give him a call?"

"N-No…" he answered and raised slowly his head…

"Ugh…Since you're that worried, that should have been the first thing to be done."

Hwoarang watched Steve taking out his cellphone. He let out a sigh and made his way to his bedroom. He dropped the sack down and took off his uniform. A smirk appeared on his face when something he was already expecting for some time now, actually happened. He walked to the drawer next to his door and took his cellphone in his hands. However, the smirk disappeared when he realized something…

"And so…It starts…" he muttered to himself and picked up the phone…

 **Thanks for reading!**


	12. Chapter 11

**IMPORTANT NOTE:** I do not own anything

 **CHAPTER 11:** His problems are my problems

The double entrance door of the Rochefort Holiday house opened and a limousine entered inside. Watching the limousine entering the house, the man, who opened the door, closed it once again. There was no way they were going to allow entrance to anyone uninvited, let alone a total stranger. The massive car parked right in front of the house's entrance door. A man opened one of the car's doors and walked outside making his way to the back seats. He opened the door and bowed respectfully. Lili walked outside the car without paying attention to her driver. All she did was to look opposite her, when she heard someone closing the car's other back door. The young girl smirked as she was watching her rival walking towards her while holding all their bags. Asuka Kazama placed the bags in front of Lili's feet and started rubbing her left shoulder. Oh…She was so tired…All these clothes…Clothes? No…Underwear? Well…That would be the decent way to call what they bought. Anyway, she couldn't even remember how many she tried on…But ok, in the end, they bought everything, so she would know if she was to count them later on. Something, she was definitely NOT going to do…

Lili placed some hair behind her ear and watched the limousine taking off. She sighed and returned her gaze to her rival. That girl was so overdramatic…Imagine how she was going to react, if she made her do what Sebastian was doing on daily basis to satisfy her. She placed a finger under her chin and thought about it for a moment…No, no…She didn't hate her "that" much…

The brunette stretched her back and took the bags inside her hands once again making her way towards the door. Lili followed her and passed over her making her roll her eyes. She could at least hold a bag…For the "etiquette thing"…Like, everything inside these bags belongs to you. On any other case, Asuka would be right, but now that girl was her boss. It was her job to do all these errands. Not that there was a chance for Lili to be doing this kind of thing back on her glorious past, though…

Lili stopped her pace when they found themselves right in front of the door. She pressed the doorbell, after noticing that Asuka was next to her. The young girl bit her upper lip in irritation. What the hell was Sebastian doing? Or Hwoarang? There was no way, she would allow from Steve to be opening doors and such. This kind man was her boyfriend. Not a bodyguard or a petty errand boy. Asuka looked at Lili's irritated expression. What's with her? She was just fine…and so full of herself…a minute ago.

The big white door opened slowly and Sebastian stepped aside for the two of them to walk inside…

"What were you doing all this time?" said Lili and turned to face her butler, who was closing the door…

"Seriously, Rochefort? You waited for how long exactly? Umm…Five seconds!?"

Lili ignored her rival's words and walked further inside. Soon, Asuka and Sebastian followed her. She took off her gloves, jacket and gave them to Sebastian. She looked around her with a smile on her face expecting to see Steve somewhere inside…

"Steven? We're back."

She walked even further and found herself inside the living room. Asuka couldn't understand why that girl was expecting from her man to be always in front of her. For a moment, she felt sorry for him. Suddenly, Sebastian passed through her and walked next to his mistress…

"Miss L-Lili?" he said hesitantly…

At first, Lili didn't pay him attention until she heard Asuka's voice…

"Do you have any idea where these guys are?" she asked Sebastian, who looked at her…

Lili nodded and made her butler look back at her… "So?"

"Actually…I know. They are in their bedrooms but…"

"But?"

Sebastian looked at the floor when he noticed Lili's nervous expression. It was like she had a feeling that something might have actually happened. Because it wouldn't be only natural for Steve to want his privacy, right? No!… "Mr. Fox said that he doesn't want to see anyone for some time."

A frown appeared on Lili's face, which was showing her concern. She tightened her fists and asked awaiting his answer… "Why? Could it be that something happened while we were out? Or did they fight with each other?"

The man shook his head negatively… "No, Miss Lili. There was no fight between them…but, it's true that Mr. Fox seemed like…like he was upset about something."

Lili's bag fell from her hands and she placed her hand above her mouth… "Oh Steven?" The girl looked at the stairs and nodded to herself. She started running towards there… "I'll go and see him. You, Miss Kazama, take our things to my bedroom."

"B-But…He said that he doesn't want to see anyone."

Asuka made a step back when she made eye contact with Lili. It was her first time seeing her like that. Such a scary gaze…

"I'm not just anyone!"

Without saying anything else, she walked the stairs leaving Asuka and Sebastian behind…

…

The blonde young girl climbed quickly the stairs to find herself outside Steve's bedroom. On the way, she tripped over herself but managed to regain her balance. She exhaled and raised her hand. She seemed hesitant. She wasn't sure if she was doing the right thing by knocking on the door. Steve might, actually, as Asuka mentioned, wanted to be alone. However, Lili was stubborn herself. She was worried about him and wouldn't let go if she didn't know what happened to him. She closed her eyes and knocked on the door…There was no answer but that didn't discourage her and she knocked again and again…

Lili rubbed her knuckles. They had gotten red from all this knocking. But she knew…or better say believed…that Steve deserved any hardship she would have to come across. That's because, they were going to face it together. Like, how much in love was she with that man?

"Steven…Please, open up. It's me…Lili." Her lips turned downwards since he wasn't responding… "I'm worried about you. Sebastian said that you were upset about something. Was it something I did…or said?"

A sigh escaped her mouth. Well, there was no way she did something wrong but she used this to make him say that she didn't do anything and make him talk. Damn that Steve! He was worrying Lili and that disappointed frown above her eyes wasn't doing her any good. Good thing there was no mirror around her, since if she was to see her face, she would freak out. In that case, she would beg Steve to NOT open the door…

"Come on…I just want to see, if you're ok. If you still want to be alone, then…umm…I'll try to respect that. But can you at least tell me, if you're alright? Just this and then…then…" Lili found herself not being able to hold it in any further and her silent tears started falling from the corners of her eyes…

…

SLAM!

Asuka Kazama walked outside Lili's bedroom after leaving the bags inside. To be honest, she actually threw them. No one knows where everything will be when they'll come back here. She locked the door and placed the key inside her pocket. That young woman was definitely weird. She was much more careful with other people's things than her own. For a moment she thought of going to Steve's room as well but dropped the thought thinking that she wasn't in the mood to come across some cliché melodrama from both of them. She placed her hand under her chin and raised an eyebrow…

" _Something's fishy here…Well…I mean not that but…Ugh…I have no idea but whatever that damn thing is…I'm so dead curious to find out."_

She swallowed hard and turned her body slowly to see the door on her left…A shiver ran through her spine… _"I bet that idiot knows…But how can I make him talk to me? And what if he doesn't know? No, no…He definitely knows but there's a chance that, he miraculously respected his friend's wishes and let him be. So not like him. Damn it! I'm gonna ask him. Here I go!"_

…

"Yeah…It will go as you wish, you have my word…Uh…Sure, that sound's better…Good."

The red haired man dropped the call and placed the phone on the drawer. He had been talking for how much already? Definitely thirty minutes. He sighed tiredly and rubbed his nape. He stretched his back and walked to his wardrobe…

"Who were you talking with?"

Hwoarang sighed and touched his heart. He felt his heartbeats rising. That startled him. He turned his head and said…

"What the fuck?! What the hell do you want here?!"

Asuka crossed her arms and stuck out her tongue to him… "Did I scare ya?"

The man placed his hands on his waist and looked away…

"Great!" she said and walked further inside… "So? Who was it?"

"Huh? Come again?"

"I believe, I asked you something." She asked again and found herself in front of him…

Hwoarang smirked sarcastically, yet confused in the same time. That girl didn't even want to be in the same house as him. Imagine her thoughts when it would be coming to his bedroom. She would probably prefer to commit suicide than entering it. After all this, it was logical from Hwoarang to question her appearance in front of him… "None of your business."

"What?! You seemed pretty suspicious."

"Why are you here? Where's Lili?" he asked her ignoring her previous words…

For an unknown reason, Asuka seemed irritated about him asking for Lili's whereabouts. Back in her mind she questioned that feeling herself…

"How come you care about her?" she asked him back…

"What's with you all of a sudden? It's my job to care about her."

Asuka looked away thinking that what he said made, actually, sense…

"Your job as well, missy." He added mockingly…

Indeed…Sometimes, Asuka forgot. She needed to stop doing that. She wasn't Lili's friend, in the first place. As Hwoarang said, and surprisingly, was right, all she had to do was to go along with Lili's wishes. However, even though he was right, she didn't expect to hear this from him…

"What's with the change of attitude?"

Hwoarang blinked his eyes several times and scratched his cheek. He smiled and said… "Huh? Oh! Well, we had our fun, didn't we? Now we have to do properly our job, ok?"

"Aren't you here on vacation?"

"Who said that?" he asked raising an eyebrow…

"Lili."

He gave her a nod… "Sure, she said the truth, since she is the one vacationing. Not me."

"And what about that blond guy?"

A sigh escaped his lips and held the shirt he was wearing underneath his uniform… "It's his busyness what he does and what not."

Asuka looked at the floor… "You're really confusing." She suddenly raised her head and what she saw took her by surprised… "Still a pervert, though! Why are you taking off your clothes in front of me?!"

"For sure in front of you, baby! We're inside my room, if you remember." He said and smirked…

She looked around her and indeed. They were inside his bedroom. What was she thinking? She could just wait for him to come outside and ask him then. That damned curiosity of hers. A blush covered her full of embarrassment face. Hwoarang laughed in the inside and threw his shirt on his bed. He turned his head and said…

"If you want to watch feel free…If not, please, leave."

"I…w-will leave." She said and turned slowly away to walk outside the room but stopped… "Umm…but I wanted to ask you something."

"Hm? What is it?"

"Well…"

Hwoarang noticed her hesitation and he, obviously, knew the reason why she wasn't looking at him. He walked towards her and placed his hands on her shoulder. That surprised her and she turned to face him…

"Are you gonna tell me?"

"Do you have any idea what's wrong with your friend?"

The man looked away and smiled. So, they found out about it. He doubted that Lili sent her here, thinking that she would prefer to find out by herself. It was probably her own curiosity. He crossed his arms and said… "Of course, I know. What kind of friend would I be if I didn't?"

"So?"

He lowered his head and raised her head with his hand. He saw her shocked eyes… "Then, go and ask him." He released her and patted her shoulder… "Anyway, I'm gonna have a shower. Well…you're welcomed if you want. I mean, you seem a little tensed. Could it be my fault?"

" _Hphm!_ I'm out of here!" she rushed to the door and walked…or better ran…outside…

…

"That bastard!" she mumbled closing Hwoarang's door behind her…

Asuka was startled when she turned her head in front of her and noticed Lili's worried face expression. As it seemed things were bad at her end. Not that she didn't expect it, since if he wanted to see his girlfriend, he would probably ask from old man Sebastian to let her know. She had to admit that Steve Fox appeared as a very considerate and dependable man…unlike some others, she decided to add. She thought that he would at least let Lili know what was bothering him. Asuka watched Lili gazing intensely at Hwoarang's door. Could it be that she wanted to ask him? That would be nice. Lili was his boss, she could "demand" from him to tell her. And the most important thing for her…The sad, worried young girl in front of her was definitely going to share it with her…

"Miss Kazama?"

Lili turned her attention to Asuka's direction, who flinched in surprise…

"Hm?"

"Why were you with Hwoarang?"

Asuka stayed silent, something that confused the woman opposite her. She scratched the back of her head and Lili raised an eyebrow…

"I w-went to ask him…"

"Ask him…what?"

"You see…If he knew what's wrong with your boyfriend. They're best friends…and not to mention that he must have heard something since he was here, correct?"

Lili placed her hand under her chin. What her rival just said was making some sense. How come she didn't think of this? It was humiliating that someone as dense as Asuka Kazama thought something better than she did. But she never regretted going first to reason with Steve. There's no point to find out what's wrong from someone else rather than him… "Maybe, you're right. So? Does he know anything?"

She gave her a nod… "Yup! He sure does...but…He didn't tell me."

"I see…"

Asuka placed her hands behind her back and made some steps towards her… "I mean at least not to me…Who knows? Maybe, as his boss…you could get something out of him."

Lili smirked… "No…There's no point in asking Hwoarang. I won't be satisfied if I find out from anyone but Steven."

"Is that so?"

"Yes…And sorry, ok? You won't find out before I hear it from my boyfriend directly."

The girl opposite her looked away. So, Lili wasn't that stupid. She noticed her curiosity. Whatever…she thought and shrugged her shoulders. On the other hand, it was better that way since she didn't want to meddle inside her "boss' busyness". Boss…boss…boss…Yeah! That was Lili Rochefort for Asuka Kazama. Nothing more nothing less…

"So, what are we doing?"

"I have no idea." She sighed and crossed her arms…

Asuka could tell from Lili's body language that she was honestly concerned about Steve's situation. At first she believed that she was just annoyed that he was preoccupied with something or someone else other than her. "That's bad, isn't it? You seriously are worried."

The young blonde girl walked towards her bedroom and motioned for Asuka to follow her. She opened the door and walked inside towards the small "living room" she had inside her bedroom. She sat on one of the couches. Asuka closed the door behind her and made some steps towards her. She sat on the opposite couch and watched her biting her lips. They had become "red" from the biting…

"Is that confusing, Asuka Kazama?" she asked…

Asuka's eyes widened since she didn't expect to be questioned by Lili… "Eh?" she pointed at herself… "What are you talking about?"

"I just don't understand why you find so strange the fact that I'm worried about Steven. I'm in love with this man…So much…" she said and smiled… "His problems are my problems. Isn't that how it goes when you love someone so dearly?"

The brunette opposite her smiled awkwardly and scratched the left side of her head… "Hehe…Then? What are you waiting for?"

Lili tilted her head and raised an eyebrow… "Hm?"

"Smack down that door with these long legs of yours and push him down."

A blush covered Lili's face… "Me?! How inappropriate for someone of my status? Smack down the door?!"

"For a moment I believed that you blushed because of that "push him down" thing I said. At least that would make some sense."

Lili placed her hands on her lap and started looking aimlessly around her bedroom… "I can't just break the door."

"You have plenty of them. Why are you hesitating?"

"What should I do?"

Asuka sighed and relaxed her back on the couch being entertained from Lili's restlessness. Her face was so damn priceless. Desperation, worry, hesitation…and again desperation… "You have two options. You can just stand here doing nothing but wait for him to be the one to talk…who knows? Maybe he will think that his girlfriend's concern wasn't so genuine, after all. And secondly, you enter his room and demand from him to tell you. Aren't you his girlfriend? It's only natural for you to want to support him and only natural for him to seek his girlfriend's support and care."

Lili smiled widely and stood up. She looked at Asuka and said… "You spoke some wise words, Asuka Kazama. Let's do it!"

She watched Lili heading outside the bedroom and stood up as well. She stretched her back and followed her… _"Finally…some action, here!"_

…

The two girls found soon themselves outside Steve's door. Lili glanced at her rival, who was standing some steps behind her. She cleared her throat and knocked on Steve's door…

"Steven? Enough already!" Lili paused for a moment and frowned… "If you don't open the door…I…"

She looked at Asuka again…

"Continue!" she whispered and that made Lili turn in front of her once again…

"I will…I will…Break this door with my two long legs."

Asuka placed her hand on her face and let out a sigh. What kind of an idiot was this girl? No…On the other hand it was her idea…

"I'm being serious here."

Lili felt a hand on her arm, which pulled her back. She turned her head and noticed her rival wanting to say something to her…

"Just do it!" she said…

"R-Right…I'll do it."

Asuka stepped aside to make some space for Lili. She was wearing an excited smile on her face. That's so fun, she thought. She suddenly tightened her fists when she noticed Lili running towards the door…However…

…

Slowly, the door of Steve's bedroom opened and the man revealed himself…

"I'm sorry, Lili…I was…UGH!

Too bad for both of them…or three…Lili's legs made contact not with Steve's door but with Steve himself. The two girls looked at each other and Lili rushed inside the bedroom and where he was…

"Steven?! I'm so sorry…Please, please say something."

"Uhh…my head…and gut…"

Asuka walked towards them as well and saw him bleeding from his eyebrow. Maybe, she had the idea…but the legs were Lili's…not hers. But, oh man, that guy looked terrible. She had to do something…

"L-Lili…is that you?"

"Yes…It's me…" she answered and caressed his cheek…

"I'm going to…find someone…or something." Said Asuka and rushed outside the room…

…

Hwoarang had just closed his door when he heard a loud bump. What the hell was that? He wondered. He suddenly noticed Asuka running towards his direction, only to pass through him… "Where are you running of to?" he asked and grabbed her arm…

"Let go! I'm in a hurry."

"I heard something…Did anything happen?"

She looked at the red carpeted floor and placed some of her hair behind her ear… "Well, something d-did happen…to your friend."

Hwoarang released her and raised an eyebrow… "What thing?"

"Just go to his room and you'll see. I need to go now." She said and ran away…

The man let out a sigh and being curious made his way to Steve's bedroom. He raised an eyebrow when he saw the door being broken and walked inside the room to see Lili having Steve inside her arms. Yuck! Such a bothersome scene...Anyway, he walked slowly inside the room to hear Lili mourning over her "still" alive lover…

"What did I do? What a terrible girlfriend am I? I destroyed my beautiful boyfriend's face."

Steve managed to bring his hand and touched her cheek… "Lili, please…Don't mourn over me…just yet. I'm ok."

She placed her hand on top of his and rubbed it gently… "But your nose is bleeding."

It would be good if the problem was just his nose. Where to start exactly? His eyebrow, which was still bleeding? _Where the fuck is Asuka, already?_ His stomach? Or his massive headache?

"I'm not gonna die from that."

"Please forgive me! Let me apologize."

The man closed his eyes and nodded… "I forgive you."

"I wouldn't!"

Hwoarang was heard from behind them and saw him leaning his body on the wall with his arms crossed…

"Hwoarang!" Steve shouted…as he could…at him…

"But look at yourself in a mirror, dude."

Lili took a better look at her beloved Steve's face and bit her lips… "He's r-right!"

A painful and irritated sigh, in the same time, left his mouth… "Lili, are you calling your own boyfriend ugly? That's harsh."

…

For some time now, Asuka Kazama was searching all over the house for a first-aid kit. She just started living here, so she had no idea where everything was. And that old Sebastian guy…Where the hell was he? On the other hand, she was an idiot in the same time. The staff was all looking at her and she didn't even bother in asking for their help. Thankfully, a woman spoke after clearing her throat…

"Miss Kazama?"

The young woman heard someone calling her and stopped her movements. She looked at her left and noticed a woman walking towards her direction. What did she want now? And what's with that "Miss" thing? It was so damn awkward and uncomfortable. The woman bowed slightly at her and Asuka raised an eyebrow…

" _I'm not your little princess, you know."_

"You seem like you're in a rush…Tell me. Can I help you with something?"

That was the time when she realized that she could ask them. Anyone knew the house way better than she did. Asuka smiled at her and the woman gave her a small nod. In the end, the woman asked her to follow her to the kitchen and she provided her with everything that was maybe necessary. She placed them clumsily in her embrace and thanked her. After rushing out of the kitchen she made her way to the first floor…

She climbed the stairs and, almost, tripped on herself. The small bottle of iodine fell from her hands…Damn it! She sighed in the inside and walked to the place where it fell. Good thing the liquid didn't spill. She took it in her hands and continued towards her destination…

…

"You know…you could do something for the little "thing" on his eyebrow."

Lili nodded irritated. Where was that stupid girl? Didn't she say that she would look for help? Or find something to take care of Steve's injury? Such impudence! She noted to herself to punish her, after she was going to deal with Steve's issue… "Don't tell me, smart guy. I'm still waiting for that disobedient obnoxious wannabe human to find someone to help my beloved Steven."

"I said I'm ok. And don't badmouth her. She seemed pretty worried."

"How dare you defend her, Steven?!"

Steve looked away. The pain was fading away but he didn't bother telling Lili. She wasn't going to listen to him anyway. And then there was Hwoarang, who wasn't making the situation any better. In addition, he was making it worse with his useless words. Poor Asuka Kazama…He couldn't help her at all…

"I…brought…uh…uh…the…" Asuka found herself in front of Steve's bedroom. She leaned her body tiredly on the wall, trying to catch her breath. After managing to pull herself together, she walked closer and showed them what she brought from downstairs. She saw Lili looking angrily at her and Steve being still forced on the floor and in her embrace. She wondered why she was having that annoyed expression, which she directed towards her. None of this was her fault, alright? That blonde idiot chose to listen to her…She never "forced" her…

A sigh escaped Hwoarang's lips and approached Asuka from behind… "Just give it here."

"Huh?"

Asuka noticed his extended hand and realized that he wanted her to give him the iodine and the first-aid kit. Hesitantly, she gave them to him and watched him kneeling beside Steve…

The two girls exchanged glances with each other. Both of them were impressed by Hwoarang's skills. Especially Lili, who believed that an action like this would have probably come from her boyfriend…Or from everyone but Hwoarang…A smirk appeared on Asuka's lips. Who would have guessed, huh? She kneeled beside him and said… "Hehe…For a loser you sure know quite a lot about first aid."

He didn't reply and that angered her… "You know…a word of "thanks" would be pretty much appreciated."

"I don't talk to people, who have no idea about first aid."

 _Grr…_

"Actually, how did you learn to do that?" asked Lili placing her hand under her chin…

"Except from the fact that as a fighter you must know…Well, I've been in the army before."

Lili nodded to herself but her attention took Asuka, who was having her eyes closed and her hand above her mouth. What's with her? She, then, turned her attention back to Steve, who his bruises were getting cleaned by his friend…

"Hahahaha!"

"Why the hell are you laughing about?"

Asuka Kazama wiped a tear from the corner of her eye and placed her hand on her chest… "Oh it's nothing…I just really wanted to see you with your hair cut."

"You lost your chance." The auburn haired man closed the small bottle with the iodine and stood up… "Here. Your boyfriend's precious face will be just fine."

"Thanks, dude." Said Steve and tried to stand up with Lili's help…

"It's nothing."

With Steve thanking his friend, silence filled the room. Everyone was looking at different directions. However, Asuka knew from Lili's possible request that she wanted to be alone with "her precious prince Steven". She stretched her back and grabbed Hwoarang's arm…

"Come with me." She mumbled…

"Huh?" he looked confused at her…

Asuka gave him a smile, which got him suspicious and heard her saying again, this time making the other two look at her as well… "What about teaching me…some…you know, first-aid?"

The man smiled at her when he realized what she was trying to do. He looked at both Steve and Lili and nodded…

"Well…If we start from the "kiss of life"…I may consider that."

She rolled her eyes irritated when she understood that he was definitely wearing a perverted face expression… "And…back to normal…"

"What are you mumbling there?" he asked as they were walking outside…

…

The two people, who were left inside the room, heard some voices coming from downstairs. They knew of course who it was…or better…who they were. Were they fighting again? No wonder. At least they left them alone. Lili looked towards Steve, who just sat on his bed. He seemed better, she thought and smiled. But she was still guilty about kicking him. The young woman walked towards him and sat beside him on the bed. She touched his hand and made him look at her…

"Steven?"

"Yes?"

"You possibly know why I almost broke the door."

" _Almost? You really did break it._ Uh…I guess, I know."

A frown appeared above her blue eyes and she brought her face closer to his… "Then? I'm really worried…Can you tell me? Maybe, I could help you."

Steve smiled and caressed her hair. They were so soft, he thought. Lili knew that herself. Every part of her body was soft…and her hair was definitely no exception. He sighed and took her hand with his… "I appreciate it…but…It's not my problem."

"Huh? What do you mean?" she asked. Was she there breaking her house's doors for no reason at all?

"You see…a good friend of mines."

"What's with him?"

Lili felt Steve's body getting tensed once again. But she was there now and ready to calm him down and support him if needed…

"His dojo was crushed…just yesterday."

Her eyes widened. He said that the owner was his friend. Of course he would be worried. She brought her hands together… "Seriously? Is he hurt?"

Steve shook his head negatively. That was a relief…At least…

"No…but still…"

The younger girl smiled sweetly at him and caressed his back. Steve was a nice man with a very kind soul. She was so lucky to have him by her side. All of a sudden an idea crossed her mind. Steve was making her happy and she wanted to do something to please him in return…

"You'd like to be there with him…To show your sympathies, right?"

"Well…You're taking it a little too far…but…to be honest, I'd like to check on him."

After hearing that from him, she placed a finger under her chin and closed her eyes. Whenever Lili was trying to think seriously about something, she would close her eyes to focus entirely inside her mind…

" _Hmm…Think, Lili…"_

"Lili?"

" _Think, think, think!"_

Suddenly, she felt Steve's lips on her own and she opened her eyes widely. She was taken by surprise…a pleasant one, though. Not bad at all!

"That was so embarrassing…Why are you always in the mood whenever I'm thinking?"

Steve started laughing and placed his arm around her shoulder… "Who knows? Maybe, you thinking…Turns me on."

A smile appeared on her face…A smile she used to hide her annoyance, in reality… _"What does this mean? Me thinking turns him on?! Should I feel insulted? That means that he considers me stupid, since all the other time he's not_ (turned on) _?"_

"Sweetie?"

"Whatever, Steven…I thought of something."

The man looked at her. He noticed the full of excitement expression she was wearing right now… "Hm? What thing?"

"What "thing" you say? We'll go visit him."

"Lili, we don't have to."

She shook her head and touched his shoulders. To be honest, Lili Rochefort had some ulterior motives herself. Yeah, yeah…Steve was going to check on his friend…but for how long? And that was the best part! When he would make sure that everything was going to turn alright…Hehe…They would spend some romantic time away from this place, where everything could be reported to her father. Who knows? Maybe in the USA, Steve could be a little more relaxed.

"I know that you're such a kind and generous man. I'm aware that you will keep thinking of him…I mean if he does ok or not. I prefer for you to make sure that everything will turn for the better than having you here…being sad. That would hurt me as well, you know."

Steve felt so at ease for a reason. He took Lili's hands with his and kissed them… "You're a very amazing woman, my angel."

" _No, no…I won't cry."_

Lili nodded to herself…

"Then, we'll go first thing tomorrow."

"To the USA?!" he said standing up…

"Why are you so surprised?"

Steve crossed his arms and looked at her. Silence filled the room for some seconds… "Indeed…It's you, we're talking about." He mumbled to himself…

"Did you say anything?"

He shook his head negatively and watched Lili standing up walking towards him… "But we should tell the others…" she crossed her arms… "Sebastian will be a nuisance…so Asuka Kazama will come with us. And let's be honest. I need something to keep Hwoarang busy and away from us."

The blond man placed his hand on his face and muttered… "That's no flattering for her at all."

"Hphm! What? Hwoarang is just perfect for her."

He decided to not argue with her on this matter and nodded… "Leaving that aside, honey…What about your father?"

Lili looked at the floor and stayed like that. She got Steve worried for a second. A smile appeared on her face and she raised her head… "Oh Steven…Leave daddy to me."

…

 **Some time later…**

"But daddy?! That's very important me…So please…Huh? Hwoarang? What do you want with him? No, if you don't let me do what I want. Come on…Please, please, please!" after a failed conversation with her father, she bit her upper lip and removed the phone from her ear showing it to Hwoarang… "Whatever…Hwoarang? Daddy wants to talk to you."

No one was surprised by her father wanting to talk with Hwoarang except Asuka. She believed that for Lili's old man, a boy like Steve would be much more dependable like. Who would have guessed? She noticed him walking away as he placed the phone close to his ear. Something was so strange here…

Soon enough, they watched him walking back and towards them… "Yeah, I understood…Sure, I'll discuss it with Sebastian…Have a good day, sir."

The three of them noticed him closing the phone and he gave it back to Lili. Asuka could feel a change in his aura. She felt him being stressed and impatient about something…but what? Lili took the phone back from Hwoarang and brought it to her chest. She searched for his eyes and said… "What did daddy want?"

"Uh…" he scratched the back of his head… "He's going with your whims once again. He said that he will prepare everything for the three of you to travel…Just as you said first thing tomorrow morning."

Asuka raised an eyebrow. She walked closer to him and asked… "What do you mean…us three?"

"She's right, dude. You're not coming?"

Hwoarang smiled and looked at the shorter girl next to him ignoring his friend… "What's with it, Asuka? In the end, you can't leave without me, can you?"

"Just shut up!"

He didn't say anything back and looked at Lili, who was equally confused about him not going with them… "Your father, Lili…wants me to accompany him somewhere…Not an idea where though…By the way, he said that he called already. I didn't know."

"When did he call?"

Hwoarang shrugged his shoulders and Sebastian appeared out of nowhere in front of them… "Actually, he's right, Miss Lili. I forgot to tell you because you were upset."

"Is that so?" Lili felt that something was off, as well…However, she smiled and looked at Steve… "See? Even daddy agreed. Remember, ok? Next time don't try to hide anything from me. I'll do everything for you."

Steve smiled at her and pulled her into a loving embrace… "Just be with me, alright?"

Lili closed her eyes and nodded…

 **In the same time, though…**

"Oh fuck! What's with this scene?" said Hwoarang as he witnessed his best friend doing "lewd" things with his girlfriend. Like he was better? He was way worse! Suddenly, he heard something similar coming from behind him…

"Indeed…kinda disturbing…" He turned his head and watched Asuka Kazama looking revoltingly at them.

He smiled and approached her. He placed his arm around her shoulder and spoke close to her ear… "Hm…Let's have sex, baby. At least, we will make it amusingly disturbing."

"Ugh…You're so disgusting…Really, really disgusting!"

The man chuckled at her embarrassed, blushed face and did something, which embarrassed her way worse…

"KYAA! You licked my earlobe!?"

Asuka pushed him away and started "cleaning" her ear with her blouse's sleeve… "Seriously?!"

Hwoarang crossed his arms and looked normally at her, something which confused her… "Seriously, you say?"

"H-Huh?"

"I should be the one telling that. Licking is from the most boring things I do…Let me be more specific, actually I…"

Asuka closed her ears and shook her head… "I'm not interested!"

He started laughing at her. She was so damn funny and amusing. Such a talent she had there. When he composed himself he said… "Whatever…I'm gonna go and eat something."

Before he managed to make a step away, he felt her hand touching his arm. He turned to see her and she said… "Where are you going? Don't leave me alone with these two perverts."

The man sighed and motioned for her to follow him. He had to add something…Except from funny and amusing…she was, also, weird and a possible Stockholm syndrome victim. Hey, it wasn't his fault…She was the one clinging to him.

…

 **Next day…**

The chauffer closed the back doors of the limousine and walked to his driver's seat. Steve opened the car's window and saw Hwoarang standing in front of him. ..

"We're gonna miss you, Hwoarang." Said Steve mockingly having Lili in his arms…

The man raised an eyebrow irritated… "Don't lie, you stupid "Fox"!"

"Haha!"

Lili was the one to speak then… "Take care of father."

He gave her a nod and looked inside the limousine. He noticed Asuka sitting opposite Lili and smiled playfully at her in which she just rolled her eyes… "Won't you bid me goodbye, Asuka?"

She crossed angrily her arms and looked away… "No way in hell!"

Hwoarang faked a hurt expression… "Such a cruel woman. Can you at least promise me something?"

That made her turn her head to look at him. She raised an eyebrow suspiciously… "Huh?"

"Hehe…Will you masturbate for my sake?"

The other two laughed, in contrast to her, who felt like she wanted to disappear from the earth…

"Driver, start the car already!"

…

Soon enough, the limousine drove off and he stayed there watching the car disappearing from his sight. He really wanted to go with them but…but…He just couldn't. Some other time, he thought and shrugged his shoulders. He turned his head when he felt someone behind him…

"Sir?"

"Hm? What is it?"

"Master called a minute ago. He called about Miss Lili and then, he asked me to tell you that you need to be at the place around 4PM."

His eyes widened slightly… "That early?"

Sebastian gave him a nod…

"I see…Ok, thank you."

The old man was ready to walk away but there was something that made him question the young man's feelings… "May I have a word, sir?"

Hwoarang placed his hands inside his pockets and nodded… "Yeah, tell me."

"Are you sure about what you're doing?"

The man stayed silent for a few moments. He sighed slightly and gave him a faint smile… "Hehe…Since, I'm doing it…That means I'm sure, right?"

Sebastian didn't say anything back at first. He had made his own conclusions concerning this man… "You know better, sir."

The faint smile never left his lips as he watched Sebastian walking back inside the Rochefort Holiday House. He turned in front of him once again…

"I…maybe…do…" he whispered to himself…

 **Thanks for reading!**


	13. Author's note

**TO ALL THOSE APPRECIATED PEOPLE, WHO READ MY STORIES**

 **(You know, who you are, ok?)**

To begin with: I'm **NOT** dropping any of my stories!

For an unknown reason, I don't know how to say this, since…Oh forget it!

Things have become a little hectic in my professional life (Thank God, Thank Buddha, etc…) and I'm not confident if I'll have the opportunity to update all of my stories. Because of this, I decided to write and complete only my first story for now (Butterflies and Hurricanes), since I want to make a decent work in all of them.

In the end, as you noticed, I decided to write them one at a time.

In the same time, though, I want to start arranging some other stories of mines (Including a request I promised)

That's all I needed to say.

Thank you for reading my stories till now, by the way.

I'll miss you, guys! (Sniff)

 **P.S** I'm going to respond to any possible reviews as always, though.

 **See you soon!**


	14. Chapter 12

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hello, long time no see!**

 **IMPORTANT NOTE:** I do not own anything

 **CHAPTER 12:** Out of nowhere…Having dinner with the…in-laws!

 _(This chapter is dedicated completely on the AsuHwo thingy) As you will notice it's quite long as well._

 **Japan, Osaka…**

A motorcycle's engine was turned off when the driver parked it inside a hotel's parking lot. He rested his body on his seat for some mere seconds and shook his head several times. A sigh escaped his lips and with his hands he raised his goggles to his forehead. He usually wasn't wearing them but today was kind of windy. He hoped that the others didn't have any problems with their flight. This worriedness disappeared rather quickly. He locked the motorcycle and stood up from the seat. Suddenly, a man dressed in a suit approached him. He bowed in front of him and said…

"Sir, would you like for me to take care of your motorcycle?"

"There's no need to. I won't be staying here."

With that he placed the keys inside his pocket and made his way inside the hotel. He felt quite lost when he looked around him. The ceiling was huge with detailed and bizarre patterns. It was so…strange and extraordinary for him…This whole atmosphere. However, he knew that Lili and as expected her father were really used to this lifestyle. Well, he was still trying to fit within the Holiday House…Imagine what happened back when they became her father's bodyguards…

When he spotted the reception, he walked there and rested his elbows on the counter. He smiled playfully at the young receptionist, who blushed in response…

"I'm here for Mr. Rochefort…Uh…Tell him that I arrived."

The woman was ready to call the luxurious suite, where the man was staying, on the top floor until a realization entered her mind… "Umm…" she smiled awkwardly… "Can you give me your name?"

"Hehe…Sure." he winked his eye at her… "I'm Hwoarang…Just this. Don't worry, he's going to understand."

Hwoarang watched the woman calling the hotel room. He looked around him once again and how people were walking up and down the stairs. He returned his gaze to the woman and his eyes travelled towards her chest area. He laughed in the inside…

" _Haha…They're good. Too bad my standards have changed just a couple of days ago."_

It was a good thing that she didn't notice him looking at her. When he heard her voice he shook his head and widened his eyes. The woman bowed her head and pointed towards the elevator…

"Mr. Rochefort is waiting for you. It's on the ninth floor, room 793."

" _Ninth Floor?! Just how many rooms does this hotel have?_ Ok, thanks."

Walking away from the reception he made his way towards the elevator. He entered it and as expected once again, it was very big. Maybe, because he was the only one inside. He pressed the button 9 and waited for the elevator to start…

After eight stops the elevator reached the top floor. Hwoarang was really pissed off with the last two guys, who entered the elevator just to get off to the next floor. Why did they have their legs for? And they didn't seem old at all. He walked quickly outside as soon as the door opened…

" _Where am I supposed to go now? I have a feeling that whichever direction I'll choose the room will be at the other one."_

A sigh escaped his mouth and without thinking about it anymore, he walked the corridor on his right hand. He was looking quickly on his left and right… _"788, 789…umm…yeah, yeah…umm…Got it!"_

…

 **Inside the suite…**

A man as rich as Lili Rochefort's father would definitely choose the grand suite as a place to rest his possibly tired body. Obviously, a flight between Monaco and Osaka…can be tiring enough. The distance, you know…And, of course, the man wasn't so young…Better say middle fifties. He was sitting in the balcony enjoying the busy streets of Osaka's center place. He wasn't really thrilled about what he was seeing. Monaco was still the perfect place for him…Nothing feels better than being home…

Knock, knock…

Both the man and his two bodyguards looked towards the door. He remembered that Hwoarang was already here to meet him. He looked at one of his bodyguards and gave him a nod. The man bowed slightly and proceeded to open the door. He placed his hand on the doorknob and opened it. The auburn haired man walked inside the suite. He decided to not be awed again. He had enough of this today. He smiled at the familiar bodyguard…

"How's it going, Erik?" he said and hit lightly the man's shoulder, only for him to start rubbing it. Still, Hwoarang was way too strong for him…

"G-Good…Follow me for now."

Hwoarang didn't say anything and followed him. He, soon, noticed his employer sitting comfortably on a big chair in the balcony. Was he going to stay long? He wondered…He shook his head and bowed when he found himself in front of him. These actions of respect towards others were ludicrous for Hwoarang. Only Baek Doo San deserved his respect and devotion…

"Take a seat, Hwoarang." Said the man pointing to the chair opposite him…

"So, why did you want to see me?" he asked sitting opposite the man…

He smiled at the younger man. It wasn't a wicked smile as Hwoarang would expect. It was one expressing gratitude. However, he was still suspicious of him. There was no way the man asked for him to meet with each other just to say that he was thankful…

"You're doing an excellent job, Hwoarang. My daughter was right. It would be a mistake not to hire you."

Hwoarang smiled sarcastically in the inside. If only he knew…By first glance, Lili made Steve her target. Every single word coming from her was referring to Steve…Hwoarang was something…like…a follow-up. However, he had to admit that she showed her gratefulness towards him. Definitely not with words! The money he was taking were enough to prove this.

The auburn haired man crossed his arms and looked away for a second only to return his gaze to his boss…

"Well, sir…If I know her, in a way…uh…She was possibly referring to Steve, not me."

The older man smiled knowing of Lili's affections towards the young boxer. The only thing he didn't know was that Steve returned them himself. The relationship between the two wasn't just a mere crush from Lili's side, as he believed…It was a good thing that he was unaware of that…

"Steve is a good one himself but soft hearted…He reminds me of myself."

Hwoarang pointed at himself and chuckled… "Hehe…Are you saying that I'm cold-hearted? That's quite the exaggeration, don't you think?"

His boss' eyes widened… "Uh…My apologies…I never wanted to sound rude. I'm sorry."

"Chill, sir. I know what you mean."

He nodded and a faint smile crossed his lips. The last thing he wanted was to insult someone he trusted…

"Is Lili doing alright?" he asked…The fact of her decision to travel to the USA wasn't surprising for him. He knew of his daughter's whims and how spoiled he had made her. But he never regretted it. Lili was the only reason for him to live. He would do everything for her sake…

"If by that you mean **"acting all full of herself"** , then yeah…She's good."

He breathed out being relieved of his daughter's safety. The man raised his gaze and looked at Hwoarang, who was waiting for him to say something. He realized that he had to tell him what he wanted, since he, also, had to leave in about some hours…

"Hwoarang?"

He didn't say anything and just waited for the man to talk…

"I know that what I'm going to say will sound selfish but you're the only one I trust in this."

Hwoarang lowered his eyebrows. He had a feeling that they met because of this. He couldn't stop thinking about it. But why did it have to be him? Why not Steve? Uh…No, no…Steve Fox was soft-hearted, in contrast to Hwoarang, who was cruel, ruthless, selfish…and etc. The poor young man was so misunderstood…Well, it wasn't like he was the "nice type" of guy but…Anyway, let's just say that he wasn't as insensitive as others, including Steve, expected him to be…

"You're putting a lot on my shoulders…You, at least, have to give me some time to think."

The man nodded… "Sure…I get it. It was sudden from my side."

A sigh escaped his lips and stood up. His boss did the same. There was some kind of conflict inside Hwoarang's mind. There are a lot of choices with all of their consequences. What was he going to choose in the end?

"By the way…" said the man and took out his checkbook… "I believe it's just as we agreed, right?"

Hwoarang took the paper in his hand and checked the number. He smirked…This check was definitely on its way to Seoul. He remembered when the man questioned his decision of wanting him to write the check in Baek's name. Of course, he gave him no answer. Only, Steve knew of the reasons his friend decided to travel to Monaco and become a simple, petty bodyguard. Hwoarang had other dreams concerning himself…For example, when he was just fourteen years old, he wanted to become a singer…But that was back then…Now…He didn't even know himself…Better say that he didn't have the time or luxury to make dreams…

"Yeah…Do you need me anything else?"

The older man shook his head negatively and dismissed him… "You can go. I need to leave soon as well."

"I see…Have a nice flight, then."

Hwoarang turned his back and started to walk towards the exit…

"Wait." Said his boss…

He turned slightly his head and heard him again…

"I'll communicate with you soon. Be sure to give me your answer."

"Got it." He answered and made quickly his way outside the room…

 **Hotel Entrance…**

Hwoarang exited the luxurious hotel and sighed in relief. Being inside there was quite stressful and weird for him. The atmosphere didn't fit his whole "philosophy". However, his relief was just an ephemeral feeling. He had to make another serious decision and that bastard didn't even tell him what he was supposed to do if he ever agreed. All he wanted to do now was to relax and have something "alcohol" like to drink. For a moment, he thought of having a ride away from the town but then he didn't find bad the idea of relaxing in the mansion's roof. A smirk crossed his face…Accidentally, he found out about that place when he was wandering around. He wondered if Lili knew of its existence or if only exploring Steve's body was all that mattered to her. It was pretty possible.

He hopped on his bike excitedly and started driving back to the Holiday House. He was going to hit the bar and make his own cocktails…Then, he would put on his swimsuit and have a dive inside the pool…Then, he would warm himself inside the hot tub. Wow…Maybe, he would spend the whole day inside there…

 **Osaka, Rochefort Holiday House…**

The roof inside the Rochefort Holiday House was as Hwoarang described it _a place where someone could relax all day long_. No one would be bored being up there…Well, probably, Lili, since he never imagined her being happily in a swimsuit all day. He remembered once when he spilled some water on her hair as an April fools prank. The look on her face after that? Let's say that Hwoarang was never supposed to go near her again. On the other hand, there was, also, Steve, who was a hydrophobic. As it seemed, the young girl was lucky here. Her boyfriend disliked being around water, so he would prefer to be around her…

…

Some minutes ago, Hwoarang entered the house and he was welcomed by Sebastian. Being completely excited about going to the roof, he just waved his hand towards his direction ignoring him. However, he noticed that the old man tried to say something. Of course, he didn't find it important since he had already met with the boss. It must be probably Lili wanting to check on him. So thoughtful? Definitely not! She was probably worried if there was a chance he might have entered her bedroom. It was true that being enthusiastic over having a trip with Steve, made her forget completely about what she bought yesterday. Anyway, he thought about giving them a call later on…

He walked inside his bedroom and took off his clothes. He searched through the drawers but he didn't find anything. He didn't let that get to him. He shrugged his shoulders and walked inside the bathroom. He took a towel, which was hanging next to the bathtub, in his hands and made his way outside the room…

" _Who cares? I'll just be naked. I'm by myself after all."_

…

 **Rochefort Holiday House, Roof…**

As he was walking the stairs up, loud music was heard from up there. He raised an eyebrow. Could it be that since the princess was away, they found their chance to party? Hphm! Not when he's still here. He wrapped the towel around his waist and with quick steps he made his way to the top. He grabbed the doorknob and opened slowly the door, only for his eyes to widen in the sight in front of him…

"Ahh…That's the best! Who would have guessed that there was this place on the roof? A paradise all to myself."

Hwoarang smirked mischievously and crossed his arms. With such loud music, which was terrible, by the way, there was no way he would be noticed. He made some steps further and said…

"It's a shame not to share this paradise with someone, right Asuka Kazama?"

…

The young Japanese girl was enjoying herself inside the hot tub for some time now. But why was she here? Shouldn't she be with Steve and Lili inside the plane? Truth to be told something…happened…or was going to "happen", if there was a chance that something else might "happen"…Whatever it was or "was going to happen" had to do with Asuka Kazama. This "happening" it's not supposed to be discussed or mentioned for the time being.

All that mattered was that due to circumstances she found herself back to Osaka and especially back to the Rochefort Holiday House. When she came back from the airport all she had in mind was to take her laptop and go to her house. However, since Sebastian told her that Hwoarang might be late, she found her chance to explore the place without having that pervert around. At first, she was disappointed, well not exactly since the place was huge and quite extravagant for her standards, but it didn't excite her. Her curiosity though "convinced" her to go and check out the rooftop. Who knows? Maybe it would be the ideal place to get rid of Hwoarang. She smirked to herself in the thought. Everything is possible inside Asuka Kazama's simple mind…Maybe, she actually considered it as a choice.

She hugged herself protectively and moved her body to the hot tub's corner. The man was there standing in front of her with only a towel around his waist and his cellphone. When did he come back? Wasn't he going to be late? She made a note inside her mind to never trust Sebastian's words ever again. She frowned in the inside and bit her upper lip as she watched him walking even closer, only to find himself touching the tub…

"What…W-What the hell are you doing here?"

Hwoarang walked inside and found himself sitting opposite her. Before he was ready to do it, he considered of taking off the towel as he had already decided before going outside his bedroom. He sighed in the inside thinking that proceeding with it was a bad idea…

"Hehe…Shouldn't this be my line, baby? Why are "you" here? You are supposed to be in the plane with the others."

Asuka looked away from him being both embarrassed and trying to avoid the question… "T-That's a…"

"I actually don't care about that…What I want to say is that you knew I would be here all by myself. ALL BY MYSELF, I repeat. You don't even want to be in the same room with me. How come you stayed here and didn't go back to your house?"

What was she supposed to say now? That she came to only take her computer and leave? Then, what was she doing here? She gathered her whole courage and looked at him with the corner of her eye… "Like I'll leave this entire place to you."

Hwoarang chuckled and tilted his head to his left. He saw her hugging herself even tighter. That was so useless…Why wasn't she stepping outside already? This girl was all talk after all…

"What are you talking about?" he said "innocently"…He pointed at himself for a moment… "I'm a person, who likes to share. I wouldn't mind to share with you…umm…the bedrooms, the bathrooms…uh…the living room…This pool and definitely this comfortable hot tub. Ah! Man…We're already sharing it. And last but not least…Listen to this…The kitchen late at night. That's it!"

Poor Asuka Kazama was left speechless by what she was hearing. Her mouth was wide dropped and she had let her guard down without realizing it. She had never heard things like that before. Does this guy actually doing this kind of things on regular basis? She was somehow curious to ask him but decided against it, in the end. Good thing she did. You never know with Hwoarang and how far he can actually go. Asuka's heart wasn't ready for his dirty mind…The young girl doubted that it could ever be ready. But you never know…Some things actually happen way before we expect them. Could something like this happen with Asuka? We might find out, who knows?

"You're so lewd!"

Hwoarang started laughing uncontrollably… "Hehe…Maybe, I am but…You still sit opposite me, babe."

"Heh! You'll be the one out. I came first." She said pointing with her hand at him…

"Bullshit…Make me leave if you want." The man had an uninterested tone in his voice as he tried to place his shoulder length hair into a low small ponytail…

Asuka was hesitant. He seemed so unfazed and why wouldn't he be? This kind of closeness might have been part of his life…but not hers. She pursed her lips trying to mumble a few words but to no avail. Nothing was coming out. Being completely "defeated" by this man…AGAIN…she closed her eyes and placed her hands on her face…

"Forget it…Who knows where you're gonna stuck your fingers if I approach you?"

"Such a naughty girl you are."

Even though he somehow tried not to laugh…He just couldn't hold it. That girl was so funny. She was sometimes saying things, he didn't expect to hear from her. Asuka Kazama could be considered a "real" rival in a way. She was taking him by surprise, he had to admit that. At least, coming here in the end wasn't so boring. When they were informed by Lili's father that they would be vacationing here the three of them, he realized that it would be much more preferable to continue following around the old man. The last thing he wanted was to be the third wheel. Hwoarang knew that sooner or later being Steve or Lili the one confessing, these two would become a couple. By the way, he was leaning 99,9% towards the second one, being Lili, something that became true. That girl never confessed with words but her expressions and acts were completely revealing her intentions. Probably the only one, who didn't notice was the target of her affections. As it seems, Asuka Kazama helped here as well. Sensing a possible "enemy" made Lili become even bolder than before. This was something that even his friend came to realize…

Anyway, to get back into the story with the two new "rivals" according to Hwoarang, inside the hot bath, the man took a decision based on impulse. It wasn't like he thought about it, more like his heart decided without asking him. For now he didn't care…

He started laughing even harder than before while watching Asuka's eyebrow twitching. She was definitely pissed off. However, her expression changed once again when Hwoarang relaxed inside the water. What the hell!

"You fucking jerk, why are you opening your legs?!" she said and covered her eyes with her hands…

He let out a smirk. Truth to be told, Hwoarang expected a kick right in the specific area. Good thing she didn't proceed with that. As it seemed she was really embarrassed to "aim". He scratched the back of his head and said winking his eye at her…

"Ah…Way more comfortable…Why don't you do the same? That would be more…convenient for me, too."

As she heard that, Asuka jumped outside the hot tub in an instant… "Why aren't you arrested already?"

"I'm not a molester, that's why."

Asuka gritted her teeth and grabbed her towel. With quick steps she made her way inside the house, while mumbling… "Tell that to someone who's gonna believe you."

…

Hwoarang heard the door closing. He felt kinda bad. He shouldn't have started saying all those things. For a moment he thought of not bothering her anymore but no! He wouldn't let go of this chance. Lili and Steve are not here, so he could have her all to himself. He didn't take in consideration how Asuka felt, by the way. The young man was positive that deep down she liked him as well but her pride didn't let her admit it…

With a smile Hwoarang walked outside the hot tub and stretched his back. He unwrapped the towel around his waist, since it was wet and after squeezing it, he placed it on his left shoulder…

"I'll help you have _real_ fun, Asuka Kazama." He said to himself and walked away heading for his bedroom…

…

 **Rochefort Holiday House, Asuka's bedroom…**

A loud thud was heard when the young Japanese girl slammed the door behind her as she entered her bedroom inside the Holiday House. She didn't care about possibly bothering the staff. Wasn't she, also, a member of the staff? She looked at the white floor and noticed that still some dribbles were falling from her body…That annoying guy! Why couldn't she have a day all to herself? Well, he was right on the part that she knew of the fact of him being here but she didn't expect that a guy as lazy as this one would get into the trouble to wander around this huge house. But who knows? Maybe, he was aware of the place before they even came to Japan.

Asuka didn't lose any more time. She walked inside her bathroom and had a shower with the cold water making contact with her warm body. A normal person would freeze but Asuka Kazama was always having a cold shower to calm down. Everybody is aware of that girl's…umm…special weird uniqueness. She closed the faucet and walked outside the shower. She searched through the drawers and took out a towel wrapping her around her wet body. An irritated sigh left her mouth. She had to dress, take her laptop and go back home. Staying with this guy in the same house for another minute would drive her insane. It wasn't that he was annoying as a person but his words and whatever he was trying to say to irritate her was just so overused. If he was a little more creative and had a bit of imagination, he wouldn't bother her that much. He could, even, help her prepare more creative…kicks…

She closed the bathroom's door and sat on the bed. Lots of thoughts were surrounding her mind. These last days were so busy for her. Where to start? No…She didn't want to start, since she was never gonna stop. She knew herself how much of a whiner she was and now there was no one to listen to her on top of that…

Suddenly, she heard someone knocking on the door. It must be this idiot…But there was a chance not, since he seemed to be enjoying himself inside the hot tub. Maybe, it was Sebastian or other member of the staff. She stood up and breathed out making her way to open the door. She grabbed the doorknob and pulled the door. Her eyes widened in anger and annoyance at the presence of this idiotic male…

" _Fuck my life…_ What do you want?"

He leaned his body on the wall and smirked playfully with a slight piece of seduction. He knew, however, that his playful smiles were just going to piss her off and definitely not…seduce her… "Since, it's the two of us, I…"

"You're completely easy to read. At least say your stupid line and let me hit you."

Hwoarang sighed and closed his eyes for a moment… "Wait a minute, pretty face. I just wanted to ask you out."

Asuka had a slight blush on her cheeks when he called her pretty but soon enough it disappeared when he asked her out. But not for what you believe…

"What for?"

He was left dumfounded. Indeed, he had to admit that she was a difficult one to pick up or handle. But he wasn't here to give up…

" _That's new for me…I finally met a woman, who didn't fall for me at first sight. How should I handle this?_ Umm…you know, I…"

"Do you want to buy anything?" she asked raising an eyebrow…

The man found himself pathetic for not being able to talk to a girl even younger than him. He was usually choosing older women…W-Wait…slightly older. He shook his head determinately and pointed first at her and then at himself…

"I want you and…I…to have fun outside."

"Why?" she asked bluntly…

"Because I want to know you better." He said and smiled…

"Again…Why?"

The young auburn haired man rolled his eyes. Except from pathetic, he, also, started feeling pitiful…

"You see…I'm not used to Osaka, yet."

Asuka frowned and crossed her arms below her chest. She started getting suspicious… "And why should I be your guide?"

He smiled mysteriously and took his cellphone outside his pocket. He showed it to her and said with a mischievous tone in his voice… "You see…Before I got into the hot tub with you…Uhh…I got some pretty nice photos. Well…Who knows how I'm gonna use them?"

She pursed her lips tightly… "Hphm…You're just trying to trick me. I won't fall for that old ridiculous thing."

"Hehe…Are you taking that risk?"

She had to admit that he had her cornered. She knew that he wasn't going to leak out these photos if he had taken them but he would definitely not delete them either and keep them for personal use. Both of them would be terrible. A sigh left her mouth and with an expression full of desperation she said… "Ugh…F-Fine…I'll see you in the hall. Just let me get dressed."

"That's my baby!" he winked his eye at her, only for his face to make contact with the door… "What a stubborn girl…" he said and made his way to the hall…

…

 **Osaka,** **Nipponbashi Shopping District…**

Asuka was completely confused with Hwoarang's behavior. He actually didn't want to see anything specific. So, she decided by herself and brought him to one of the places, which was busy at this time of the day. The Nipponbashi shopping district was in the biggest degree famous for stores which had to do with electronics, manga and anime stuff. There were also maid cafes and restaurants. This place never interested her but it was popular between her friends. She had heard about it lots of times but whenever she would hear stuff about the place being famous for maid or cosplay cafes…umm…She preferred to go to practice two hours earlier. She always found these things creepy. She still remembered how the manga club wanted to have her as a model for their new series. At first, she found it fun but when she saw how they drew her…It was a terrible shock. Her drawn "boobs" were covering her entire stomach. As guessed, she immediately scratched it and beat up the whole club. From that day onwards, Asuka Kazama was buttoning her shirt till the last upper button…It was so suffocating…

"And why are we here?" asked Hwoarang…

"Because a certain someone didn't know what he actually wanted to see. Didn't I tell you what kind of place this is and you said to check it out?"

The young man didn't answer. He remembered, now, about her asking him something. So, it was that…

"Yeah, right…Can we at least go and have something to eat?"

Asuka nodded quickly. Her stomach was begging her for attention for some time now. She was looking around her and rolled her eyes at the realization that the whole place was filled with maid and cosplay cafes. True…That was Nipponbashi for you. She lowered her shoulders and pointed at the café opposite them… "Come on, we'll go there."

 **Inside a Maid Café…**

"Welcome!" said two girls as the two of them walked inside. Asuka was unfazed in contrast to Hwoarang, who was surrounded suddenly by maids…

"What's going on?" he asked her in a low voice…

"Get used to it…" she answered and shoved them away from him… "Take us to our seats already."

Intimidated by Asuka's face expression, one of the girls' led them to one of the free tables. They sat opposite each other and a waitress dressed in a maid's costume appeared in front of them. Hwoarang rolled his eyes…Oh! That one was wearing cat ears on her head. Did they come to another planet? He tried to talk to Asuka, who was busy looking at the menu, until he heard the maid…

"Your order, please…Asuka Kazama!?" said the young woman taking her attention…

Asuka raised her head and looked at the woman in front of her. She cursed in the inside. That stupid female. Why did she have to appear here? She recalled the fact when that girl said that her dream was to work in a maid café. Asuka had to admit that she had her mouth dropped. What kind of dream was that anyway? All in all, this girl was one of her old classmates. You know, the pretty one with the cute and playful façade…

"It's you…" she said… "Good for you, Megumi…Your dream came true, didn't it?"

The woman decided to ignore answering back at this. She remembered Asuka's mockery back there… _Stupid people have stupid dreams_ …That's what she said. It was unforgivable but she didn't have anything to say back. Asuka had made sure that all people knew the Gang Mediator…not Asuka Kazama. No, no…Just a minute. Scratch the "Kazama". It was giving bad reputation…lately… They didn't know about the real "Asuka"…End of story.

"Hehe…You remembered?"

"Why not? I'm listening to my classmates." She said and smiled…

That was so fake, even Hwoarang could tell. By the way, he noticed that the woman was looking at him intensely… _What's with her?_ He thought…

"Yeah, yeah…So tell…Who's your friend? Or is it boyfriend?"

"None of your business…You're here for our order, aren't you?"

She nodded and turned to Hwoarang…

"Are you ready for you order…Master?"

A frown appeared on Hwoarang's face expressing his confusion. Suddenly, she leaned closer to him and he looked away…

"Oh please…I'm allergic to cats and not to mention that it's a bad thing of you to try and seduce me in front of my date."

Asuka wanted to laugh at this… _Allergic to cats_ …That was a good one and the change of expression in her classmates face was something enjoyable…However, she suddenly remembered the last thing he said…

" _Date? We're on a date?! I thought he just wanted to look around. That damned trickster!"_ she thought tightening her fists…

…

After managing to control her feelings towards the man opposite her, she ordered what she wanted. Her old classmate nodded and then turned to Hwoarang, who was still trying to choose. The young woman was staring at him with a deep red blush on her cheeks. Asuka had to admit, once again, that this man was handsome…He wasn't going around unnoticed for sure. He must have had a lot of women back in Seoul. That bothered her in a way…Why?

"Hey, Asuka?"

She blinked her eyes several times as she heard Hwoarang calling her. As it seems, he made his order, since her old classmate left…

"Hm? You called me? What's wrong?"

He raised an eyebrow… "Are you alright?"

The girl gave him a nod and he smiled. That expression of his…This calm and reassured smile…Oh no! Something was bad here…Asuka didn't know what was it…She had a feeling, though…A feeling, which starts with butterflies dancing in your stomach and blushing even for the smallest thing… _What should I do now?_ She was thinking…

"I want to tell you something." He said with a determent tone in his voice…

" _What's with this serious expression? And what's with this whole atmosphere? I can't follow guys!_ I hear you." That was what she managed to say…

"Well…It may sound creepy…but…"

Asuka rolled her eyes. Everyone was aware of it… "Everything you say is creepy…Nothing's gonna surprise me now."

Hwoarang let out an awkward smile…Well, that was "surprising", however, she knew that this wasn't supposed to be the real thing. She watched him placing his hands together in a nervous way. He looked around the whole place and then back at her…

"If you feel that way, then I don't need to worry, right?"

"Just say what the fuck you want?"

The man tried to control himself. She was getting on his nerves but he had to do his best and find his composure. He had other plans for the day. He already told her that they were actually on a date and as it seemed she understood based on how she acted before…

"I don't know why but…From the first time I met you, I felt this…Like…I mean, it was really comfortable being around you…or natural, call it whatever you want…I mean, even from the moment we fought in the last two tournaments…"

The Japanese young girl was left dumbfounded. She knew that this was something like a confession but there was something else that caught a part of her attention. She raised her head and looked at the man, who stood there silently. How cute?

"Before I answer to the first part…When did the two of us fought in the tournament?"

Little by little the composure he was trying to maintain was getting loose. What a dumb woman? In the end, he decided to drop the nice boy act, since he was completely terrible at it and do this with the old way of his…

He sighed faking a disappointed expression… "That saddens me, baby…You lost to me back there." He watched her raising an eyebrow and his most cocky and arrogant smirk crossed his lips… "This lame fighting style cannot be compared to my great and superior one…Hehe…Does this ring a bell?"

Asuka's eyes widened and she tightened angrily her fists… "You're that cocky annoying jerk! That was it…That's why you were familiar from the very beginning. That's why you're one of the people, who irritate me the most."

"Hehe…Isn't it amazing? You lost to me two times…You have to be proud of yourself for making me fall for you."

She bit her upper lip and stood up unconsciously… "You don't have to continue mentioning it."

"Ok…By the way, sit down, we didn't eat, yet." He said and pointed at her seat…

He was right…They still didn't eat but she had already lost her appetite…Not really, don't worry…

"Anyway, what about the first part? You said that you wanted to comment on something."

Asuka nodded as she recalled his confession. She slightly managed to remember it, since he was back to his old good self. But this fit him better…

She crossed her arms below her chest and looked shyly at him… "Umm…It's so embarrassing."

"Huh? Why? Don't tell me I'm the first one confessing to you?" he asked somehow surprised…

"Actually…yeah." He didn't say anything noticing that she still wanted to say something… "You see…I just don't want to misunderstand things. I may be the way I am but I still have a woman's sensitivities…I mean…Ok, I'm not the most feminine one but…"

Hwoarang stopped her by placing his finger on her lips… "Wait a moment…Indeed, you misunderstood something. Feminine you say…These women dressed so formally all the time, so much makeup on…Well, I mean…Ok, I like them, who doesn't? But not all the fucking time. I like from the girl I love to surprise me and keep my interest…and then, I…"

He suddenly stopped and looked at her with the corner of his eye. She stood there eagerly waiting for him to continue. At least, she was paying attention to him…But he…

"Then what?"

The man sighed again and touched her hands. Asuka didn't snap them away as she would usually do…

"I'm sorry…It's too much on you, isn't it? And for how long do we actually know each other? Like three, four days? I can't help being really impulsive. It's just how I am…Let's take it slowly, ok?"

"Uhh…Well…"

Before Asuka was ready to answer the waitress appeared and served them their food…

…

 **Osaka, Kazama Residence…**

The man lowered his motorcycle's speed when they almost arrived in front of Asuka's house. The day was so tiring for both of them. Not particularly of their time together, since when it came to what they did…We could say that none of them was quite thrilled. At least, Hwoarang managed to say what he wanted for Asuka to hear. That was something too. However, his relief started causing problems for the girl, who had to think and "examine" Hwoarang's confession. Her simple mind was spinning already. So many information and all in one hour. At least he didn't ask for an answer…Was that good or bad?

Hwoarang placed his foot on the ground to support the bike… "We're here. Go in."

She bit her upper lip. Was that all? _We're here? Go in?_ Did that guy really like her? He was so callous and clueless when it came to treating girls and **girls you even say that you** **like**. Lili always knew how to whine, when Steve was such a gentle and nice man. Tsk…And here she was stuck with the worst of all…

She hopped off the bike and before she was ready to say goodbye, she heard someone's unpleasant in this exact moment voice…

"Asuka?!"

Her eyes widened knowing to which person this angry voice belonged to. _Not now…_ "D-Dad? Why are you here so late? Shouldn't you be already inside watching that drama?"

"How dare you make questions back at me? And the drama is tomorrow…Back to you now. Why are you here?"

At first she looked at the ground and then at the man next to her. They made eye contact and that surprised her for a moment…

"Don't say anything…" she mumbled in a low voice to him…

"So?" her father had a demanding and strict tone in his voice…

"Eh…Uh…My b-boss…Well, she's on a business trip, so, you know…"

The man shook his head and crossed his arms. He looked sharply at Hwoarang who swallowed hard. What a scary glare? He thought. It was definitely the so called "father's glare". He had heard of it once because of a friend of his…Not Steve but it could be a possibility…

"And who's he?" he asked again pointing at him…

"He's…"

"I asked him not you." The man interrupted her and she buried her face inside her hands…

"What's your name, young man?"

Hwoarang cleared his throat. He scratched the back of his head and opened slightly his mouth…

"Hwoarang-kun!"

The three of them heard a familiar female cheery voice. They looked at their right and there stood Asuka's mother having her hands together. As expected she was looking at her future son-in-law, as she started thinking of him for some time now. For the Japanese woman seeing him again in such a short time was something like a sign. It was meant to be…Asuka and Hwoarang…Their names sounded so beautifully next to each other…

" _Now you've done it."_ Thought Asuka when her mother started walking further towards them…

"Do you know him, Yuko?" asked the man suspiciously…

The woman looked casually at her husband and nodded. She bowed formally in front of Hwoarang, who didn't know how to react. She, suddenly, felt a hand grabbing her shoulder… "Mom, what are you doing out here?"

"I heard the motorcycle…and I was so happy when I saw Hwoarang-kun on top of it."

"What's his business here, then?"

A frown appeared above her eyes and made her hands in fists… "Honey, stop being so intimidating. He's your daughter's…umm…close friend."

Asuka flinched at what she heard from her mother's words. That manipulative, scheme lover woman! A sigh left her mouth and tried to calm herself down. At least she said friend…even though…close…It could be worse.

"And how come I've never seen him before?"

His wife started looking around her. This man was way too loud today. And not to mention, that their neighbors loved to gossip. The woman liked it, too but definitely when it doesn't concern you, correct?

"What about we go in first? Hwoarang-kun, you can park your bike inside the yard, ok?"

The young man nodded being grateful for her kindness and she smiled…

...

 **Inside the house…**

As expected of an almost "normal" Japanese family, the four of them ate their dinner in silence. Both Asuka and her mother were exchanging nervous glances. The tensed atmosphere inside the house was quite obvious. Even Neko-chi could tell, who was watching them from the first floor. She was hungry as well but no one paid her any attention…

"Yuko?"

The man called his wife without taking his intense pressuring gaze off Hwoarang. For a moment, even Asuka felt bad for him. However, in the same time, someone could say that she was giving him a test. If he manages to convince her father for his "good and serious intentions" then, there was a possibility to give a positive reply to his confession. Not that she wasn't already thinking of doing so. As they were driving back to her house, Asuka was thinking that the same thing was happening back in high school. Two of her friends were asked out all of a sudden by two guys they didn't even know. After just one date, they made it official. But was that really going to work? She wouldn't know, if she didn't try…

"Hm?"

"The young man here will help you with cleaning the table."

The woman's eyes widened. That husband of hers. Wasn't it a little too late for him to start acting like the strict father? Asuka was an adult woman now. She could do whatever she wanted…Well, someone could say that even when she was a teenager, she was doing again whatever she wanted. Maybe, that's the reason why her father hadn't already realized that his daughter wasn't in his possession anymore.

"What kind of person treats their guest like that? I have a name around the neighborhood. Your unreasonable hostility towards Asuka's boyfriend won't ruin it for me. You hear me?!"

The other three stood there in silence. It didn't take long for Asuka Kazama to realize that her mother called him actually her boyfriend. She glanced first at Hwoarang, who was looking nervously at his hands. A faint smirk crossed her lips. Could it be that he was honest with his feelings that he really wanted to date her seriously? Heh…That was unexpected from a man of his kind. Then, she looked at her father and noticed that he had broken his chopsticks tightening them inside the palm of his hand. Oh no! That was no good but since her mother didn't worry that meant that her father would pull through from this…

"Actually, let me help you, ma'am." Said Hwoarang while standing up. He took the plates from the older woman and noticed her light pink cheeks. That young man was really something else. Even making a married woman so overwhelmed just because a handsome man smiled at her. Ah…Her daughter was so lucky. If only she was in her position? She would marry him in an instant. Like right here and now…Ermm…And no, it's not an exaggeration…She was definitely going to do this. Pretty expectable since it would be coming from Asuka's mother, right? But ok…She was satisfied having him as her son in law, as well…

She touched her chest and nodded… "Since it's not a bother…I appreciate it."

Hwoarang shook his head… "That's my line. It's been ages since I had such a nice meal. Thanks."

"You're flattering me. I'll cook for you whenever you want."

The two started walking inside the kitchen and he mumbled… "That's good for me…Yeah!"

He let out a smile to her direction once more… _"He's so cute! His smile is so enchanting and his long legs so beautiful…That daughter of mines is so blessed."_

…

 **Kazama Residence, Living room…**

Father and daughter stood up from the table and after the older man's request they moved to the living room. Asuka gave him a nod and followed him only to look briefly at the kitchen's direction. She hoped that these two other people didn't plan anything behind her back. Well, she had a feeling that her mother was planning already something but she knew that Hwoarang wouldn't go as far as to conspire with her. She smiled in the inside, yet in the same time had a bad feeling…The night was interesting…Both in the bad and good way…

"Asuka?" the man called for her and pointed at the sofa opposite the couch he was usually sitting…

She had no choice but to obey him. Who would have guessed? In the past, she even used to ignore him…but now…because of a man…

Oh no! A young man made her obey the orders of an old man…Her old man…meaning **her father!** And another critical thing in this whole situation was that the young man was her young man…meaning **her** … **She still didn't know** or **wasn't sure of what he was to her** …

Asuka sat down and started biting nervously her nails, since her father didn't bother releasing his annoyed frown above his eyes. Unlike Lili, she didn't care of destroying her nails. She wasn't in manicuring them either but ok, she was keeping them in a nice condition. The young girl couldn't handle this uneasiness and looked angrily towards her father, who flinched in return. How dare she glare at him like that?

"Dad…" Asuka mumbled… "Say what you need to…I'll answer to every one of your questions."

"Fine, then…" he said in a low voice and asked her… "How does your mother know about him and I don't?"

She swallowed hard…Well, it was true that she expected something different, like if she knew of his background, but this wasn't easy either, since she was sure that he was going to ask both her mother and Hwoarang the same thing as a trap…

"You s-see…He was the one, who helped me with moving my stuff to that girl's house…Mom was here, so I couldn't possibly not introduce him to her and, since you know how she is…She wanted to treat him to…s-something."

Her father didn't say anything and placed his hand under his chin while thinking of something…

" _Hm…That does sound like something she would do…Well, Yuko likes him quite a lot and she seems even more interested in him than Asuka does. I've heard that Koreans are really popular these days. Hphm! Like I'll lose_ _my wife to some kid. I'll let him have Asuka…Hehe…And now that I'm thinking better of this, I could actually…"_

Asuka raised an eyebrow being confused because of her father's reaction…His mysterious smirk was bad news…This old dude was acting weird today. However, she had a feeling that he wasn't actually bothered by Hwoarang. He had something up his sleeve but what? Maybe, her mother knew. Suddenly, the two looked behind when they heard the other two talking happily to each other while holding two trays…

"Hwoarang-kun, leave it here on this table and I'll serve it, ok? By the way, sit next to Asuka."

The young man nodded and placed the tray on the coffee table. Next, he took a seat next to Asuka, who noticed his clueless aura. She was afraid to ask or even wonder about what kind of things they talked about inside the kitchen the two of them. However, she was sure about one thing. Thankfully, Hwoarang didn't have any part in this. Her only problem was her two parents. These two people were dangerous and sneaky…They gave birth to her…She should have been aware of this…

Her mother served for them some tea and took a seat on a couch next to her husband's. She smiled. These two kids looked so lovely together. The older man glanced at her and rolled his eyes in the inside. He placed his hand on his mouth and cleared his throat making them look at him…

"So…Your name is Hwoarang…For now, tell me…How did you and MY DAUGHTER met?" he asked emphasizing the two words "my" and "daughter"…

Hwoarang didn't let himself panic. He came here prepared. He straightened his back and placed his hands each one on his lap… "With Asuka…I mean, your daughter…we met in the tournaments. Hehe…We fought together at both of them and…well…We found each other interesting, so we came to talk to each other…And, you see…Who would have guessed? Out of pure coincidence we're coworkers now."

The man raised an eyebrow suspiciously… "Is this coincidence really that pure?"

His wife bit her upper lip and tightened her fists… _"This stupid man is going to ruin everything!"_

The auburn haired man smirked slightly and relaxed his back on the couch… "Why wouldn't it be? If I had ulterior motives…"

" _You definitely have!"_ thought Asuka…

"or wanted to deceive you…I wouldn't be here looking you sincerely straight in the eyes…" he chuckled… "I would have probably made a run for it. Sir, I really like your daughter."

Asuka couldn't believe what she was hearing. She looked firstly at her mother, who was completely happy…Then, at Hwoarang, who had a serious expression on his face. That made her blush…He was here asking for her father's permission. She had to give him that. Finally, she gazed at her father, who was deep in thought…

"You seem honest." Said the man calmly and his daughter stood up from the sofa in an instant. That was the last thing she expected to hear…

" _You are the one being pure, dad…Such an easy to fool man."_ She thought…

"Thank…you…" Hwoarang whispered and bowed at the man from his place…

"Where are you from?" asked her father folding his arms…

His daughter sighed being defeated by all of them inside the household. Especially, her mother, who was the happiest of all…That woman…Asuka crossed her legs and stared at Hwoarang, who returned her gaze. Why was he looking at her? She wondered…The only thing she did was to give him a nod…Was he expecting something from her?

"I'm South Korean…Uh…I was born in Seoul."

The man nodded briefly… "I see…How old are you?"

"I'm 22."

"When is your birthday?"

Hwoarang sighed…He understood the part of his birthplace and age, well his daughter was younger than him, but why did he ask about the exact date? Whatever…It wasn't like he had a problem answering… "December, 2…"

The man suddenly remembered what Asuka told him in the past. That both of the times she participated in these tournaments, she lost to someone, who was using Taekwondo. Could it be him?

"You said that you fight in these tournaments. What's your fighting style?"

"Taekwondo."

He nodded in the inside. It's probably him… "As expected of a Korean."

"I'm South Korean." Hwoarang pointed out irritated. He was lucky that he managed to hide it…

"Uh…Yes…Say, what about your parents?"

Hwoarang's eyes widened. Same happened with Asuka and her mother when they noticed his expression. He smiled sadly and scratched the back of his head. That was difficult to explain. In an instant, Asuka's mother stood up and walked behind Hwoarang placing her small hands on his shoulders… "Could it be that you don't have any, Hwoarang-kun?"

"That's not…You see…" he tried to explain only for the woman to shot her husband a murderous glare…

"Stop that! Don't you see that you make him feel uncomfortable?"

The man sighed and shrugged his shoulders. He looked at his wife and then daughter. Lastly, he brought his gaze to Hwoarang and stood up motioning for him to do the same…

"Fine…You seem as a good man. Your eyes are warm and trustful."

Asuka's eyes widened… _"Warm? Trustful? Don't let him deceive you, dad? He's a massive pervert! It's written all over his face."_

Hwoarang bowed kindly. This man was the second one he considered worthy of being respected… "Thank you."

"Ok…I guess I have no choice. I'll allow you to date my daughter."

"What?!" shouted Asuka surprised…

What was happening here? Is this all thing reality? And how come her father gave his permission? Hwoarang didn't ask for permission. He just said that he liked her. No, no…This old man had definitely his reasons. Who knows? Maybe, he just wanted to marry her off to someone for her to stop being his problem…Or something else…But what?

"Honey, that was such a great idea!" said the woman and hugged her husband's arm, who smiled proudly in return…

"Mom?! _It might also be that mom doesn't let dad have sex with her and he did all that because of his desperation to allow him._ And you, Hwoarang, why are you not saying anything?"

"Why should I? I wanted to date you." He said as a matter of fact… "But ok…Sir, isn't it a little early, though?"

Asuka nodded vigorously… "Right!"

The man shook his head negatively and sat back on his couch and the others did the same… "It's alright…To be honest, I'm glad it's you, Hwoarang, and not some kid. I prefer a man older than my daughter and, definitely, stronger in order to protect her."

"How do you know that he's stronger?" said Asuka making her hands in fists…

The older man sighed at his daughter's childish behavior. Like she didn't know. She was just way too prideful to admit it…

"Didn't you lose to him? Two times on top of that? I remember when you told me that the man was Korean and was using Taekwondo."

She looked away remembering that she really told him. Damn this mouth of hers. For a moment she looked to her mother's direction hoping to support her at least once but to no avail...

"Your father is right, Asuka. We don't want you to be the man in the relationship."

"Why would I be the man?!" she asked angrily…

Her parents exchanged glances and nodded to each other… "Let's leave it at that…" they mumbled in unison…

With these last words, Hwoarang smiled and stood up. The rest looked at him and heard him saying…

"It's getting late…I should be heading back."

"Wait a moment…Why are you leaving her here? She's under your protection now."

" _Gah! What kind of a father are you, old man? You're sending your own daughter to be eaten?!"_ she thought…

Asuka rolled her eyes and nodded in the inside. In the end, her own father wanted to get rid of her. Such a loving father that is, right? She felt bad for Hwoarang, though…Well, she enjoyed it, in a part…but still…

"She preferred to stay here tonight…I would definitely keep her with me but since she wanted to visit you, I thought…" he tried to explain and Asuka smiled. At least he respected her decisions…Kind of…

"R-Right…I wanted that and don't you think that it's inappropriate for the two of us to be all alone in a house, which isn't ours from the very beginning?"

The man crossed his arms and tilted his head to his left…

"I'm not an old man…I know how young people are and their anticipated sexual urges. Your mother and I, Asuka, had you already in your age…As you guessed we got married because she was pregnant."

Her mother rested her head on her husband's shoulder and he touched her hand. What the man said was the absolute truth. Twenty years ago, both these two people were against marriage. They found it bothersome but then, they should have been more careful. However, they never considered abortion. They married by themselves in a small ceremony and continued their lives with the only difference being that they were an official married couple for the community. And definitely, back then, being an unmarried woman with a child was considered a big taboo. Not that it still wasn't in a country like Japan but things were way stricter…

"I'm not intending to make you a grandpa anytime soon." Said Asuka looking her father straight in his eyes…

He frowned angrily. How dare she look at him in that way? Her mother pursed her lips. She glanced at Hwoarang, who thankfully didn't notice her and sighed. She crossed her arms below her chest… "Then, why isn't he staying here?"

The young couple's eyes widened…They didn't manage to react due to the shock. Hwoarang because he wasn't prepared for such a fast turn of events and Asuka because she realized that her father might be honestly serious about it…What was going to happen now? She gazed momentarily at her father, who seemed satisfied with her mother's proposal…These two people…So heartless parents…

"We'll do as you said, Yuko. You two will stay in your room, Asuka." He said pointing at them and watched their terrified expressions. He expected this reaction from his daughter but not from the man opposite him. Could it be that he was actually pretty "innocent" in an adult's man way? He smiled in the inside and said again… "However, boy, you won't touch her…yet…I'm giving you a self-control test…To both of you. Girls are pretty forward these days." This time he looked at Asuka as well…

" _Dad, being in the same room with him needs mental self-control."_

He let his arms fall on his side as he noticed that none of the two said anything back. He made his way towards Hwoarang and touched his shoulder… "Boy…Come with me." He said and walked the stairs to the first floor with him following behind…

…

 **Kazama Residence, Asuka's parents' bedroom…**

A man with some gray hair at each side of his head walked inside his bedroom. His gaze fell on his wife, who was laying her body on their bed while reading one of her favorite books. He rolled his eyes before he decided to make his way there. He stopped counting how many times she had already read that novel. What the hell? Was the protagonist such a charismatic man? One could tell that he should have said that concerning the novel's plot but he had a reason to do otherwise. He still remembered the last time she read that book and after she done with it, she even pled him to make love to her. Of course, he wouldn't let go of the chance…But something disappointing happened during the intercourse…His wife must have called him a couple of times by the name "James". The next day, he remembered to check out how her book's protagonist was called…As expected his name was "James"…Not only she was fantasizing about another man, he was, also, a foreigner…

He sighed and positioned himself inside the bed pulling the part of his blanket to cover his body. For a slight moment, his wife gave him a glance only to return her attention to reading her book. The man moved his body slowly towards hers and she rolled her eyes…

"Forget it for tonight…I have a headache. Tomorrow…"

He frowned irritated. What a usual excuse? Did she lack imagination? And, anyway, it wasn't like he approached her because of that. Well, it would be a bonus if she actually let him… "You misunderstood…I…"

The woman placed a bookmark and set her novel on the drawer next to her. She crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow…

"You usually want sex whenever you have this "wet puppy" expression. What is it?"

"Be honest with me, Yuko…Could it be that this boy had something to do with how she was before?"

She thought about it for a second. She had wondered the same thing back then but released the thought. She took off her glasses and placed them on top of the book. She knew where this conversation was going to lead and found the chance to make sure that this man won't involve himself inside her plans…

"I doubt it. You know how your daughter is when she's holding grudges. She wouldn't let him off and have him next to her, if he did anything."

She nodded when he looked at his lap. Did he get that serious because of that? What a strange man?

"That was it?" she extended her hand to take her glasses until the man grabbed her arm…

"Wait…Do you have any idea if they had…you know…Sex?"

The woman remembered the first time she met Hwoarang. That was also the first time she saw her daughter and him being "comfortable" with each other. If only, she didn't walk on them? Such a bad timing… "Well…I'm not sure…But I, almost, caught them the other day…"

"What?! And I was here threatening him. This guy…He was playing it all reliable."

Being angry with the possibility of Asuka losing her virginity to a man he didn't know made his blood boil. He tried to stand up, only for his wife to stop him with her cold voice. He was afraid of this tone of hers…

"Sit down, old man!" he nodded and covered himself with the blanket…She was silent for a couple of seconds. Suddenly, she grabbed him from the collar of the shirt he was wearing as a pajama taking him by surprise… "Listen, Yamato! Do not dare to meddle in my plans…I mean…their newfound relationship. And Hwoarang-kun…He would never do something like this without Asuka's consent."

After saying that she took her hands away from his neck, only for him to grab them with his… "Asuka's consent? Why would my child?"

She snapped his hands away and crossed her arms… "What am I hearing? The two of us had already a child in her age…You said it yourself. And not to mention that as a parent I would get worried if Asuka didn't want to be sexually satisfied."

He scratched the back of his head. What the woman next to him was saying didn't make any sense to him. How can a parent say this kind of things concerning their child?

"But shouldn't we know what kind of person he is?" he asked and she nodded… "See? So, I asked him to come by the dojo tomorrow."

She smiled… "Hm…You did well, honey. I'm proud of you." She rubbed his cheek and he blushed. Such a cute man, wasn't he? "I was surprised that you accepted him so easily. Hehe…So? Now it's your turn…Who was the one, who hurt your pride again and you want to brag about something that has to do with our future son-in-law?"

"You already married him to Asuka?!" he said surprised. She had made obvious that she liked him but not to the extent of considering a supposed marriage so soon?

"For sure I did! Don't you see? These looks and strength. Asuka will find a job eventually and who's going to take over the dojo if not this man? We must be fast and claim him."

He crossed his arms and shook negatively his head. The man wasn't going to let a person, who was using a fighting style other than the Kazama Style Karate, teach inside his dojo. They were well known all around Osaka for their personal Karate technics…

"No way! He's using Taekwondo…I'm not going to allow a person, who uses other fighting style teach inside my dojo."

The woman decided to not say anything. He was becoming unbearable whenever someone would say something bad about "his beloved dojo". Asuka was the same, as well, so she preferred to not meddle inside their stuff…

"Whatever you say…What happened, then?"

A frown appeared above the man's eyebrows. He looked away from her. She was right…He was intending to use Hwoarang in a way. And, it wasn't like someone hurt his pride. More like he wanted to show what kind of man was able to fit his daughter the best and not some weaklings, who thought that by having money made them desirable. He, definitely, knew that Asuka wasn't that type and to show that their family's standards were high enough to shame even the richest person in Osaka. His wife poked him on the shoulder and that made him look at her. With a desperate sigh he started telling her everything…

The woman bit her upper lip and pulled slightly her hair when she heard the whole story from her husband. Well, she would do the same in his position, though, she was actually surprised that he said something like this. Judging from his character, he would probably let it go without thinking too much into it…

"In other words, Hwoarang-kun was godsend." She said shaking her head…

"Somehow…" the man mumbled…

"Hphm! In the end, that's why you accepted him so easily and asked him to come to the dojo. Sneaky old man, taking advantage of your own daughter's lover." After that she slapped him at the back of his head…

"Would you prefer to see her wearing an apron?" he said back rubbing the spot…

"Why is that crook still wandering around free? I still cannot understand. And not to mention that his son is completely weak and ugly."

Her husband smiled faintly at what he heard from her… "As expected from you…Sometimes, I believe that you married me because of my looks."

"Huh? Yours what?" she said uninterested trying to wear her glasses…

"Yuko…You…"

The woman opened her book once again and said for the last time…

"I've bestowed my hope in changing this family upon Hwoarang-kun. I'm glad that things came in this way and I wouldn't have to plan anything in order for you to accept him…Now sleep."

…

 **Kazama Residence, Asuka's Bedroom…**

"So, being in the same room with you feels awesome but how are we gonna fit the both of us on that bed of yours?"

Asuka smirked to herself and opened her closet. She searched at the bottom and took out something which looked like a sleeping bag. She raised her body and closed the closet… "No problem, honey…" she called him mockingly… "You're sleeping on the floor. Here, I took out a futon for you." She said and passed him the futon…

He didn't deny the fact that he was somehow disappointed but that didn't discourage him. Well…A thought of sneaking inside her bed while she would be sleeping crossed his mind but ok…He managed to have her father's permission, so he decided to not push his luck…

Hwoarang placed the futon carefully on the carpeted floor with Asuka's help and stretched his back after doing so. There was some silence between the two. For both of them it was awkward…Especially for Asuka, who was having a man inside her own bedroom, who she wasn't even sure if she liked him or not…The young man scratched nervously the back of his head and walked to her place causing her to make a step back. She was so self-conscious…

"Since, the atmosphere is kind of awkward…Do you have anything for us to do?"

Asuka raised an eyebrow and placed her hand under her chin. A blush appeared on her cheeks. Seriously? Was she becoming a pervert herself? As it seemed Hwoarang's situation could be considered an infectious disease. Even her ears got red when she saw a seductive smirk appearing on his lips. He found himself in front of her and removed her hand from her chin only to lift it with his own…

"You're such a cute girl…As it seems our minds communicate in a passionate way…We can…"

She shook her head negatively and pushed him away… "No way!"

"Whatever…Breathing the same air as you is enough to drive me crazy. So, any ideas?"

"Uh…Let's watch a movie."

Hwoarang nodded and sat on the futon… "Sure. What do you have?"

She placed her hands at each side of her waist and thought about it. She cursed inside her mind. Whenever she wanted to watch a movie she would watch it online. However, since unexpected situations occurred, her laptop stayed back at the Holiday House. Hwoarang was going to spout bullshit again like "It was meant for them to have sex tonight". Like hell she was going to let him say that. Her eyes lit up when she remembered something…

"Since, I'm watching them online, I don't have any movies but now that I'm thinking better of it, I remembered when I confiscated some things from the guys in the dojo…No one dares to slack on my watch!"

Asuka started walking to her closet again and opened it. While Hwoarang was watching his beloved butt of hers moving he asked…

"What things are they?"

"I believe it was some porn magazines and…" she said continuing her search…

"Where are they?!" he asked faking an excited expression…

She shot him a murderous glare… "Lecherous monster!" she called him. She closed the closet and made her way towards the television she had inside her room. She kneeled down and opened the DVD player… "There was also some movies…None of them had a cover…I don't know why…" she said and looked at Hwoarang… "Let's watch one of them, ok?"

Hwoarang sighed and nodded. Something was suspicious here. Confiscated stuff, boys in puberty, porn magazines…well, one thing leads to another… _"I have a bad feeling about this "movie" of yours."_ He thought…

Asuka glared at Hwoarang, who was looking away, and punched him on his shoulder… "Hey?! Pay attention. It's in."

She smiled when he turned to look at her, sat next to him and he returned the same smile. What was he going to do if his suspicions were to become true?

"Can I turn off the light?"

She waved her hand at him… "Do as you like but…" she stopped this time and pointed at him with her hand… "If you dare lay a hand on me…"

Hwoarang took her hand away and rolled his eyes… "I wasn't intending to…and…Hehe, we have proved to each other that when it comes to perverted stuff between us…You're the one taking the lead, correct?"

The young girl looked at her lap being embarrassed from what he said. She had to admit though that he had a point, if someone was to think of all the awkward situations between them…She decided that she needed to relax and raised her head to look at the TV. She pressed the play button. In the same time, she realized Hwoarang's arm trying to find itself around her shoulder. She sighed in the inside… _Whatever…Do as you wish…_ She thought…

As expected of a Japanese anime it started with some cherry trees appearing in the scene. That went on for some time, since the credits were shown on the screen… "Tsk…Stupid credits! Aren't they usually in the end of the movie?" she said and looked at Hwoarang…

" _I might not be Japanese to understand completely…But this…definitely…Is not a movie of your liking, Asuka Kazama._ It depends…"

She raised an eyebrow after his answer…Well, that couldn't be counted as an answer… _It depends…_ Seriously? Her eyes widened when he cupped her cheek and brought his face closer to hers… "Come on, why don't we…"

"Enough already! We said that we're watching a movie."

He shrugged his shoulders and moved away from her. He smiled to himself when he noticed her looking intensely at the TV…

" _Whatever…It might be fun to watch her reaction…since I'm not into that stuff."_

Asuka was surprised that he gave up so easily but she didn't let her guard down. This man was sneaky…She nodded to herself and after making sure that he was looking at the TV, she did the same. As the movie progressed, she started to realize that it didn't have…how to explain this…a plot? She glanced at the man next to her again and noticed his dull expression. Was he really watching the movie or was he half-asleep? She decided to give it a second chance…

" _Yeah, yeah…She makes her way to the dark alley and he follows behind."_ She smiled… _"Finally, my anticipated fighting scene."_

Hwoarang placed his hand over his mouth after sneaking a pick of Asuka's full of excitement eyes. The poor girl…This was definitely not the kind of "fight" she wanted to see. Anyway, soon enough, the young girl realized the same thing…

"Gah! What the fucking hell is this?!" she shouted and threw the remote control away…

"Enjoying your movie I assume?" he said without trying to control his laugh…

"Turn it off!"

Hwoarang shrugged his shoulders and pointed at the floor… "You were having the remote…Before throwing it away."

Asuka looked at where he pointed and spotted it. She fell on her knees and took it in her hands. She started pressing repeatedly the "eject" button…but to no avail. She had forgotten that she ended up watching movies on her laptop because the DVD player started to break down…

"It stuck!"

Her words made the man cross his arms… "It stuck or you're trying to find excuses because you actually want to watch it." He said raising an eyebrow…

"Stop making fun of me!" this time she thought about turning it off by removing the cable from the socket. Before she was ready to make her way there, Hwoarang grabbed calmly her wrist to stop her… "Come on…Relax a little. Just take it as an experience. And think of something else…You'll say that you've watch this kind of thing and rub it into Lili's face…And, anyway, it's not like it's gonna last for more than an hour."

She thought about it for a moment. She had already watched the gross thing and it was quite tempting to act smart in front of that girl. She smirked in the inside and sat beside Hwoarang again…

"Whatever…" she mumbled…

…

 **During the rest of the movie…**

As the movie continued a disgusted look could be seen on the young girl's face. She didn't have a reason to hide it. And still, she couldn't believe that she was here watching "perverted stuff" with the most perverted man she had ever met. At least, he wasn't ugly and didn't have these lewd expressions those men were having while they were fucking the chicks. Even if it was an anime movie, she could still picture these looks perfectly…

" _This is so gross! Do they actually look like that?"_ she thought when her eyes took a clear notice of a man's penis… _"Well…definitely, the real thing would be completely different. Oh no! I'm getting curious and he'll notice. Try to calm down, me!"_

However, Hwoarang was watching uninterested… _"Now I get it…That's why we're popular. Because Japanese men suck in sex. There's no fantasy and variety in this thing…So lame."_

Asuka was confused with how he was acting. She was sure that he was definitely going to make his move on her again. That was good, she thought, since she wasn't confident, if she would be able to resist him this time. Well, the atmosphere was kind of weird for her. He might be used to this but she definitely wasn't…

" _What is he thinking? Could it be that he likes it? He's a man, though, so there's a chance that he might like it. How dare he? Jerk! Hey? Why am I annoyed?"_

On the other hand, Hwoarang's thoughts were way different… _"This really is turning me…off…"_

Being absorbed in her thoughts about if he actually liked it or not, she started lowering her body while trying to look at the place between the upper part of his hips…She was trying really hard to not be found out by him…

" _This idiot…What the fuck is she trying to do?"_ in the end, he noticed her…

Asuka raised an eyebrow when she managed to do what she wanted. Well, it wasn't from a close distance but she was able to have a clear look of it… _"He's not having a…"_ her eyes widened… _"Could it be…Is he…"_

" _I got it…_ " he sighed and pushed her gently away from him surprising her… "I'm not gay…If that's what worries you."

She flinched and stood up… "Huh? Why would I…Why would I be worried?" she said making her way to turn off the TV and the DVD player…

"Who knows?" he asked and she walked back at him, sitting on her bed this time… "I noticed you looking very interested at my hidden great awesome area…Well, if you want, I can show it to you."

"No thanks! _Quite the modest one, isn't he?_ " she threw one of her pillows at him… "And I wasn't…looking."

He placed the pillow below his head after resting his body on the futon. When she saw him doing that she did the same. Well, the day was quite tiring for both of them. Suddenly, she heard his voice…

"Say…Are these things popular here?"

"As I've heard before…Kinda…" she felt a small blush on her face when she recollected this new memory...

She raised an eyebrow when he smirked. Why did he do that? It didn't take her a lot of time to think of a reason. He was definitely thinking of something perverting to say…

"What's with that stupid smirk on your face?"

"Nothing much…Just thinking of how lucky you are." He answered when he looked at her…

"L-Lucky?"

He nodded at her and chuckled. Yeah! That was a twisted person's expression. It wasn't surprising the fact that she started to read him already…

"Yes, baby…Same goes for me, though."

Asuka blushed and covered her face with her hands… "Idiot!"

"Hehe…"

After a while she removed her hands and saw him smiling at her. Good thing he got rid of his stupid smile, he had a gentle one this time…

"Hwoarang?"

"Hm?"

She hugged her pillow with her arms and buried her face inside it… "How come you didn't…you know…"

The man smiled at himself and stood up. He sat on her bed next to her and removed the pillow from her embrace…

"I didn't have a boner? Is that it?"

She nodded and he rolled his eyes… "Hmm…Sorry for not being interested in a 2-d porno with some schoolgirls being raped by an old man and even enjoying it. How come they watch this stuff? Go and watch at least actual porn. That could be completely normal."

"Do you watch them?"

He laid her on her bed and climbed on top of her. He smiled when she frowned… "I used to…There's no point now, though." Asuka had a questionable look in her eyes. At first, she was ready to snap his hands away when he grabbed her wrists but what did he mean now when he was saying "There's no point now."? Her question was answered when her lips made contact with his own. Yeah…As expected, it happened again. It was a good thing that he was the one on top this time and he wouldn't be able to make fun of her.

When she found the chance, she head-butted him and he moved away rubbing his forehead. Even Hwoarang realized that he messed up. He shouldn't have done this. He stood up and covered himself with the blanket. Asuka raised an eyebrow. She was prepared for a fight but she just watched him moving away. There was a hint of regret in his eyes, she noticed this…She, also, noticed the red mark on his forehead. The young woman raised her body and watched his back. She could tell that his eyes were open even though the room was dark…

" _What's with him?"_ she thought for the last time and closed her eyes after touching her kissed lips with her fingers…

Hwoarang, however, had other thoughts concerning his mind…

" _Damn it! What's with me? I need to keep it together…I'm not that desperate to force myself on that girl."_ He cried in the inside… _"As it seems masturbation is still on the menu…Poor me…"_

 **Thanks for reading!**


	15. Chapter 13

**IMPORTANT NOTE:** I do not own anything

 **CHAPTER 13:** Steve and Lili's reminiscence of the past…

Lili Rochefort, as strange as it may seem, was a very sympathetic person…well, better not be too sure about it. Let's say that she "could" try to be such a person. That wannabe trait of hers started bugging her lately and that because of a certain man…Steve Fox. Two men were conquering her heart and she didn't have a problem to split it equally in two. Her father, who loved her from the day she was born and…her blond kind prince Steve, who will love her till the day she dies. The feeling of being loved by the most important people in her life, was able to make her feel spoiled once again. However, she was aware that to be spoiled by Steve would take some time for now…

From the time the two became a couple, they didn't have even a proper "private moment". Actually, they had plenty of chances that Steve wasn't able to make use of. To excuse the whole embarrassing or…unacceptable…situation, the couple decided each one on his own to blame the fact on other people imposing on them. Something that never happened. Her father wasn't home. Sebastian knew "his place" from the time his mistress got a boyfriend and, finally, it was pointed multiple times that the "idiotic duo" aka Hwoarang and Asuka had to deal with their own stuff…

However, despite the fact that Lili was kind of disappointed because of Steve's uselessness, she still wanted to make him happy by fulfilling his wishes…See? Like the one she was doing right now…

 **During the flight to the USA…**

As expected, Lili Rochefort wouldn't be sitting anywhere else besides first class. The seats were comfortable and the atmosphere felt so much different as Steve mentioned the time they had their seats. It was the first time for the young man to be in this area of a plane. Lili smiled back there…Steve seemed like a child seeing something for the first time. He was so cute. Well, he was always cute according to Lili but this expression on his face was something else…Something new for her. She was so lucky to have witnessed it. The fact of getting to know her special man day by day was so exciting…

She had just finished having her tea and motioned for the flight attendant to take it. The older woman smiled kindly, as she was expected to do, and took away the cup, which was in front of Lili…

"Would you like anything else?" she asked…

She briefly shook her head only to remember that Steve was beside her. She turned her head to ask him only to watch him sleep. A sigh escaped her lips. That was the reason why he wasn't responding to her when she was talking to him. Well, she had to admit that this was better than ignoring her, as she thought…

"N-No…We're ok." She answered and the woman left after giving her a last smile…

She glanced at him once again…His face was so handsome and peaceful…Lili knew that with the calm aura, which was surrounding him, she could easily sleep beside him. However, she disliked the fact of strangers watching her sleep. What if she drools? What if she snores? What if she says anything embarrassing in her sleep? Having all these things bothering her, she always ended up being awake to all the trips she had…

Ugh…She let out a sigh… _"What's with him? He's been sleeping since we took off…"_ she realized something for a moment and placed her hand under her chin… _"Well…he did say that because of his restlessness, he couldn't get any sleep but…"_ she shook her head… _"Uh…Maybe, in the end, I shouldn't have worried about this so much and let Asuka Kazama join us, as I originally planned…"_ Lili closed her eyes and nodded to herself… _"No! I am Lili Rochefort…I'll definitely think of a way to spend some time with my dear Steven's penis…"_ suddenly, she realized what she actually said and her eyes widened… _"Scratch that…What's happening? It's not like me at all. Don't tell me I'm becoming another Hwoarang?! No, no, no…I'm way too perfect for that kind of downfall…Asuka Kazama is close enough…"_

Being lost in her thoughts the young woman didn't realize that Steve had already woken up and he was staring at her for some time now. She flinched when he touched her hand…

"Steven!?"

The man smiled lovingly at her and stretched his back… "Uh…Lili…Sorry, ok?" she raised an eyebrow. Why was he apologizing for? No…He wasn't apologizing. He said that he was "sorry". Steve caressed softly her blonde long hair and said again… "I was sleeping this whole time…but I couldn't help it…" A confused frown appeared above her eyes and she moved her head slightly away from Steve's hand… "It was just so…so peaceful…next to you…That I was able to calm down."

Conflicted thoughts and feelings were confusing Lili Rochefort. Sometimes even Steve could be unpredictable…well…even less than sometimes. That man didn't have any problem to admit that he preferred clear and definite situations than being stuck in multiple possible lies that eventually will come to haunt you. However, let's clear up something. All these sophisticated stuff of his were an outcome of Steve's lousiness in lying. His "poor" best friend aka one the biggest smartest liars in the universe tried to teach him the basics but still Steve was…just so obvious with both his face and mouth. Lili sighed defeated…She was never able to stay mad at him or even "get mad" at him…

" _And then he says these sweet and gentle words…Uh…You're so unfair, Steven."_

However, these words of his managed to at least piss her off. Why was she showing this kind of weakness? She was used to be the one being spoiled. Lili was just confused when it came to care in this way about a person, other than her father and her late mother. It was a feeling she wasn't sure how to handle anymore, even though, she said that she would help him with everything she could…

She turned her head away from him and he tried to take a better look of her face… "Hey…Y-You really got mad, didn't you…Damn it…I shouldn't have slept." He stopped for a moment and she flinched thinking that she did something, which annoyed him. Here she was again…feeling bad about something she didn't even know… "You're doing all these things for me and all I'm doing…I could at least hold you in my arms…I know that you didn't sleep, as well…Your eyes are puffy."

Lili's eyes widened. How did he know? And she did her best to cover it with some makeup. But he at least could let it pass. Now he made her aware of it. Lili wasn't the kind of woman, who wanted to be pretty for others or even Steve, who she loved so much…Let's just say that her narcissism was a bit bigger than…let's use someone "familiar" umm…That's it! Hwoarang…This guy was able to be standing in front of a mirror taking stupid poses, which he believed were cool. In the same way, Lili was admiring her beauty…

She decided to be forgiving this time and gave him a pat on his head… "Don't worry…I knew you were tired…But ok…I guess you'll find something to make it up to me…Won't you?"

Steve swallowed hard. The feeling of pressure came back… _"The expression she's wearing is not like I can try to think of something…it's…like she demands it."_ But even he knew that he didn't have any right to do otherwise. In the end, he gave her a weak nod in which she smiled…

…

 **USA…**

 **Outside the airport…**

Two hours later, in which Steve was still trying to find a way to make up to Lili, they had already landed. Maybe, give Hwoarang a call? He narrowed his eyes thinking of his stupidity. The only thing this guy would be able to say was to "just give her the most amazing sex, she would ever have"…Ok, ok…The man would be able to sit there and consider it but Hwoarang wouldn't stop there. He was definitely going to say something like…uh… _Even though, you will never be able to do it…You are not me and you will never be._ A sigh had escaped his lips and he shook his head. Nothing…He couldn't think of anything and was just following Lili around. For a moment, he wondered why they didn't go and take their suitcases but Lili said that this matter was already settled. Steve didn't question her any further…He knew what he was doing…

"Steven?" she called him waking him up from his thoughts…

The man raised his eyebrows startled… "Yes?"

Lili tilted her head at her left. He seemed kind of weird. She sighed and looked again in front of her… "The car is here."

"C-Car?"

She gave him a brief nod. What did he expect from her? Take a taxi? "Of course…I asked from the hotel to send a limo for us." She rolled her eyes irritated… "I couldn't possibly go inside a taxi. Don't tell me you expected me to?" she asked giving him a suspicious stare…

Steve shook his head negatively… "Uh…Not really…Hehe…" he answered and laughed slightly… "I guess our transportation and the place we were going to stay were the last things I cared about."

However, the young woman wasn't satisfied with his answer. She pursed her lips and started approaching the car… _"I don't dare to ask "why" because I have a feeling that I'll be completely disappointed and not to mention…way worse…"_ she thought trying not to suddenly snap at him…

…

 **USA…**

 **Inside a five star hotel…**

This time Steve decided to be prepared about what he was going to see. Actually, he didn't have to be prepared more like he should have already been before they left the house in Osaka. These last months that he was with Lili, he couldn't even remember in how many places like this hotel for example and of course the Rochefort mansion in Monaco, he has been, but he still wasn't used to it…It felt so unreal for him. Imagine how Hwoarang was feeling since he was the one, who was following her father in every business trip he was going occasionally…On the other hand, his friend was a person, who was getting comfortable quite easily or at least more easily than him.

"Father…You never disappoint me." Steve blinked his blue eyes when he heard Lili's voice. He drifted in his thoughts once again, didn't he? It was a good thing that surprisingly Lili didn't notice…

Lili turned back and watched him closing the door behind him… "Steven?! What do you think?" The man gave her a positive smile. She was aware that he didn't even care about the hotel, even though, it was something that she really enjoyed…Tsk! He could at least be a little more talented in faking. She raised an eyebrow. Maybe, that was actually a good thing, since if he ever had the ridiculous idea of lying to her, she would easily figure it out. Anyway, Steve Fox hid a lot of mysteries inside him but she was sure that little by little she would find everything out about him. She didn't have to rush it, since this man, finally, was hers and only…hers. It would be the day she dies that some woman would take him away…Lili Rochefort was NEVER going to hand him over! Not in this lifetime!

"I'm glad you're satisfied with it." He said and she nodded after throwing herself on the bed's comfortable mattress…

"Finally…" she muttered and rested her head on one of the pillows…

"What are you talking about?" he asked walking towards her…

The young woman raised her body with some help from her arms and motioned for Steve to sit beside her. When he did, she placed carefully her head on his broad shoulder and closed her eyes… "We're alone…at last…I know that it's just for tonight but I can't help being really happy about it."

Steve kissed the top of her head and smiled. She was right. It had been a lot of time, since they were by themselves…Meaning, without Hwoarang, Sebastian and especially her father over their heads… "Yeah…I still can't remember when it was the last time, by the way…"

Lili pouted her lips jokingly… "So cruel, Steven…Unforgivable…"

"Hehe…Sorry, I just don't want to count the days…It will take all eternity, anyway."

She laughed blissfully at what he said and pulled away… "Well, I remember…"

…

 **Monaco…**

 **Rochefort Mansion…**

 **Some months ago…**

At the Rochefort mansion, Lili was walking back and forward nervously. Sebastian had given her some of her favorite tea to relax her, even though it still contained caffeine, but for Lili it was a relaxing drink. However, it wasn't like she had some kind of insomnia but she was in a dilemma. Her father had called her earlier and saying that he was arriving alongside Hwoarang at two in the morning...

That was something confusing to her. What was she supposed to do? It was true that all the employees were up waiting for their master. She should do the same, right? It would be unrespectable from her side to not greet her father herself but on the other hand if she would lack sleep she would have black circles under her eyes and Steve wasn't going to look at her again. At least that was what she was thinking...

After becoming dizzy from the back and forth walking she rested on her couch inside her room. In the end, she decided to wait for her father, after all her love for him was reaching the heavens...

To pass the time before her father's arrival she decided to visit the garden on the back of the mansion. She was looking at the flowers and remembered once again her mother. As she had already said, her mother loved flowers. She knew everything about them and especially how to take care of each one specifically according to each species. And of course she wanted to pass this knowledge of hers upon her daughter. Well, everything her mother managed to learn from her life passed it to her child. Everything...Like she knew that she couldn't be by her side for a long time.

Lili's tears started falling again and rested herself on the fountain's edge. She couldn't stand her passing because she always thought that her death wasn't just an illness of a natural cause. However, she couldn't prove it and even if she could no one would believe her. Except, of course, from Sebastian. He knew as well what Lili did. But he wasn't allowed to speak for anything except if his masters would ask him. For that reason, he pleaded with his young mistress to say to everyone that her mother died because she was sick. It was the first time in her life that Lili Rochefort did something her butler asked from her…Maybe, because she felt that he had an honest reason to ask this from her…And so she did…Yes…Lili Rochefort's mother died of illness…

A noise coming from behind her startled her. She turned to see, who was it and she faced Sebastian, holding one of her jackets. She sighed in relief and said...

"Is something wrong? Did, maybe, father call again?"

He shook his head and approached her placing on her shoulders the jacket. However, Lili threw it on the ground with nerve. Sebastian was taken aback by this. He lowered his body and took the jacket in his arm...

"May I ask if you're feeling upset?"

Lili laughed mockingly...

"You tell me...Or do I look like I'm having the time of my life?"

Sebastian sighed...

"Forgive me, Miss...If you wish to be alone, I'll excuse myself."

Lili stood up...

"Never mind...This place's making me nervous. I'll come back."

Sebastian nodded and watched as Lili passed in front of him. He let out a small sad smile of compassion and followed her inside. He knew what was worrying her and he couldn't say that she was wrong. He, himself, had some suspicions that his mistress' death wasn't just what everyone seemed to believe. She was the one, who hired him being her father's most trusted friend. She asked from him to just take care of Lili and he did. However, he was the one, who she shared some of her worries with...

After some minutes being inside the house, Lili fell asleep on one of the couches inside the living room. Some of the staff members asked Sebastian if they should take her to her bedroom but he told them not to. He brought her her mother's red blanket and covered her. He was going to give it to her on her birthday but he thought that she needed it now...

Soon enough, however, Steve Fox returned back. Today he had the day off, so he decided to check around the city. He couldn't say that he was impressed…Well, maybe because he didn't have company. He closed the door and was welcomed by one of the maids. He was surprised to see all the staff around. Did something happen to Lili? He hoped not. He walked further inside and bumped on Sebastian. Steve apologized to him and Sebastian bowed in front of the blond man. He looked around him once again and said...

"Is something wrong? Did anything happen to Lili?"

Sebastian shook his head...

"Master Rochefort is arriving today...and in two hours they will be here." He said looking at his watch...

"And why didn't anyone call me?" asked Steve confused...

"Miss Lili didn't want to waste your night out."

Steve nodded and let a small smile. He looked at the butler once again... "And where is she? Is she sleeping? _Even though, I doubt it._ "

"She is resting inside the living room. Could it be easy for you to take her to her bedroom?"

He nodded and Sebastian excused himself. Steve watched him leaving and walked inside the living room. He saw Lili sleeping peacefully on the couch having a blanket on her body. He walked closer to her and suddenly watched the change on her expression. A frown appeared on her face. His eyes were full with concern. Was she having a nightmare? Did the voices around irritate her and wake her up? He lowered his body and heard her mumbling something while sleeping. She indeed was having a nightmare, Steve thought...

 _N-No...you were the one...y-you killed her... my mommy...She wasn't sick…You all…Lied to me…_

His eyes widened at her words. He knew that her mother was obviously dead but as he knew from her father and Lili herself, it was because of an illness. But it was true that he never discussed this topic with Lili. It made him curious but in the same time, he didn't have the courage to ask her himself. Maybe, it was just a simple dream with no deep meaning. The only thing he could do now was to help her wake up without scaring her. He shook her gently and saw as she opened her eyes. She stood up immediately. She looked around her and noticed that it was all a dream. She then turned to Steve's side and noticed his worried look. She touched her face and she felt Steve's hand on her own taking it with his. She stayed still not knowing how to react. It was true that she was still shaken by her nightmare before. Steve smiled a little and said...

"Are you ok?"

She turned her gaze away from his. The time when she didn't want him to be there, he was. And not only that, he saw her sleeping face. So embarrassing...While sleeping you are in your most defenseless state and it's getting worse when you're dreaming. There, you can't hide your feelings, expressions and words, since Lili was always talking in her dreams, when she was having an intense one, from a small age...

"You're back already, Steven?" she asked…

Steve stood up to let her have some free space and after sitting on the opposite couch he said… "Actually, it's 1AM."

Her eyes widened…How long has she been sleeping? She noticed the red blanket on her shoulders. That was her mother's. She knitted it by herself. She once said that she was going to knit one for Lili as well and the little girl back then gave her a big smile and the most earnest hug a daughter could give her mother. Who placed it here? She wondered. Probably Sebastian, she said in the inside and nodded. She watched as Steve looked strangely at her for a second time. Oh no! She had to pull herself together in front of the man she loved and the one she was going to DEFINITELY make sure she was marrying!

"Is that so? I didn't realize when I fell asleep."

He nodded. Obviously, she didn't. If she wanted to sleep she would be inside her room having prepared her skin by applying her night care cream for her eyes and face. It's not that she needed them but she wouldn't lose anything by been extra careful. She had a complexion every model would die to have or any woman in general…

"Do we ever realize when we fall asleep?" he said as he touched her hand…

Lili was having a meek smile on her face as she looked at Steve's hand on her own and then felt the hotness on her cheeks. That dream she was having vanished from her mind. That man had such an ability to calm her down. She was realizing this right now. Yeah…It felt really natural for her to fall in love with Steve Fox and she wasn't going to hide it from anyone but him. At least until she's sure she won't be rejected…

"You have a point…"

Steve nodded and removed his hand from her own when he noticed her flushed face. The young man had suspicions that Lili might be attracted to him. Still, he wasn't sure…What if she liked him, though? What would he do? _Keep in mind the "if" he just said._ Lili's pretty bold after all. She could even hold a whole party for that reason…well now that was an exaggeration and he knew it. He was just trying to say how Lili wants to make her feelings and wishes obvious to others.

As he let her hand go, Lili brought her hands together and stayed at her place. There was an awkward silence since they were only exchanging glances and smiles. Steve was thinking that he had already started flirting with her. In the inside he rolled his eyes on the matter of telling this to Hwoarang. He was definitely going to say something like _"Is that how you flirt, Fox?"_ or _"So lame? Are you sure you belong in the male species?"_ .Yeah he was surely going to say something along these lines. Like he was better…Don't make me laugh, he thought. If only he ever meets a girl he was going to be interested in? He was going to have it bad from him. Who was he to call him lame? Hey! Poor Hwoarang **still** hasn't done anything. Calm down, Steve!

The blond man pulled himself together and as he was about to turn and face the girl, who might be in love with him, _he's starting to believe that this is the_ _case…_ He realized that she was already staring at him…

All this time Lili Rochefort was looking at the divine sight, aka Steve, who was lost in his thoughts. What could he be thinking? The girl prayed to whatever deities existed for Steve to think of her. It was such a shame for that girl full of grace to belittle herself for a mere commoner, as she called those people of the low class. But she wasn't thinking of her image when she was in front of him. When dealing with her feelings towards this man, she stood naked and exposed from her usual personality towards others. Her "stuck up" persona when dealing with Asuka Kazama, the merciless when it came to her employees, the charming towards her father, in the end Lili was a very colorful person, wasn't she? Thinking deeply into it, that girl was truly herself in front of Sebastian. Even she was aware that she was harsh on him but she knew that he could handle her and she didn't bother feeling guilty because of how she was acting towards him. Oh please! He was her butler. For God's sake. That was his job, right? But in the end, Lili knew that Sebastian wasn't by her side for that reason only.

Steve stood up and extended his hand for her. She raised an eyebrow but accepted his hand anyway. An excited expression appeared on his handsome face, which confused the younger woman… "Lili…" he called her name… "Sebastian just said that your father and Hwoarang might actually be late."

Her eyes widened…Could it be that something happened to her father? In the same time, she didn't give a damn about Hwoarang. He had his friend to care about him…But no…Lili wanted for Steve to worry about her father even more than Hwoarang. She stopped her train of thoughts…She just "said" something terrible…Even she could tell that this was a selfish thought from her side. The Korean man was more important than her father for Steve…In the depths of her mind, she was aware that he felt…sadly…the same way about her…Indeed, these two men were best friends and knew each other years now. When, Lili was just his employer's daughter…How awful? However, she still managed to lighten up. She didn't have to get rid of Hwoarang, she just needed to make Steve think of her as important as his friend…and "even more"…

"And why's that? He told me a while ago that they would be here in two hours." Steve scratched his chin trying to think of something to tell her. As everyone could tell…He lied to her. It was very awkward for him to just be with Lili while doing nothing. He, at least, should find to do something with her. For a moment, a "man's idea" entered his mind but thankfully he had enough conscience, unlike Hwoarang, to dismiss it quickly…Lili was just eighteen years old! Well, his friend would tell him that she was already an adult, and he would be right, but for a strange reason Steve considered Lili, still a "flower", which should stay "untouched"…for now. If Hwoarang was to be here, while he was making these thoughts he would say something like… _"Untouched?! Every flower, as you called her, needs sun, water and someone to smell or look at it. If you just let it be, it will eventually wither or someone…smarter than you…would be willing enough to touch her…uh no…sorry. Touch "it"."_ Steve exhaled and nodded to himself…Yeah, that's right. And that was still the modest way. His eyes widened…There was a chance for him to say this… _"I'm willing to touch "it" and slowly…pluck her petals one by one…"_

"Steven?" she said his name in a loud voice when she noticed that he wasn't paying attention to her…

"Uh…yeah…Uh…I said probably, so I actually have no idea."

Lili narrowed her eyes and pursed her lips. Something was wrong with him but she still was thankful that he was here with her… "By the way, Lili…I thought you were invited to a party…if you weren't intending to go, I would love to spend time with you." Steve sighed and looked away…Thankfully for Lili, who was as red as whatever red fruit or vegetable existed… "You should have told me. I went outside because I didn't want to be alone inside here."

"Thank you for being considerate…I appreciate it."

Steve shrugged his shoulders. With his words he was making one mistake after another…If someone was to call it a mistake… "It has nothing to do with consideration…Would it be bad if I wanted to spend time with you?" Steve closed his mouth and looked at the floor… "I'm sorry, Lili…" he said and the blonde woman tilted her head…

"Excuse me?" she asked…

He rubbed his shoulder and frowned. He was so embarrassed… "All I'm talking is about myself…Ugh…You would probably…" he stopped… "Not probably…Definitely…You wouldn't like to spend time with an old man like me."

"H-Huh?! Old man? Are you seriously talking about yourself?"

He gave her a nod… "Well…I'm exaggerating in a way…But just to make my point obvious."

Lili chuckled taking him by surprise. It was the first time he was seeing an expression like this on her face. She crossed her arms under her chest and proposed something to him… "To prove to you that I, also, enjoy being with you…I'd like for you to take me outside. Wherever you like. Do not care about my preferences, alright?"

"But…in this kind of hour? It's late…Like really late."

A mocking smirk appeared on her lips. She looked at her pinked colored nails and said… "Aren't you an adult? I'm one myself, even though, everyone treats me like a child…So? Show me how fun it is to be with your kind of an adult."

"My kind of…a-adult?" he asked confused while pointing at himself…

She gave him a nod… "That's right! If I was to spend time with an adult of Hwoarang's kind, then…surely…I'd prefer to be treated as a child."

Steve laughed alongside her. He ran a hand through his hair and agreed with her… "Your wish, my command! We're going out. Everything's on me tonight, alright?"

"Hehe…You're the adult!"

…

Her heart was beating uncontrollably while she was watching Steve driving one of her family's cars. His profile seemed so beautiful, as the moonlight was shining his perfect features. How can that be? How can such a beautiful man actually exist?! She flinched when he, suddenly, turned to look at her…

"Lili? Is everything alright?" he asked concerned…

She touched her chest and nodded… "Why wouldn't it be? I'm going to spend time with a man, who I really like and… _What the…Did I actually confess in a way?!_...I mean…I'm going to do something different."

Steve swallowed hard. In the end, she did like him…or at least, it was a "like" close to that "like"…Damn it! Now he was thinking nonsense...Where's that stupid idiot friend of his when you need him? Even though, he was surely going to spout bullshit, he would at least try to find something to say…The atmosphere right now…So awkward…

"Where are we going?" He sighed in relief when he heard her. In the end, there was a chance that he might have misunderstood her words…

He gave her a reassuring smile…In a way, it seemed kind of mischievous but back there, the innocent Lili couldn't tell… "That's a surprise!"

…

 **Present Day…**

Both of them smiled to each other when they remembered the same thing. That night wasn't anything special in terms of entertainment but it was the first time that Lili felt so close to a man. His smell was new…It was such a nice sensation. Back there, she wondered if he was using a perfume or it was his natural smell…

"Steven?"

The man raised an eyebrow… "Hm? What is it?"

"I just want to thank you…for back there…Actually, we didn't do lots of things since daddy arrived home and asked from us to go back."

Steve smiled and ruffled her hair in a playful way… "Don't worry about it…Spending time together brought us where we are now…And I'm so thankful for that…For meeting you and even being able to wake up and see your face first thing in the morning." He placed his hands on his face to cover his red cheeks… "It's so strange…Even seeing the other person…uh…I mean, makes you so…so excited!" This time, he removed his hands and glanced hesitantly at her… "Do you understand or I'm just creeping you out?"

Lili pursed her lips. She was ready to tell him that she was doing much worse. Hphm! Just wanting to see his face? This certain woman was even ready, when she realized her feelings, to place cameras inside Steve's bedroom…but, in the end, even a selfish girl like her knew of a thing called "privacy".

"I understand…I really do…" A sigh escaped her lips and with her hands she clasped his… "Steven? I don't want you to hold back in anything. When you need my help…Please, ask for it. Do you know how sad you made me feel? I thought you didn't trust me."

"You really felt that way!?" he asked loudly and she gave him a brief nod after looking away… "I see…" he murmured… "Then, let's make a promise together…" he started saying and she turned her head to look at him… "From this day, we will start to always depend on each other, share our thoughts and problems. Indeed…that's the only way to keep a healthy relationship, where both people can be equally happy."

In the end, the young woman embraced him tightly and promised to keep him safe for as long as she lives before giving him a warm kind kiss on his lips…

 **Thanks for reading!**

Author's note: My beloved readers, I have to say that I'm a bit confused here. I'll need your advice for the next chapter. Should I go back and continue things with Hwoarang and Asuka or stay here with Steve and Lili? (To be specific, both chapters are going to be published but I don't know in which order.) That's all from me. I deeply thank you in advance.


End file.
